Kiss of Destiny (A Supernatural Love Story)
by harrypotterbuff
Summary: This is a story that my friend Jessica and I are writing. Yes, we put ourselves in the story. We figured it was easier that way, for it is our first fan-fiction. We would also appreciate some feedback on our writing. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Jess. Wake up." I said as I shook my best friend awake.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No. It's almost time to check out of this place. I've already showered. I'm going to get the stuff packed in the car while you shower."

"Okay. How long do I have?"

"Fifteen minutes. So hurry. I don't want to have to pay extra." I told her as I grabbed a couple of our bags and headed out the door.

It was a sunny Wednesday morning, I waited in the car for Jessica after I got everything packed in the back of my Camaro. I had honked for her a couple times, but before I could honk a third time she appeared out of the doorway.

"Alright ready finally! San Diego here we come. God I love road trips!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Do you know where you're going?"

"No, so I need you to navigate."

"Where are we?"

"Santa Fe." Jessica sort of scowled, something she does when she's thinking. I could almost see the wheels turning inside her head. I saw a light bulb go off, she brightened.

"Alright I remember where to go now," She said as she bought out the map. "Take the next left and continue on till you get to exit 20." Jessica's fingers pointed to the route we were taking as I stepped on the gas and off we went to see new places.

We cruised down the road for a while, singing our favorite songs. The steering wheel was the unfortunate drum when the bass came on. A long stretch of road lay before, in fact there was nothing but road. We were driving across barren land, never seeing anything more than a shrub or perhaps a rock. Jessica and I were lost in the music when a sound like gunfire came from the engine. The car shuddered to a stop.

I turned the engine off at the same moment smoke billowed from my hood. I cursed the car and got out to inspect the damage. Jessica sat impatiently in the passenger's side. As I lifted the hood I was blasted with hot steam straight to my face. Coughing, I looked closer, checking for a loose wire or something. Trouble is I'm no good at fixing cars, when it comes to mechanics Jessica and I ranked last.

"What's wrong with it?" Jessica asked as she got out of the car and stood beside me.

"I have no idea." I sighed.

Jessica and I stared at the hood for a few moments, contemplating what to do. Finally I couldn't stand the silence. "Do you have cellphone service?" She whipped out her iPhone holding it up high to get reception. Jessica walked around the car, looking positively silly with her hands out in front, almost like she was reaching for some invisible object.

She cursed and put her phone away. "Nothing. We are absolutely in the middle of nowhere! With no cell service and a broken car!"

"Well I'll tell what we're not going to do, we're not going to stay here." I continued, "It could take days before anyone knows somethings wrong, we have no where else to go but follow the road...Lets grab any snacks we have in the car, grab anything necessary and put into one backpack."

"I can't believe this happened!" Jessica muttered as she got her things together. In the end we decided on going back the way we came, seeing as we had at least ten miles to go until we reached the nearest gas station the other way.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica and I had probably walked about 3 miles before we saw a black car off in the distance. We stopped walking to rest our legs as the car pulled up beside us. The person in the passengers seat rolled down his window.

"Why are you guys walking down the road?" He asked us. His narrow eyes looking us over.

"Just for the hell of it." I retorted sarcastically. I tend to get a bit mean when I'm tired and overheating.

"Sorry about her. Our car broke down about three miles back." Jessica said apologizingly. "We were on our way back to Santa Fe to see if someone could help us."

The man in the passenger seat turned to the driver. They talked in hushed tones and they seemed to be arguing but they were too quiet to hear. Jessica and I exchanged quizzical looks. Finally the man in the passenger seat turned to us and said "We can give you a lift, hop in." My spirits lifted, we had been walking for so long I was beginning to think if we would ever find someone.

Eagerly we stood up and I began to put our bags in the trunk as Jessica opened the car door. "Mind if we put our bags in the trunk?" I asked, expecting them to say yes, I was dead wrong.

"No, no, no, no!" The driver hurried out of the car to stop me from opening the trunk. He was handsome with spiky dark brown hair, and not just handsome, he had the face of a male model and looked like he could run a marathon at a moments notice. However he wasn't fast enough to stop me from opening the trunk. As I lifted the black hood the first thing I noticed was the blood. A small pool of blood had gathered, dripping from the head of the dead body where, right between the eyes, there was a single gunshot wound. Black veins grew from the hole, stretching in all directions. My first impression wasn't fright surprisingly enough. I turned my head and studied it. The male model staring at me in horror, probably expecting me to scream or something.

The man in the passenger side watched from the rear view mirror, surprise plain in his face. Anyone could tell they were both waiting for me to do something. "Okay…" was all I said. The male model looked at me like I'd gone crazy.

"Okay?" he echoed.

Jessica, still in the backseat noticed what was going on and stepped out of the car, coming up to me. "What's going on?" She asked, I pointed at the dead body. Jessica went pale and looked at me then at the other man, then to the passenger side where the other man was waiting with bated breath.

"Is that...a dead body?" She seemed to have the reaction the men were hoping for.

"Wait, just let us explain." Said the man in the passenger side, finally coming out of the car.

"You have a dead body in your trunk!" Jessica's voice grew louder. I took one last look at the dead body and closed the trunk.

"I've never seen a dead body before." I said. We walked back around and got in the car.

"How are you so calm about the body?!" Jessica shouted at me in a hushed tone.

"I watch a lot of horror movies." I replied jokingly.

The male model started the car and we were on our way back to my Camaro. The whole ride was silent. No one spoke a word until we got to my car. The male model pulled his car over behind my car and then cut the engine. We all got out of the car and the male model walked over to the front of my car.

"Could you pop the hood open for me?"

"Sure." I walked over to the drivers side of my car open the door and popped the hood open. After I did I walked to the front so I could possibly learn what the hell was wrong with my car.

"The radiator is shot." The male model told me.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I can't fix your car. At least not out in the middle of nowhere."

"Son of a bitch." I sort of mumbled to myself. "We can't call for anyone to tow it because we don't have any cell service out here." I was beginning to wonder if we would have to just abandon my car in general, but if we did how would we get around. I was starting to get very angry so I had to walk away from the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

I had probably walked a good 200 feet before I calmed down. Half way back I noticed that I had a terrible headache. Rubbing my forehead to try and make the pain go away I began to realize I was spinning. Everything was a blur, my body heat went up and before I knew it I had collapsed on the side of the road.

"Laura!" Jessica cried as she ran to my side. That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

~Dean's P.O.V.~

Sam and I were traveling down the road, going home to Bobby after a job. It's almost strange calling someone else's house home, but I can honestly say I've never in a long time called anything else home. For this job we had to kill an out of control vamp, the son of a bitch resorted to killing after the local hospital discovered their blood packs being stolen. Sammy tried to decapitate it but in the end I pulled out the colt and shot it square in between the eyes. I must say it was a damn good shot! Sammy didn't care though, as long as it was dead, and I couldn't particularly argue with him there.

Then just like it always does, our luck goes sour. Walking down the side of the road were two young girls, they had backpacks with them but didn't look like hitchhikers. After seeing my car the girls started to wave us down.

"Who do you think they are?" Sammy asked what was on my mind.

"Hitchhikers?" I said purposefully leaving no hint in my voice that I intended to stop.

"Dean aren't we going to help them? That's what we do you know we help people."

"Yeah and how do you know they're not another Meg?" Sammy glared at me, I gave in and pulled over next to the girls. Turns out their car had broken down a little ways up the road and they needed a ride.

"We were on our way back to Santa Fe to see if someone could help us." Said the smaller of the girls. But I still wasn't convinced, those crazy sons of bitches could be anyone! I turned to Sammy beside me.

"Sam are we really going to pick them up, not only do we have a busted cap in the trunk but we have a seventeenth century gun in our glove box and lets not forget the arsenal of demon killing toys under the dead body! From the perspective of any normal person, we would be serial killers!"

"Dean," Sam begins in a winded tone, as if explaining this to me was exhausting. "we can't just leave them on the side of the road it's at least four more hours till they will make it back to Santa Fe on foot. Will just bring them back to their car, fix it and they're on their way."

My head began to pound, I was in no mood for this, again I give in. I had already pulled over the least I could do was drop them off and fix their car. "Alright but if anything funny happens-" I begin to grumble then Sam interrupts me.

"The holy water is under the seat and the colt is in the glove box, I know and not every person we run into is a demon!"

"With our lives, Sammy, Demons possess every person we run into."

Sam turned to the girls waiting patiently outside the car. "We can give you a lift hop in."

"Thanks. Mind if we put our bags in the trunk?" The taller of the two girls made her way to the back of the car.

"No, no, no, no!" I hurried to the back but by the time I got there she already had the trunk open. I was expecting her to freak the hell out, but she just stood there looking at the body. She studied it for some time. Her friend took notice and came back to see what was going on.

"Is that...a dead body?" She sort of choked on her words a bit.

Sam finally stepped out of the car, "Wait, just let us explain."

"You have a dead body in your trunk!" She freaked out a little and the taller girl shut the trunk.

As we walked back to the front of the car the taller girl told me that she had never seen a dead body before. I admit, I was taken a bit of guard by her calmness in the the whole situation. The girls talked in the back about what just happened as I started the Impala.

"Hey uhh… Do you still want a ride?" I asked, a little scared of what was going to happen.

"Just a minute!" The girls shouted in unison, it was almost creepy. I backed up and went back to the car where Sam was leaning against the hood.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Sam sort of glared at me after I'd said 'I told you so'.

"What do you think they're discussing?" He asked, off topic.

"Whether or not we're murderers."

Finally the taller girl came up to us and said "We'll take that ride if you're still offering." My eyes bulged, surely I'd heard wrong.

"What?" I looked at the other girl, she didn't look happy and was eyeballing Sam and I. The taller of the girls repeated what she said. Sam told her we'd take her to her broken down car and fix it then let them be. The girls said nothing and I decided to break the ice.

"Well, uh, my name's Dean and this is my brother Sam. Nice to meet you….However odd terms they are…" My words stumbled and my voice broke off, it unsettled me the way the smaller girl glared at us.

"I'm Laura and this is Jessica," Laura, the taller girl told us, "don't mind her tho, she's just upset." She added in a whisper gesturing to Jessica behind her.

The girls piled in the car and Sammy and I followed suit, no one spoke a word as we were driving. The minutes seemed to drag on forever, until finally we arrived at Laura's car stalled on the side of the road with puffs of smoke billowing out of it occasionally.

Still in silence we got out of the car and I examined Laura's Camaro. "The radiators shot." I said matter of factly

"What does that mean?" Asked Laura.

"It means i can't fix your car here, unless we have the right parts. Which we don't." I don't know what i expected their reaction to be but it surprised me. Laura cursed under her breath and had to walkaway before she could calm down, that's how Jessica explained it anyway.

Sam cleared his throat as we waited in silence for Laura, "So, you still want that ride?"

Jessica gave him the look that says 'I'll fucking rip your throat out!' I've gotten that look enough to know what it looks like. As she opened her mouth I knew we were both on a highway to hell. I shivered.

"Laura may not find it odd that you have a dead body in your trunk but I do! So you better start explaining, I have my pepper spray and I'm not afraid to use that metal bat we have in our car if I have to."

"There's no need for violence! We just want to explain things…"

"Sammy." I whispered in his ear before he could say anything. 'Remember Dad's rule, we don't explain what we do to people, we come in kill some demons save their lives and get out, no explanation no questions. Are we really gonna break that rule?"

"Dean they saw the body of a dead vamp.

"Good point," I patted him on the back and muttered "Good luck" before going back to my car to grab the whiskey then leaning back to watch him explain.

"Alright" he started clear on the point I wasn't helping. "We're...hunters. We hunt demons and ghosts...and vampires, which is what you saw in th-there," Sam pointed to the trunk nonchalantly.

"You guys are crazy." There it was! Every sentence ever said by anyone we explain our job to. After a while your self-esteem seems to be numbed by this comment.

"You want proof, I'll show you." I announced walking to the trunk. I opened it and lifted the lips of the vamp, pushing down on his gums his fangs slid out. Jessica followed my finger and rested her eyes on the vampires cat like fangs. Her pupils dilated then she seemed to be contemplating whether or not to believe us. She opened her mouth but all we heard was the thump of body on concrete. Sam's face turned to one of concern and surprise. Jessica whipped around and screamed "Laura!"

She had collapsed on the side of the road.


	4. Chapter 4

~Laura's P.O.V.~

When I awoke, I found myself lying in a motel bed. I slowly sat up while rubbing my head. As I looked around the room, I saw Jessica in the other bed, Dean was asleep in a chair, and Sam wasn't anywhere to be found. I stood up and quietly walked over to the little kitchenette to get myself a glass of water. Just as I turned from the sink, Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sam asked while quietly walking over to where I was.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus."

"I know how that feels. Headaches don't normally make people collapse like that."

"Where are we anyway?" I ask while I walk to the nearest window.

"Albuquerque." He said plainly. "Dean had to carry you to the car," I couldn't help but blush, sheepishly I let my head drop to hide my face. "We sat you in the back with Jessica and drove all the way here."

"Oh. So how do you know how that headache felt like?" I asked remembering back on what he said.

"I get them, too. They aren't as bad now, though."

"You mean to tell me I'm going to have more like this?"

"Possibly." Sam looked thoughtful before continuing. "Did your mother die when you were younger?"

"Y-Yes. She did, but I was only a baby. My dad took care of my brother and I by himself."

"Were you about 6 months old when she died?"

"She died on the night I turned 6 months. Why?

"Our mother died when I was 6 months old as well. Dean was only 4."

"So what does that mean? It's just a coincidence right?"

"It's not a coincidence." Deans voice came from the doorway, he pulled on the bottom of his shirt as if he was putting it on. "This means that you're one of them." I looked closer into his dark eyes to see any hint of a joke, there was none he was dead serious.

"One of them? Who are them?" I ask my curiosity growing with my suspicion.

"You're a psychic, Laura." Sam said matter-of-factly. "And so am I, that's where the headaches come from. Is this the first headache you've had like this?"

"Well…" I tried to think back on whether or not I've had any other serious headaches. "Yeah." I say finally.

Dean and Sam both exchanged looks that seemed to be discussing something only they knew about.

"The night your mother died," Dean began, "was she on the ceiling dripping blood? Then did she catch on fire?" I felt my throat close up, how had he known? I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

"Same as our mother. The fire burnt the house down, ever since then we've been hunting." I shot Sam a quizzical look and he continued. "What killed our mother, what killed your mother was a demon, a very powerful one. We've spent our whole lives chasing it."

"And one of these days we're gonna shot that fugly son of a bitch for what he did." Dean exclaimed darkly. I could hardly believe my ears, I wasn't alone these two men knew how it was to lose your mother when you're so young. Dean turned away and went to the fridge to open a beer, despite it being early in the morning. I couldn't help but notice his muscles rippling underneath his shirt, I averted my eyes to my feet. After the conversation was over we heard Jessica stir in the room next to us, she walked into the kitchen where we were, briefly looked over Sam and Dean then turned to me.

"Is your headache gone?" She asked.

"Yeah, turns out-" She interrupted me before I could tell her what Dean and Sam told me.

"I know, I was listening. I couldn't sleep" Then she turned to Sam. "So you guys hunt demons and vampires?"

"And ghosts," Dean pipes in saying with a smile, "also shapeshifters, basically your everyday nightmares."

"So what was the creature inside your trunk?" I asked and Dean answered plainly.

"A vamp." Everyone was silent after this, I suppose we just didn't know what to say and Dean and Sam had said all they needed to.

Finally I understood why I had a headache like that. I just hope that I'm prepared for the next one, if one does happen again. Just then Jessica broke the silence, "Well thank you for helping us get to a town but I think after we get our car back from the automotive shop we're going to get back to our road trip." Sam opened his mouth in protest but Jessica cut him off, "Don't worry we won't tell about you or your, dead body," She winced as she said the word, "I just want to get back to our vacation before its over." Sam and Dean had thoughtful looks on their faces.

"You do realize, that you may never be able to live a normal life again." Sam seemed to be speaking to me, I waited for him to explain. "Now that we've found out that you're a psychic, like me, these headaches will keep coming. And for all we know demons might come after you, all we know is that after our mom died our lives were never the same."

"Maybe we can stay here for a few days till we decide what to do?"

Jessica hesitated before answering. "Alright." I couldn't tell you why but I didn't want to leave just yet, I guess I was curious about Dean and Sam's lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Jess and I spent the day walking around while Sam and Dean did some work, at least that's what they called it. We walked from shop to shop, looking at different things. Mainly shopping for pleasure. As I turn my attention to a light blue blouse, Jessica's gaze follows the window.

"Laura." She begins. I mumble a response, indicating her to continue. "What do you thinks up with those two?"

"Who are you talking about?" My reverie about the blue blouse is broken as Jessica indicates the two people she mentioned.

"Those two." She says and points to a spot outside the window of the shop, in front of the police station, Sam and Dean were dressed in three piece suits and talking to what looked like the sheriff.

"That's odd, why would they be talking to the sheriff?" I ask mostly to myself. "Maybe we should go over to them?" This time I addressed Jessica.

"Laura hold it." She stops me before I can take a second step forward. "We should talk."

"About."

"About them!" She juts her chin toward Sam and Dean. "First off when we ask for a ride we find out they have a dead body in their trunk which they 'claim'" She drew quotation marks in the air. "to be a vampire. Then after you collapse on the ground, instead of taking you to a hospital like any normal person would they just bring us to the nearest motel! Oh and did I mention they thought you're a psychic?"

"Jessica, really." I begin almost impatiently. "They gave us a ride to town and even payed for my car to be fixed and the only reason they say I'm psychic is because Sam has been there before. He recognized my headache for what it actually was. Those two know what they're talking about and you may not believe them but I do." I took a step forward breaking the conversation.

Jessica puts herself in front of me again. "I just-I just think we should be careful."

"You worry too much." I say before breaking away and heading in Dean's direction. I didn't have to look back to see if Jessica was following, I knew she was. Sam see us walking towards them before we cross the street. Finding ourselves standing next to them we can hear snippets of conversation.

"Oh you know, Kelly, was as normal as a teenager can get. Her brother though was a little shady, of those two I would've expected this behavior from him more than her." The sheriff explains to Dean who listens intently and doesn't notice us coming up to them.

"Dean, Sam, hey." I decided to announce our arrival. Dean turns, a bit startled then sees it us. He seems to contemplate what to do next before saying it.

He turns to the sheriff, "Sheriff Ramsey, these two lovely ladies are our girlfriends." Jessica seems a bit caught off guard but recollects herself quickly as the sheriff looks her over. I have to say I was most surprised when Dean leaned into Jessica, who was closer to him, and pulls her close as if he meant to hug her but not quite sure. Sam meanwhile takes my hand in his and whispers under his breath "Play along." I decide to take his advice, rather than look stupid denying it or make them seem like liars in front of the sheriff. (Even if that's what they were doing.)

"Hello there, I'm Officer Ramsey this towns sheriff." All business he turns back to Dean, "If thats all you needed agent I believe we're done here."

"Yes that's all we needed to know for now, thank you." They shook hands and Dean and Sam directed us away from the sheriff and towards Dean's impala. Once at the impala they somewhat awkwardly open the doors for us and we step in without question. After Dean and Sam step into the car I begin to address them.

"What the hell was that?" I ask none too politely.

"That was you helping us out of what would have been a sticky situation. So thanks." Dean turns to us with a smile.

"So you pretended you were my boyfriend, why?" Jessica asks, not hiding her disapproval.

"Because we're not really federal agents like the sheriff thinks we are. So thanks, sweetcheeks."

"Don't call me that." Jessica says, her eyes like daggers on Dean. I turned away from Sam trying to forget what had happened.

"Why were you pretending to be federal agents?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well you see-" Dean started but was interrupted by Sam who was impatiently tapping on his shoulder and telling him to look at something outside his window. Sam's nostrils flare and Deans eye becomes that of a hawks. Almost instinctively they both stepped out of the car, smoothed down their jackets and walking nonchalantly towards a young girl sitting on the park bench, staring straight ahead.

"Wait, what?" Jessica and I say at once and exchange confused glances. We both follow them out of the car. As Dean comes up to the young girl he is all but friendly with her.

"Why are you here? You know what people think of you in this town, they'd rather hang you then serve you breakfast, and personally so would I."

"Polite as ever I see Dean. Come." She pats the spot right next to her, hardly bothering to turn her head and speak to Dean and Sam directly. "Sit and we can talk." Suddenly she turns to look at Dean in full view and notices us standing behind them. "I told you…" She begins coldly her glare hardening as it rests upon us. "to come alone."

Dean and Sam seem to have the same thought as they both turn around to see us behind them, Dean curses under his breath before turning back to the girl.

"Look, please don't-" Sam starts then begins choking, as if the words got stuck in his throat and wouldn't come out. Jessica and I watch as Sam is now gasping for breath, and all the teenager did was hold her hand up.

"Alright, bitch. We were going to be civil about this but you give us no choice." The only indication that Dean was concerned for Sam was the hurried tone of his voice. Otherwise his eyes stayed locked on the girl. Then what Dean told her comes to pass as he reaches in his inner coat and brings out an old western style gun and proceeds to point it at her. She lowers her hand instantly, staring straight down the barrel of the gun. Sam can breathe again and as he fills his lungs with air again Dean steps in front of him, as if to protect him.

"You wouldn't actually use that...Not here in public." She says coldly.

Dean answers her simply; "Let go of Kelly, you son of a bitch." The girl is staring down the barrel again as Sam regains himself. Jessica and I are left with nothing to do but watch, not wanting to miss a second.

However people walking by had begun to notice the scene unfolding in front of us, one person brought out their Iphone and was filming it all. Someone called over the Sheriff and as he realized who the men were he began to run to the scene.

"Dean we're attracting attention. Finish it!" Sam whispers hurriedly. Dean seemed to follow his order and without hesitation pulled the trigger.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, as the buller cut through the air and into the teenagers skull, the sheriff was sprinting towards us. As the bullet made impact it sizzled and created a large black spot where it hit. It didn't look much like a gunshot, more like someone had burned the devil with a small circle of holy water. Dean and Sam wasted no time, they grabbed our arms and keeping their heads down ran us to the impala. Jessica and I hadn't caught on so quickly and noticed the man with the Iphone filming it all, a little too late. The camera saw us as we ducked into the vehicle. Dean revved the engine and sped off. Flying out of town faster than anyone could read our license plates.


	6. Chapter 6

We reached Nipton, California by nightfall. We drove up to a motel, parked the car, and got our room. Unfortunately, the only room they had available had only 2 full size beds.

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor." I said as I studied the small room. The wallpaper was light blue with a dark blue pattern. The carpet was a dull shade of brown.

"We can share beds. There is plenty of room in each bed for two people." Sam put his stuff on one of the beds.

"I'm not sharing a bed with Sam, though." Dean practically demanded.

"Then pick which of us you wouldn't mind sharing a bed with." I said kind of hoping that he would pick me. For some strange reason, I've been getting this weird feeling in my stomach ever since Dean played us off as their girlfriends back in Albuquerque.

He walked over to the other bed where Jessica was already sitting. "I guess it's you and me in this bed tonight." My heart dropped a little when I saw that he had chosen her. It seems though so did Jessica's as her face, turned away from Dean, seemed to be one of disappointment. As I looked over at Jessica I noticed she had bags under her eyes and a frown on her face, she was probably remembering eight hours earlier. As my mind began to wander off I started imagining the crazy day we had.

"Dean? Why did you shot that girl?" I hollered at him when the impala had sped off.

"She wasn't a girl, she was a demon." Sam answered for him.

"She looked normal to me, aside from the you know lift-one-hand-and-choke-Sam mojo she had going on." Jessica stated.

"Be happy we got out of there. That bitch had much more mojo than just choking people." Dean began.

"So this is what you do for a living." I said my tone taking on my of a quizzical approach.

"Yeah it's the life isn't it?" Dean replied as the impala sped down the highway.

"...This is so messed up." Jessica mumbled putting her head in her hands.

"Do you believe me now about Sam and Dean?" I leaned in to whisper to her, but all I got as a reply was a cold stare.

"Laura!"

"What?" I demanded as Dean broke me out of my reverie.

"You should see this." He spoke darkly and turned to the old television next to the wall. I followed his gaze and saw a young reporter standing in front of a crime scene that looked suspiciously like Albuquerque. As we all continued watching it turns out it was Albuquerque and the police were questioning the Sheriff as the reporter filled in their viewers on what happened there.

"At noon in Albuquerque a young girl, who was reported missing was seen shot by two men in the square of her hometown." The reporter continued. "Kelly Cassandra, a young ambitious teenager was reported missing two days ago after she started acting strange. Her parents feared drugs might have played a part in all this but that hypothesis was dropped after one man saw young Kelly and filmed her being shot to death." Next the screen changed to the video that was taken from someones iPhone. It was filmed from behind Dean and Sam but at an angle that showed Kelly talking nonchalantly with them. Then Jessica and I walked into the shot, too curious to hide our faces. The man with the iPhone had filmed everything, from Sam being choked to Dean pulling out his gun and shooting her. Then there was yelling coming from the background, Dean and Sam grabbed our hands and ran us to the car. The camera didn't pick up their faces as they kept their heads down but Jessica and I were all too obvious. The screen paused on our faces and the reporter continued talking.

"These two women in the video have yet to be identified, no one knows if they are working with the two men in this video or are harmless hostages in their killing spree. Only one man was said to have seen the faces of the two men but he claims to have no memory of it, the only information he provided the police was two dead end business cards." Sam clicked the television off and turned to Dean.

"We cut it too close this time." He stated.

"You're telling me." Dean then walked to the fridge in the next room took out a beer and promptly sat down in a chair across from the beds. Without any warning or hint of entry a man was standing beside the bed Dean laid his things on.

"Cas?" Sam began.

"Who the hell are you?" I stated a bit startled. The stranger apparently named "Cas" turned to look at me.

"My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the lord. Who are you?" This Castiel was shorter than Dean or Sam, with dark hair and a scowling face. Jessica almost choked the water she'd been drinking when Castiel claimed to be an angel of the lord. I figured everything was weird enough, if there are demons why not angels?

"Cas," Dean took a step toward Castiel, "This is Laura and Jessica. They...um...sort of got picked up along the way." Cas then proceeded to give us a full body lookover, scowling the whole time. Then he seemed to lose interest and turned back to Dean.

"You should be more careful next time, you're lucky I managed to wipe that mans memory of you in time."

"Thanks Cas, we owe you one." Sam said in monotone.

Castiel squinted his eyes at him, looked down then spoke again. "You say that yet every time you do, the favor is never repaid?" Sam and Dean stopped in their tracks and looked at Castiel. Then Dean walked over to his bags and pulled out a pie he picked up on our way here.

"How about some pie?" A playful smile played upon Dean's face but seemed to fade as Castiel spoke again.

"You know I don't require food for sustenance."

"Worth a try." Then Dean brought his pie over to the table and began to eat it.

"These two girls do you intend on keeping them?" Cas asked without any hint of our presence.

"Um..we're right here you know?" Jessica piped up but Dean ignored her as he then addressed Cas.

"Well seeing as they are now wanted for questioning I assume it would best if we helped them keep a low profile for a while."

"Then what? You're just going to leave us after that?" I asked a little annoyed. Partially offended by what he said, I left the room before Dean could answer.

"Way to go, Dean." Jessica said as she followed me out.

"What did I do?" He asked looking back at Sam and Cas who gave him confused shrugs.

"I don't know but I'm kind of glad they're gone." I heard Cas mumble as he sat on the edge of one of the beds.

In the kitchenette I walked through the back door, Jessica followed me out into the night.

"Laura wait!" But I didn't stop, and I didn't plan to.

"Men are clueless! I'm going for a walk." Throwing my hands up in exasperation I continued down the road.

~Jessica's P.O.V.~

I watched as Laura walked down the road in anger, if I've learned anything about Laura it's that she needs her space when she's angry. I decided to leave her and headed back into the motel room. Sam, Dean and Cas were deep in conversation and didn't notice me come back in.

I didn't mean to snoop, honestly I didn't, but what does any regular human do when they hear hushed tones discussing something apparently important and no one knows you're there?

"You mean that bitch isn't dead?" Dean tried to whisper loudly, although it wasn't much of a whisper.

"Now that Eris has most of hell on her side she's even more powerful than any regular demon. She needs to be taken down and it is imminent now that certain procedures need to be done in order to kill her." Castiel explained pointedly.

"So how do we kill her?" Sam inquired.

Cas paused as the room was silent, I didn't dare make a sound lest they hear me. "I don't know." Cas admitted finally, then he continued spilling out the words before any objections could be made. "However, there may be someone who does know."

"Who?" Dean ushered him to speak,

I peaked around the corner and saw Cas take a step toward Dean and Sam, then quite dramatically he said, "Azazel's daughter, Frea."

~Laura's P.O.V.~

"Why do guys have to be such jerks?" I mumbled to myself as I walked. I had no idea where I was going. "Why does Dean have to be such an asshole? A really adorable asshole..." I trailed off and stopped where I was. As I looked around I noticed nothing looked familiar. I had gotten lost. As I turned around I ran into another person. When I looked up I saw nothing but a smirk on their face and black eyes. I slowly backed away but the person caught my arm and covered my mouth and nose with a rag. It smelt funny. The last thing I saw, before everything went black, was a car speeding towards us.


	7. Chapter 7

When I came to, the first thing that I felt was heavy chains digging into my wrists, then I felt my bare feet upon the cold floor. The room was wet and drafty and the cold sank through my clothes and chilled me to the bone. I lifted my head and looked around, well aware of the fog that clouded my mind.

I was tied to a support beam, it seemed like the men that captured me left me unceremoniously tied here, on the floor. The room around me was bare, a concrete floor and concrete walls that looked like someone had once painted white but were now all but peeled off. On the walls there were symbols, strange demonic looking symbols I'd never seen before. What those were for, I had no idea.

I stood up, the chains binding my wrists to the beam following my hands up the pole. The floor was wet from leaky pipes above, that constantly dripped water. I couldn't hear anything, just water dripping and the sound of my own thudding heart. Did that mean whoever brought me here had left me to starve? Or did that just mean they weren't here, or perhaps the walls were soundproof? Thinking about it wouldn't help me, I began to look around the room searching for something within reach. There was nothing but small pieces of concrete that wouldn't do much against metal chains.

Across the room, barely visible in the shadows, there was something that looked like a table. Though I couldn't tell what was on the table, I wasn't sure I would like it.

Just then what sounded like a heavy door opened behind me. "Who's there?" I called as the door squeaked on its hinges. All I heard in reply was maniacal laughter. The laughter sent tingling chills down my spine.

"It seems like our prey is awake." Said a dark voice, when the man who spoke came into view I saw that he wasn't alone. Two other men and a tall, boney woman were with him. Each person's black eyes looked me up and down as they came into view. The women had her black hair pinned back and her long dark cloak fitted her curves perfectly. The other men were big and bulky, they looked like they bench pressed 200 pounds every day. One of the men held a knife up to my throat. "Our boss will be pleased, even though we didn't get the prey we wanted you're good enough." He hissed through his teeth.

"What do you want with me?" I hissed back, with just as much venom in my voice.

"You'll find out soon enough…" The woman spoke as she stood by the table in the shadows. My eyes strained as I tried to see what the woman was doing and what the hell was on that table, it was no use though.

The man who held the knife up to my throat pulled back and bent down to undo my binds. He didn't unlock them but rather ripped them apart with inhuman strength. Then forcefully he yanked my hands forcing me in front of him.

"Where the hell are you fuckers taking me?" As soon as I was done saying that one of the men slapped me across the face. "What the fuck?!" I spat in their faces.

"Keep your trap shut." He yelled and once again yanked me to my feet. I wasn't sure where they were taking me but I knew it wasn't good.

~Jessica's P.O.V.~

"Azazel, the son of a bitch that killed our mother, has a daughter?" Dean sort of yelled in surprise, then fell silent as if he were looking for Laura or I to come around the corner and ask what's wrong. I stayed put and continued listening, being careful to not make a sound.

Cas continued talking, "Daughters, actually."

"What?" Sam questioned.

"That's not all, Azazel's children are just as ruthless as him if not more. And they're angry with you, Dean especially."

"Why me especially?"

"Well you did kill their father." Sam pointed out.

"We can't be entirely sure that she will help us defeat Eris, but if they are as power hungry as their father they may agree to something. However neither of you can be there."

"Because we'll just piss them off even more and they may not agree? How do you think they'll act when they found out you tricked them into working with us?" Dean asked Castiel, who stood resiliently in front of him.

"I can make her take a binding promise, it's something angels will use during a deal. The binding promise makes sure the two participants go along with their agreed plan,"

"And if they don't?" Sam inquired.

"That's never happened." Sam, Dean and Cas stood in silence for a moment. Then Sam spoke again.

"Where are we going to bring Jessica and her friend? We can't involve them in this it's too dangerous."

"You could always put them back where they came from." Castiel injected quite rudely.

"No we can't leave them when they're wanted women. Maybe Bobby can help them." Dean answered.

I couldn't stay quiet this time, I came out from the corner and faced the trio. "Whatever you're planning to do you can take us with you." My voice rang out stern and unwavering, my eyes stared them down waiting for one of them to speak.

"How long were you…?" Sam began and I finished his sentence.

"I heard everything. You want Cas to make a deal with this demon that hates your guts and then you're going to use the demons information to kill an even bigger, badder demon that also hates your guts. And I'm telling you, you can't just leave us with one of your insane hunter friends! If we want to come with you, then we will come with you!" My gaze turned to stone, Dean and Sam were silent.

Dean looked like he'd had enough and stood up to address me. "You don't even know what its like. We _have_ to kill this demon or the world is screwed! You've only seen a dead vamp and a half-power-drained demon, and even then you were exposed to no actual threat. We're talking about real sons of bitches that want death and destruction, you think they'll stop when they see you? They won't these demons will rip your throat out without anything but a smile. And you want to come with us?"

"Someone's gotta save your dumbasses when you get screwed over." Was my only reply to Dean's monologue. Sam looked surprised, almost impressed, with my comment, Dean just looked furious. "And by the way I'd rather sleep with Sam." Just to make my point I moved my bag of things to the next bed, grabbed a change of clothes and walked to the bathroom.

A couple hours passed when I realized Laura hasn't returned from her walk. I got my phone from my bag and tried calling her phone.

'If you have reached my voicemail then I'm either ignoring your call or I'm in some serious trouble. If you really need to talk to me, try calling again.'

I hung up and tried again, all I got was her voicemail. I was starting to get worried because Laura almost always answered her phone when someone called. I had to tell Dean and Sam.

"Guys we got a problem." I announce into the room as I walk in, I notice Cas is gone.

Sam and Dean looked up from the television, as they were watching. "Where's Laura, I thought she was with you?" Dean asked.

"Exactly my point, she's not picking up her cellphone and that's not like her. I have a bad feeling somethings happened…" My voice trails off and I know Dean and Sam are thinking what I'm thinking. The room remains silent and my worst fears are confirmed. "Something got her, some demon or whatever right? What do they want with her!?" I realize my voice is growing panicky and before I can say more I have to hide my head in my hands and sit down, trying to gather myself again.

"There's no reason to assume the worst just yet." Sam begins, "We'll go look for Laura, maybe...If she has been taken we can find some clues somewhere." The words came out of Sam's mouth like he said them every day, just like it was no real problem. My courage gathered up again I nod in agreement and Sam and Dean head to the impala, I followed suit.

"Which direction did she go?" Dean asked, masked pain almost audible in his voice. He sounded like he really wanted to find her and the way his eyes were set straight ahead it looked like it too.

"That way." I point the way and Dean starts up the car and follows it.


	8. Chapter 8

~Laura's P.O.V.~

Turns out the demons were bringing me to their boss, they say she's very powerful and I should try my best not to piss her off...Like I was going to follow their advice! I had some pretty nasty things I would like to say to that bitch and as they pushed me down a corridor I was going over what I should say first. Then an idea hit me. I remember Dean telling me that demons could be sent back to hell by reciting an exorcism. Lucky for me those classes I took in Demonology at college really pay off in situations like this. Unluckily for the demons surrounding me, I had memorized how to exorcise a demon...Actually there were many ways to exorcise a demon, I just hoped the version I knew would work.

I stopped in my tracks and kicked the man behind me. "Don't make me strangle you before we need to kill you!" He retorted.

Remembering the exorcism I began to recite it. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis-" The demons caught on to what I was saying and punched me before I could say more. I noticed though some of the demons were hunched over, that meant the exorcism had worked, or at least started working. I continued reciting it, "omnis satanica protestas, omnis incursio infemalis adversani," The exorcism was working the demons had stopped walking and were clutching their throats, one of the men tried to stop me but while they were busy being exorcised I pushed my way out of their grasp, faced them and continued talking. "Omnis congregatio," My voice grew louder as the demons began wailing and lunged for me but I evaded them. "Et secta…" Suddenly my memory failed me. _Damnit not now of all times!_ "Et secta…." I said again but for the life of me I couldn't remember the last words to the exorcism. The demons noticed my hesitation and laughed.

"Maybe next time you try to exorcise us you should make sure to remember the whole exorcism first!" The man who spoke righted himself and advanced on me. However; thanks to their stupidity they hadn't retied my hands after detaching them from that pole. My hands were free and I was able to run down the corridor before more showed up.

At the end of the long hallway there were double swinging doors, I would've bet anything those doors would take me outside, and if they weren't...well they were my only exit. Running even faster I stole a glimpse behind me, the demons were catching up with me.

Suddenly I burst through the doors with more momentum than I was prepared for, which made me trip over my own two feet and fall to the ground. In the room I had busted into were even more demons and as I looked up and they realized I was an escaped prisoner the whites of their eyes disappeared and were replaced by black holes. Then all at once I had the whole room trying to catch me. I'm not even sure how I managed to escape this many demons but as fate would have it there was another door to my left that hadn't been blocked by that many demons. Seizing my only chance I hurried toward the door. Unfortunately my luck had run out, still running from the demons behind me I paid little attention to what was in front of me, and I ran straight into one of them.

This seemed to be more powerful than the others because she gave off some kind of dark essence, it was clear this one had more mojo than the other demons that chased me. The other demons stopped and watched it all go down.

"Thought you'd escape, huh?" She hissed in my ear, her hand tightened over my neck, she began pulling me upward until my feet weren't touching the floor anymore. The woman smiled wickedly at me, she was clearly enjoying seeing me squirm in her hands. Slowly my throat began to burn, it burned only in places that seemed to create a pattern. Her hand grew hotter and it felt like I was being branded.

Then finally my brain decided to work and I remembered the rest of the exorcism. I kicked out as hard as I could at the demon bitch, my foot landed in her stomach and her hand unclenched. I was dropped to the ground and immediately I started the exorcism again, speaking so fast I almost stumbled over my words. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica protestas, omnis incursio infamalis adversani, omnis congregatio, et secta diabolica, ergo draco maledicte, ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus audi nos!" Just as I finished the exorcism the demons around the room convulsed, their heads flew back and their mouths opened. Black smoke swarmed out of their mouths.

My head began to feel lightheaded and I realized I hadn't taken a breath, inhaling deep, my lungs gratefully filling with air I wasted no time in barging out the next door. As the next door had turned out to be my last I couldn't help feeling like all that was just pure dumb luck that got me out of that hellhole. What did it matter, though, I was free and even though I had no idea where they had taken me I would most likely be able to find my way back to the motel we were at, at least.

I ran for what felt like hours until finally the rolling countryside had turned into flat city, from there I managed to hop onto a public bus. I didn't know where it would take me, but I didn't care I needed to get as far away as I could. Filling on with the other passengers I was thankful for the folks of the city, because they traveled on public transportation so often they never really seemed to pay attention to the other passengers, and after having every eye on me at that horrible demon nest I was grateful. I stayed on the bus until every last person had been dropped off. But at the last stop I decided I should get off and figure out where I was exactly. As I reached the front of the bus I started to tell the driver to let me off.

"Excuse me Sir, can you just let me off anywhere? It doesn't matter where." But to my surprise the driver didn't bat an eye. He didn't acknowledge me at all. "Hello, sir?" I asked again but again the man didn't do or say anything. "Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face, getting impatient now. The driver just kept driving. A long line of casino's passed us and then a smaller version of the statue of liberty. Finally I knew where I was, the demons had brought me all the way to Las Vegas. That was 60 miles away from Nipton. Maybe if I had a vehicle I'd be able to drive back but I don't and I'm not even sure how I'm going to pay this bus driver, let alone pay for a cab to take me to Nipton. Not like this bus driver seemed to want my money anyway he wasn't even acknowledging me. He just kept driving until we stopped at the place where the drivers kept their buses till their next shift.

"Finally" I exclaimed as the doors opened and the driver took the keys out of the ignition. As I stood up so did the bus driver, still completely ignoring my presence, we both moved to step off the bus and collided with each other. "Watch it, jerk!" I yelled at him firmly, greatly agitated by his ignorance.

The bus driver however didn't seem sorry as he just looked around for what he could have collided into. The man completely looked me over as if I wasn't even there, scanning his bus and deciding there was no one on he looked almost scared, then hurried off the bus.

"What the hell was that about?" I say mostly to myself as I step off the bus. The man began talking with another driver apparently it was time for his shift as the man handed him the keys to the bus.

"Hey can you at least tell me how I can get to Nipton, California from here?" Again the man just ignored my presence but so did the other driver. He walked right past me and onto the bus which roared when he turned the ignition, then he sped off to start his shift. "Is every person here completely ignorant of their customers?!" I yelled in frustration. Then I started to walk away and try to find someone who could point me in the right direction. Maybe if I told a cabby my story he'd take pity on me and let me ride to Nipton for free? Then again how likely was that? He probably wouldn't even believe me let alone let me ride in his cab for free.

The street was wet from recent rainfall and puddle dotted the road here and there, reflecting the yellow light from the casinos and street lights. Walking down the street, cold and alone, not to mention barefoot, I wondered how the hell I was going to get back to Jess, Dean and Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

~Dean's P.O.V.~

We drove for what seemed like a few hours and still no sign of Laura anywhere. Jess sat in the back, anxiously looking out the windows to look for Laura, Sam was there trying to help her keep a level head.

"This is getting us nowhere!" I announced with more emotion than I intended to show. "Laura's not anywhere up or down this street. I'm starting to think that she is actually in trouble, and if that's true then we need to figure out a way to track her. Maybe Cas can use some angel mojo he has to find her. Either way we need a plan."

"Dean, wait pullover!" Jessica yelled hurriedly from the back, I stopped the car and almost instantly she was out of the car and picking up something off the street. "These are Laura's headphones, maybe they fell out of her pocket."

"This means that she's really in trouble." Sam echoed all our thoughts. I looked toward the street, thinking, looking for clues. Then it flew out at me, like a clown in the middle of a forest.

"Tire tracks heading up to the curb." I pointed to what had caught my attention. "The sons of bitches jumped her!"

"Who jumped her?" Jess asked me as she walked closer to see the tracks better in the dim light.

"Demons," Sam said as he stood up. He was rubbing something between his thumb and index finger. "I found some sulfur where her headphones were."

"Don't demons just kill people?" Jess asked with fear in her voice.

"Not if you have something they want." Sam replied wiping his fingers on his pants.

"Laura could possibly still be alive. We should follow these tracks to see where they lead." I suggested as I sat back in the drivers seat.

"What would they want with her?" Jess asked as she climbed in the passengers seat.

"Possibly, her blood." Sam answered.

"What do you mean her blood? What about her blood do they want?"

"She has demon blood in her. I have it in me, too. That's what gives us our psychic abilities."

"Demon blood?! So you're both part demon?" Jess pointed back and forth between Sam and I.

"No, just the people with the psychic abilities. I don't have any demon blood in me." I reassured her. Though she didn't look reassured at all.

Later we stopped at a motel in Boulder City, Nevada. We looked for Laura for an hour. She was no where to be found in Nipton. I figured the closest city they could have taken her would be Vegas. Most demons like large populated cities to hide in, too many people for anyone to notice anything strange. I left Sam and Jess at the motel while I went to the bar to ask if anyone had seen Laura. I got a picture from Jess to show people.

"Have you seen this girl?" I asked the bartender.

"No sorry, haven't seen her. Is she your girlfriend?" she asked back, leaning forward and obviously trying to distract me.

"Y-Yeah, she is." I replied before I could think of anything else. The bartender looked disappointed in my answer then she shook her head. "Thanks anyways. If you do see her, could you give me a call?" I handed her my number.

"Sure thing, handsome." she winked at me and went back to serving and flirting with the other customers.

I walked out of the bar into the busy late night city life. I walked a couple blocks trying to clear my mind to think of where they could have possibly took her, but I couldn't get Laura off of my mind. Everything reminded me of her.

'What am I doing? I can't be acting like this. Her life is on the line right now.' I thought to myself as I walked back to my car. I turned the radio on and REO Soundwagon's song 'Can't Fight This Feeling' was playing. I angrily pushed the radio off.

"Angry about something Dean?" Cas's voice came from the seat next to me. I hadn't expected him to be there and almost jumped out of my seat when I heard him.

"What are you doing here Cas?" I sighed, trying to show him I wasn't ready for bad news at the moment.

"I talked to Frea."

Cas had my attention now, I turned to him and waited for him to explain. Cas didn't catch on, just stared out the front windshield with that same scowling expression he always had, like he was always confronting the bigger problem in life. "And...what happened?" I asked

"She hates your very existence, that much is clear."

"Yeah thanks for the news flash captain obvious."

"So I told her I'm working alone, she seemed the tiniest bit satisfied that I had not gone there on your behalf, however, it wasn't enough."

"You mean she refused to help?"

"I believe her words were, and I quote, 'The world can burn in hell for all I care.'...unquote." Cas continued looking out the windshield as he talked.

My palms hit the dashboard, not only was Laura missing but we now had no way of destroying possibly the badest demon mother there was. "Great." I muttered under my breath. "How are we supposed to kill Eris the alpha demon then?"

"You mean before she raises all of hell against humanity and destroys the human race that god created then marches to the doors of heaven and declares war on angels and demon kind alike?"

I looked at him like the answer was obvious. "Yeah. Before life as we know it ends would be nice."

"My only idea would be to raise the archangels to smite her."

"How in the hell do we get an archangel to kill her? We could be ants for all the attention they pay us."

"If the archangels understand why god created the human race in the first place maybe we can get them to protect god's creations. All angels serve god perhaps we could use that as leverage."

"Okay but how do we get in contact with an archangel?"

"I'm on it." Suddenly Cas was gone and I was alone in my car again.

It was too quiet so I turned on the radio, Carry on my Wayward Son by Kansas was playing. Accepting the music and grateful for something else to come to my ears besides misery I turned it up.

I drove back to the motel to tell Sam and Jess the news, but I found them asleep, in the same bed. They both faced opposite walls of the room. I just sat down on the other bed, not really wanting to sleep. All I wanted to do was make sure Laura was back and safe with us then kill that son of a bitch, Eris. My thoughts soon put me to sleep.

~Sam's P.O.V.~

When we all woke up and had packed our things, we headed out to Dean's impala to begin the search for Laura, again. Dean had that far away look again, I could never read his face or understand what he was thinking when he makes that face. We searched all over the city for her, flashing her picture at almost any person who could've ever had contact with her but still nothing. One time we almost got recognized when I stepped into a convenience store and the T.V. was showing the playback of that time in Albuquerque, luckily we got out of there before anyone could figure out who we were.

Dean seemed to be getting more upset by the minute, Jessica had mostly tried to keep a level head, she told us places Laura would've automatically came to if she was wandering the streets. Out of us all Jess knew Laura best and we figured if Laura was on the streets by some dumb luck we could try and check the places that seemed most likely she would go. But after a whole bunch hoopla Dean suggested we resort to calling Cas.

"Worth a try, if we can't find her Cas might be able to." I agreed and so I began to pray, "Castiel...we could use your help on this." No sooner had I begun speaking then Cas appeared in the back seat next to Jess.

"You called?" Was all he said.

"Cas we need your help to find Laura, you know the girl from the motel in Nipton. we think demons got her and we need your help to find her." Dean told him.

Cas scowled again, his eyes squinted and his brow furrowed, "The one with the brown hair right, taller than her friend?"

"Yes." Dean answered him expectantly.

"I can't seem to get a fix on her location. The most I can do is the last spot she was unprotected."

"Wait, protected? From what?" I ask.

"Anti-angel runes. It's a small street near the motel in Nipton, I'm assuming you've checked there though?"

"That was where we found her headphones and where we found out she had been jumped by demons." Dean said. "Son of a bitch!" He slammed the steering wheel.

"Perhaps now you can focus on the task at hand?" Cas waited for an answer however Dean and I waited for him to explain. "Finding a way to kill Eris." He leaned forward and spoke the words as though they were obvious.

"And what Cas you want us to leave Laura?" Dean asked him.

"Is saving one human life more important than saving all of the world and heaven?" Cas seemed to think the answer was simple but Dean looked infuriated.

"We are not going to leave her to the demons! She's a psychic, like Sam, and that means they are mostly likely using her for unpleasant things!"

"What if they're using her to get you to go after her?" Cas said plainly.

"So?" Dean countered.

"Dean, don't get too over your head trying to save her. We need to focus on killing Eris and frankly this girl," Cas spat the word girl like it was poison, "is distracting you."

"You did not just go there Cas…" Dean said threateningly.

"When you're ready to search for Eris with me, call me I will be waiting." Then Cas was gone. I looked over at Dean and noticed his face had gone red, his lips pursed. Everyone was silent in the car until Jess spoke up.

"Maybe we should find another motel and start searching for her in the morning?" Jessica's voice was small and almost not there.

"Yeah." Dean said and started the car.


	10. Chapter 10

~Laura's P.O.V.~

I had walked at least four blocks before my feet gave out and I couldn't continue. I collapsed on the sidewalk outside a restaurant window. My legs spread out before me I tried to catch my breath. I felt like a homeless person and with my barefeet I probably looked like one too. Then a passerby tripped over my spread out legs, "Ow!" I exclaimed but they didn't seem to take notice.

It was only until his friends caught up to him that I began to question things. "Tripping over your own two feet again, eh Raymond?" His friend came up to him and patted, talking in a Canadian accent.

"Not this time you guys, I swear there was something there that tripped me, I felt it." He protested.

"Sure…" Said his lady friend catching up to the rest.

"No I swear it! I felt something there and it tripped me only I didn't see it!" They continued like this down the street until they were out of earshot. That made three people in total that had not seemed to see or hear me, I'm starting to think this is pointing to something.

Next to the busy restaurant I was leaning against, there was a chinese store that was out of business, the lights were off inside and with the street lights behind me it made a pretty good mirror.

I walked over and looked in, mostly curious about how if I really did look like homeless person. Only my reflection wasn't there…I couldn't see myself like I would normally. The only thing I saw was a large demonic symbol where my neck should have been. It glowed with a lilac aura to it and when I lifted my hand to touch where it should have been on my neck I couldn't see my hand but the light from the symbol was momentarily blocked and then unblocked when I removed my hand.

The symbol formed an elongated 'z' like shape with another curved line touching the bottom of the 'z' and continuing down my neck into the neckline of my shirt, on both sides of the 'z' were small dots that glowered with just as much silent brilliance as the rest of the symbol. My skin didn't feel any different, I didn't feel any indentations or scars on my neck just smooth normal skin. I then reached out and touched the reflection of the symbol. As with any reflection when I touched it the shadow of my arm fell over the symbol obscuring it slightly, only my arm was still not visible in the window.

"What the hell?!" I almost screamed and backed away. Wiping my eyes, sure it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. When I opened them again the symbol was still there and my body still wasn't. What I was seeing was real, I had no reflection….Did this mean I was dead? What does this symbol mean, could it be the symbol of death? If so then where was my reaper, my glowing light? Where was my heaven? I panicked on the inside and before I could stop and think my feet were running me away from the scene. What am I going to do? Screamed a voice inside my head. I'm going to find a way back to Dean, Sam and Jess thats what! My brain screamed back, but that panicky voice in my head wouldn't stop.

What was that symbol for? Am I really dead?

Shut up! You're not dead! That's not possible you made it out of the demons nest alive right?

Why can't anyone see me then? It wasn't half wrong, as I ran down the street I occasionally bumped into a person and as I did I pushed them out of the way. The person would respond by looking dazed and searching the sidewalk for anyone who could've hit them but no one was close enough to. Once I hit a christian girl, with a chastity ring and a cross on her neck, she began muttering a prayer under her breath.

I'm not the devil bitch! I'm just...lost.

Ok Laura stop it! Get a hold of yourself, you've got to find Dean, Sam and Jess. I forced my feet to stop running and stood there panting. I looked for a street sign, a few feet away I saw one that said Jefferson Hamilton Street. I then looked for a place where I could sleep. I saw a giant box in an alleyway across the street. I quickly ran over to the box and found a tarp that I could put over the box to keep it from getting soaked throughout the night. It was at this point in my day that I truly felt like a homeless person. Luckily, I found an old tattered blanket that someone recently threw out and covered myself with it.

~Dean's P.O.V.~

It was still the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep. Sam and Jess were sleeping in the same bed again, looking at them somehow made me feel even lonelier. I turned over but still my mind wouldn't rest. I couldn't take it anymore so I got up and wrote a letter to Sam.

Loading my shotgun into my duffel and my handgun in the back pocket of my jeans I headed out the door. If we were gonna find Laura we had to do it quickly. I walked to my baby, the impala, threw my stuff in the back and started the engine.

The next town over was Vegas, and much as I loved to indulge my feelings over a shot glass and a hooker by my side, with the current situation the sight of casino and bars gave me a headache. Searching by car would be no use, demons aren't gonna stand on the side of the road with a glowing sign in hand that says "Laura's right here! Come get us!" I parked the impala in an old alleyway, stinking of smoke and wet from the rain.

I must have searched at least four blocks, but no sulfur no black eyes, nothing to suggest that demons are there. Finally though, I came across something that caught my attention. A tarp was placed over a box, the better to keep out water, looking closer I saw a tattered blanket.

Under the blanket however...was nothing. Someone had obviously placed the tarp and blanket here to make a place to stay warm and sleep while on the streets, but no one was there. I looked closer and realized something was holding up the blanket, I wasn't sure what but that blanket was on top of something. I leaned in to pull the blanket back, but it revealed nothing. Nothing was there. I hadn't come any closer to finding her. For the first time in a long time I knew what it was like to miss somebody. Without me knowing Laura had found a way to my heart, it sounds stupid because we've only known each other for a week but it was true.

Suddenly the top of the box bent upwards and then was pushed away from me. Thinking it could've been a ghost I drew my handgun. "Who's there? Show yourself you son of a bitch." I shouted into the alleyway, I got a few strange looks from people passing by but other than that the ghost seemed to be gone. Suddenly I felt a tug on my jacket. This ghost wasn't done but it didn't seem to be violent, it seemed to be leading me somewhere. I followed the insistent tugs on my jacket, they lead me out of the alleyway and in front of a store window. I couldn't believe my eyes at first, I blinked and looked closer at the window. I saw myself, looking like a badass, but beside me, at about neck height, there was a strange 'z' like symbol. It looked demonic but I hadn't seen it before. Thinking ahead I took out a piece of paper and scribbled the symbol on it.

"Castiel get your feathery ass down here now!" I shouted, mostly at nothing. That was one of the luxuries in the city, nobody cares if you're crazy. Almost instantly Cas was beside me, looking too infuriated for his own good.

"Dean?" He said he looked over my shoulder, his eyes got bigger and he stopped scowling. "I see you've found Laura for the worse."

"What? Cas what are you-" I turned to look behind me, the 'z' symbol was still in the shop window but no one else was there. "I need you to tell me what this symbol means." Cas looked impatient but he took the piece of paper I handed him and explained.

"It's a demonic symbol, one made for silence and invisibility. Most likely, when Laura was captured, a demon placed this symbol on her. Now, no one can see or hear her...she's right behind you."

I turned around but I couldn't see anything, I just felt another tug on my jacket. My gaze turned towards the shop window, where the symbol still stood. "How come you can see her then?"

"I'm an angel, Dean, demonic symbols have no power over me."

I turned around, but I still couldn't see Laura, I don't know why I expected to. My heart dropped anyway. My hand reached out to the spot where Cas said Laura was. I didn't know what I was reaching for but I felt a hand take mine. Warm fingers enclosed mine, I couldn't see or hear her but Laura was right beside me. I had finally found her, I had to fight the urge to smile and forced myself to focus on the task at hand. I let go of her hand and turned back to Cas.

"So…" I cleared my throat. "How do we get her back to normal."

Cas hesitated and then said "Follow me." He turned and walked into the alleyway, I felt Laura grab my hand and, tightening my fingers around hers, we followed Cas.

Once we were back at the car Cas turned to my right and, a little forcefully, placed one hand about where Laura's heart would be and the other at head height. First Laura started to glow, an outline of purple light, when I blinked again Laura was back to normal, and Cas was gone. Laura looked startled, she looked down at her hands as if seeing them for the first time, then she looked up at me.

"Laura! Thank God." I said and promptly hugged her. I hadn't realized I was squeezing her until she said:

"Dean, I can't breathe!"

"Sorry, sorry." I pulled away and looked at her. She looked okay, though barefoot and her hair was a little ruffled. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm glad you finally found me."

"I'm glad, too. We should get back to Sam and Jess." I walked to the driver's side of the car.

"Good idea." Laura replied while getting to the passenger's side. We both got in at the same time. I started the car and we were on our way back to the motel in Boulder City.


	11. Chapter 11

~Jessica's P.O.V.~

I woke up to find Sam still asleep and Dean nowhere to be found. I looked around for any sign of where Dean could have been. I saw a note on the table in the little kitchenette. I read the note then immediately went to Sam.

"Sam! Wake up! You need to read this!"I frantically tried to wake him. On my second attempt I woke him.

"Read what? What's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"Dean's gone off by himself to find Laura." I said as I gave Sam the note.

"That moron." Sam spoke under his breath.

"Why would he go by himself?" I ask Sam, thinking he would know the answer.

"I have no idea. I honestly don't know the reason why he does half the things he does." Sam replied while standing and walking into the bathroom.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Are we gonna go after him? What if he gets captured by demons too?"

"Dean's not stupid," Sam paused, "OK maybe sometimes he is, but I doubt he'll get captured, even if he does Dean knows how to handle himself."

"So what are we supposed to do, sit and wait for him to get back?"

"No I got a better idea," Sam began and grabbed the spraypaint out of his duffel bag.

"What's that for?"

"In case of demons always be prepared."

Within thirty minutes we had multiple demon traps laid out and and exorcism on hand. We weren't sure what we expected but if Dean went to find Laura and Laura was captured by demons it'd be better to be prepared. In his note Dean promised he'd be back within three hours. So far he'd been gone thirty minutes longer than promised. Sam wanted to believe that Dean was still coming back but I got a little paranoid.

"I don't like waiting." I said while looking out the window for a '67 Chevy Impala.

"Dean's a good hunter, he was raised to be one, we both were."

I paused and looked at Sam, "I guess I never really stopped to consider you'd been hunting for that long. It must've been hard, being raised to be a killer."

Sam met my gaze, "It was, I never really forgave our Dad for bringing us up like that…" Sam's voice trailed off like he preferred not to talk about it. I left it at that and continued looking out the window. Not long after Dean's car pulled up with Laura in the passenger side.

"Oh my god! He did it!" I exclaimed and opened the front door.

Sam followed me out, then stopped when he saw Laura step out or the car.

"Laura!" I yelled and ran into her, if it's one thing Laura and I are good at, it's killing each other with hugs. "Thank God Dean got you back! I'm so glad you're okay-wait where are your shoes?"

"I have no idea...The demons took my shoes."

I looked at her quizzically she just gave me a look that said don't ask. After that we all went inside and Laura told us what had happened to her. My fear of demons turned into hatred, I wanted them to pay for hurting Laura, but I wouldn't know how to kill a demon in a fight. After Laura told her story we decided to hit the road. We figured we'd drive back to Laura and my apartment, in Wichita, Kansas. Turns out that was just two hours away from where Dean and Sam grew up, small world huh?

We planned to grab a change of clothes and my car, a red toyota corolla, that was still at our apartment. Thing is Las Vegas was seventeen hours away from Wichita, so we planned to layover in Denver, Colorado, if we left early in the morning we could make it to Denver by nightfall. We would then leave early the next morning and head to Wichita.

~Sam's P.O.V.~

We finally made it to Wichita after 2 days of driving. Dean drove the first day and, to my surprise, I drove the second day. Jess was in the passengers seat telling me how to get to their apartment after getting off of the interstate. I followed her every direction and we soon made it to their apartment. Laura was the first out of the car. She bolted up to the door,unlocked it and ran inside.

"What was that all about?" I asked Jess.

"She probably has to use the bathroom. It has been a good 3 or 4 hours since we last stopped for a break." She replied walking to the apartment. Dean and I followed behind her. Jess and Laura's house was like any other apartment run by two young women I guess. The hallway opened up into a small living room, complete with retro looking chairs and a blue suede couch. Dean dropped his bag on the end table next to the door.

"Nice pad you got here." He said looking around as if trying to memorize the look of it. I guess it was a habit of ours, always studying our surroundings.

"Thanks, it cost Laura and I most of what we had saved up combined. But we worked hard and eventually saved up enough money for our road trip, which I guess wasn't a total fluke." She said her eyes glinting at me.

"So, we're laying up here for a while, do you have any extra bedrooms?" I ask.

Jess turns to me and says; "Sorry, we don't but the couch pulls out."

Dean looked at me with a sour look on his face, "I am not sharing a bed with you." He said as if the mere thought was impossible.

"Fine, jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean made his way to the kitchen while I made myself comfortable on the couch, Jess looked from me to Dean and back again.

"Okay then." Was all she said before disappearing behind a door, which I guessed led to her bedroom. Laura walked out of the bathroom and giving me a sidelong look retreated into the room next to Jess's.

About 10 minutes later, Jess came out of her room in a completely different outfit. She had on skinny jeans, a white undershirt with a sleeveless orange overshirt, and red high top converse. I had to admit, she looked really good. God, Sam, what are you thinking? She sat down next to me on the couch and turned on the TV.

Dean and Laura walked into the room at the same time. It was kind of funny because what Laura had on made Dean just stare at her. She had on a tight black tank top that showed a little bit of her stomach, dark wash mini shorts, and black combat boots.

"Hey, lover boy, you're drooling a bit." I say to Dean to snap him out of his gaze. Laura just happens to look over at him as he wipes the corner of his mouth and laughs. She walks past Dean and into the kitchen, his eyes followed her.

"Damn." Was all he said, then he sat down in one of the chairs next to the couch.

After laying low for a day Dean and I went out to look for any local cases, and on the way we decided to pick up a few things at the local store, mainly food and demon killing supplies. Just your everyday household necessities.

"So theres been two killings each one a month after the other. Victims said to have their eyes ripped out of their skull before bleeding to death." I inform Dean on the recent unusual killings in the area.

"Gruesome," He grumbles, "so what we thinking vengeful spirit bent on ripping eyes out of their sockets?"

"Most likely." I stopped to think then said, "Dean, you like Laura don't you?"

Dean had opened a package of apple pie and stopped himself before he took the first bite his mouth wide open. "What?" He asked in a harsh tone. "Why would you ask that?"

"Nothing, I mean it's obvious, I think we all noticed your staring eyes."

Dean looked like he wanted to bitch slap me but held back. "Shut your cake hole. We are helping Laura because-"

"And Jess." I butted in.

"...and Jess," Dean added hastily then continued, "because we got them into this mess. It's the least we can do."

"Whatever you say." I couldn't help smiling a little as Dean ended the conversation. The impala started and we were headed back to the girl's house. When we got there the neighbors gave us suspicious looks. An elderly couple who lived on the floor below Jess and Laura, they greeted us asking who we were.

"My name is Dean, this is my brother Sam. We're just spending the night with Laura and Jessica then heading out tomorrow morning on a road trip."

"Oh," Said the old woman, "I thought those young girls set out on a road trip a week ago."

"Oh yeah they did." I interjected quickly. "We met them when their car broke down on the side of the road and drove them back here. They invited us to join them on their road trip as a thank you."

"Oh well that was very nice of you young boys!" The old woman brightened and clasped her hands together. "Jessica and Laura are such sweethearts! Well you four lovebirds have fun on your road trip!" The old woman exclaimed but before she could say anymore a sound of yelling came from the second story open window.

"Bash his head in! I wanna see his blood decorate the floor!" That was Jess's voice followed by two sets of victory cries.

"Ohh that was a clean kill, right in the heart!" Laura's voice then carried down to where we were standing with her neighbor, more laughter and victory cries followed.

"Uh, Mrs…" Dean began.

"Preston, dear, but you can call me Darlene." The old woman smiled and Dean continued.

"Right, um, Darlene will you excuse us?"

"Of course darling, it was nice meeting you!" She proclaimed happily and hobbled off to her car, her cane making a soft thud sound on the ground.

Dean and I followed the noise the girls were making into one of their bedrooms. We knocked and opened the door, inside the room were posters of skinny, pale and darkly dressed men the title of one of the posters said Black Veil Brides. There were also Harry Potter posters and more pictures of heavy metal bands. Jessica and Laura were playing what looked like their Xbox in the corner of the room. Laura seemed to be in an intense fight and Jessica screamed encouragement as the fight went on.

Dean cleared his throat and Jessica turned around, Laura stayed intently focused on the game. "What are you-what are you doing?"

"Oh hey guys! We're just playing Skyrim, Laura's in the middle of defeating Miraak, the first dragonborn, all she has to do is take control over his dragon and ride it through Apocrypha and then finally defeat Miraak forever!" Jessica exclaimed this very happily and then turned around to help Laura's self-esteem again.

"Dude," Dean turned to me, "Geek overload. She's perfect for you man." He then patted my shoulder and turned back to the open front door.

"Dean!" I protested and followed him out to help bring in the rest of the bags from the store.


	12. Chapter 12

~Dean's P.O.V.~

Sam and I got the rest of the groceries into the house. I called the girls to come help because honestly we didn't know where anything went. Only Jess came out to help.

"Where's Laura? Still playing that Skyrim game?" I asked her.

"She's putting it away. She'll be out any minute."

"Oh, okay." Just as I said that Laura appeared. She walked right passed me and plugged her iPod into a stereo on the counter. She began to play Skillet's Comatose album. She danced around while helping Jess with the groceries. I couldn't help noticing that Jess was mouthing the words to song as it played. Laura dug around in the bags and found the pie I bought myself and handed it to me. She then got a fork for me to eat it with.

"Want some?" I asked Laura, holding out the pie to her. She scowled in disgust.

"No, thank you. I don't like pie. Unless it's Jess's mud pie." She replied and Jess and her shared a smile.

"Who doesn't like pie?!"

"I don't like pie, either." Jess piped in while rummaging around in the bags and placing food where it needed to go.

"Not everyone is as crazy about pie as you are Dean." Sam chimed in from behind me.

"You people are un-american!" I said then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Laura followed and sat next to me.

"So is this a bad time to tell you that I don't eat hamburgers either?" I looked at her in shock. "Never really have."

"What foods do you like?" I asked her. She turned so that her whole body was facing me, her arm resting beautifully on the back of the couch and her hair falling around her in a mesmerizing way.

"Well, I like Mexican food, I love Italian food. I don't really know what else. I know there's a lot more." Laura began explaining the foods she liked and I was lost in her conversation.

~Laura's P.O.V.~

Jess and Sam came in just to tell us that they were going for a drive. Jess wanted to show him around Wichita. After they left, Dean and I just sat watching TV. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He turned a light shade of red.

"What was that for?" He asked as he turned to face me.

"I never really thanked you for finding me and for helping Jess and I back in New Mexico."

"Oh, y-you're welcome." Dean then turned back to face the TV. I slowly did the same. Why can't I just tell him? What am I so scared of? Oh right, rejection. I must have been scowling because all of a sudden Dean turned to me and asked:

"You alright? You look like something's bothering you."

"N-no, I'm fine." I fake smiled toward him.

"Okay, then."

~Dean's P.O.V.~

When Laura kissed my cheek, I felt my heart jump a little. All she was doing was saying thanks for everything Sam and I had done for her and Jess. She looked away slowly and started muttering to herself. I couldn't really hear what she was saying. I asked her if everything was okay and she said that everything was fine but I could definitely tell that something was bothering her. Part of me hoped that she had feels for me like I do her. Why can't I tell her? I'm usually not scared of anything. Hell I've been to hell and back! I just have to go for it. I have to tell her. Now is my only chance to let her know that I want to be there for everything she goes through. It's now or never.

"What's now or never?" She broke me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I looked at her in confusion.

"You said something about it being now or never."

"Oh." I mumbled to myself. We just sat looking at each other for a few seconds. I slowly leaned in and kissed her. To my surprise, she kissed back.

~Jess's P.O.V.~

Sam and I took Dean's impala for a ride around Wichita. I'm not sure why I suggested it but I thought showing him around town would be an opportunity to be alone with Sam. I had to admit to myself that he was cute, and freakishly tall, but I didn't care about that. It was a nice drive, though a little awkward. What the hell Jess! Tell him you think he's cute...Oh god no don't tell him that he'll think you're crazy! Sam looked out the window at the neighborhood, it always seemed like he was scowling when he was thinking. I hadn't known Sam and Dean for that long but this much was obvious about them. They must have seen some pretty bad things and gone through a lot while hunting demons.

In the end my courage failed me and as the tour of the neighborhood was over I was wishing harder than ever that Sam would say something. He didn't and instead we drove back up to the house.

Sam and I walked into Laura and Dean making out on the couch. I watched in confusion while Sam cleared his throat to let them know that we were present in the room. Laura blushed as they pulled away from each other.

"We leave for an hour and this is what we come back to?" I asked. Laura stood up and walked into her bedroom. I followed her to see what that situation was.

~Sam's P.O.V.~

"I knew it. You do have feelings for Laura." I stated to Dean as I sat in one of the chairs.

"So? You like Jess." Dean retorted back to me.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." I sort of brushed the question away.

"Don't lie to me, Sammy. I see the way you look at her."

"Yeah, well, right now we're talking about you and Laura. So are you officially together or what?"

"I don't really know. We just sort of kissed. That's all."

"Are you going to ask her?"

"I'll give it a couple of days." Dean looked away and pretended to watch the television, I knew though that he wasn't interested in the T.V.

~Jess's P.O.V.~

I walked into Laura's room right after her.

"What was that all about?" I asked her.

"I don't really know. He just sort of kissed me out of no where." She replied smiling to herself. I only really see her smile like this when she's really happy.

"Oh okay. Well I'll let you do whatever you're doing in here." I left her room and went back into the living room. Sam and Dean were just sitting and watching TV. I sat down next to Dean and turned to him. He slowly looked over at me.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice as sharp as a knife.

"You better not hurt her in any way, shape, or form. You got that?"

"I have no intention of hurting either you or her." Dean replied matter-of-factly.

"Good. I'd hate to have to slaughter you." I smiled at him and went back to watching TV.


	13. Chapter 13

~Jess's P.O.V. ...still~

After what happened between Laura and Dean, I felt even more like a coward for not going after Sam. If Laura got to make out with a sexy man on our couch why didn't I?

But just when I feared I lost my chance forever, Laura insisted we stay with Dean and Sam.

"You're not leaving us here! Not when we know the truth." Laura insisted to Dean.

"Laura it's dangerous….I-I couldn't bear it if…" Dean broke off not wanting to say the words.

"If what Dean? If I got hurt, I can handle myself you know."

"She's got a point, Dean." Sam chimed in from the couch. We were in the living room arguing, well Laura and Dean were arguing mostly. Occasionally I'd back her up and Dean would look even more shocked. Sam, who until now had observed, was realizing they couldn't make us stay anymore then we could make them stay with us.

"A point!" Dean started on Sam, "and what Sammy we're just ignoring the fact that every person we meet ends up dead!" Sam closed his mouth and seemed to be thinking but didn't say another word.

"Dean, Laura's a psychic like Sam. The demons already came for her once, who's to say they won't come for her again? Wouldn't it be safer to be under the protection of a couple hunters?" I argued logically. The way I saw it my logic had a good reason for us to go with them and they couldn't refuse it. Dean looked at me and realized he was overwhelmed with opinions. He cursed under his breath and then said.

"Get in the car!" He jerked his thumb toward the door where outside his impala sat, grabbed his duffel bag and walked out the door.

"Don't worry about him, he's just stubborn." Sam said with a smile and grabbed his things and followed Dean.

Laura and I looked at each other, evil smiles playing upon our lips. Though neither of us would admit it we both thought it. Subconsciously we'd always dreamed there was more to life than what we saw. We sometimes daydreamed about fantasy worlds and heros and action. Though you could hardly say what we found was heroic or full of heros, we had discovered that life is more than it seems, like we always liked to think. The way I saw it this was an adventure...a pretty gruesome one but we weren't squeamish in the slightest.

When Laura and I got in the car, with essential extra clothes and some salt and iron (advised by Sam and Dean), I began with the questions.

"So we get to hunt demons with you guys?" As I said it Dean turned around and faced me his face very serious.

"Let's get something straight, hunting demons is serious business okay. It's not a glory filled job, what we do. If you want to hunt demons you're gonna need a briefer."

Then Sam faced us, "And understand that once you're in the life of a hunter you're never out."

"No one's ever escaped this life." Dean agreed glumly.

"Not like we had much of choice anyway." Laura added.

"That's one thing we can agree on. The life of hunter finds you, and never lets go." Sam said dramatically. Dean started the impala and we were heading down the road.

~Laura's P.O.V.~

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Rapid City. There's been some sightings of omens there." Sam replied.

"First we're going to stop by our friend Bobby's place in Sioux Falls." Dean mentioned.

"I have an uncle Bobby. He lives in Sioux Falls, too." I kind of mumbled to myself, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sam turned around and looked at me strangely. "Bobby Singer?"

"How did you know?" I asked bewildered.

"Wait Bobby Singer in Sioux Falls is your uncle?" Dean piped up.

"Is he yours too?" Jess asks from beside me.

"Well," began Sam, "he's more of a family friend but…" Sam added. "Did you know Bobby's a hunter?"

"I haven't seen him since I was really young so no. But thats strange when did he become a hunter?"

"He's been a hunter for as long as we've known him. Back when our father," Sam faltered before continuing. "was still on the road with us sometimes he'd drop us off at Bobby's while he went hunting."

We drove almost 8 hours just to get to Sioux Falls. I was actually excited to see my Uncle Bobby for the first time in years. I wonder how he'll react to Dean and I? What am I saying? Dean and I aren't officially together…. Are we? I have to get him alone and ask him sometime within the next couple of days.

We pulled into the salvage lot around 9 pm. Dean knocked on Bobby's door. After the second time Bobby answered. He looked different from the last time I'd seen him, which isn't surprising. Bobby now looked older with lines lining the edge of his mouth.

"Hey boys. What are you doing here?" He asked gruffly while scratching at his beard.

"There's a case in Rapid City. You heard anything on it?" Dean began without any hint of a hello.

"Yeah come on in." Bobby stepped aside and lead all four of us into the livingroom where he kept all of his stuff. He then turned around and saw me. He tilted his head a little and looked at me with that 'I know you' face.

"Hey, Uncle Bobby. How long has it been? About fifteen years since I was last here?"

"Laura? My have you grown. You were how old when you last came to visit?" Bobby took a few steps toward me and placed his hands on my shoulders as if to know that I was really here.

"I was like ten." It was then that he realized that I had come in with Dean and Sam his face grew more confused, piecing together that I was with Dean and Sam. He looked over at Jessica for a minute then looked at me waiting for me to explain.

"Uncle Bobby, this is my best friend in the entire known universe, Jessica."

"It's good to meet you sir, I've heard a lot about you from Laura." Jessica extended a hand in greeting but Bobby ignored it and turned to me.

"You talked about me?" Bobby seemed surprised.

"Well you are my favorite Uncle." After I said this Bobby snapped out of his bittersweet memories.

"What in tarnation are you doing with Dean and Sam?" He demanded.

"Yeah about that, Bobby, we sort of picked them up along the way." Dean told him a little awkwardly, I couldn't help feeling a little unimportant in Dean's eyes. Why did he say that? Doesn't he care?

"When you say you 'picked them up along the way', Dean, I get the feeling that can't mean this was a chance encounter."

"The more I think about it you're right Bobby." Sam continued, "Laura's a psychic...Like me."

Bobby looked at Sam with an unreadable expression then said. "You four better find a seat, this is gonna take a lot of explaining."

After we told Bobby the whole story he sighed and put his head in his hands, his elbows leaning on his knees. "I'm glad you're okay, Laura." He said then added to the boys, who were sitting in the couch across from him, "You were right to bring them here, demons don't give up easy, those bastards." Bobby paused then continued. "Alright then, you girls can stay here, there's beer and pie in the fridge,"

"Pie!" Dean interjected and ran to the kitchen to extract the pie. "Come to papa, baby." We watched as he happily walked back into the livingroom, his adorable mouth full of pie.

Bobby shook his head and continued as Dean seated himself again. "I'll go shopping for some proper food later, in the meantime why don't you boys tell me what you found on this case in Rapid City. Laura, I assume you remember the house well enough to show Jessica around?"

"Yes, I do." Bobby turned back to the boys who were on their feet and walked them into the library. Jessica then addressed me, speaking up for the first time since we got here.

"It's definitely not a coincidence that your Uncle Bobby knows Sam and Dean."

"Well what do you think it is then? Fate?"

"Destiny." She answered.


	14. Chapter 14

~Sam's P.O.V.~

Dean and I walked into the library and sat down while Bobby shut the door. He sat down across from us and looked back and forth between Dean and I.

"So I've been hearing of electrical storms around the area."

"I've read up on some deaths in that area as well. Women, between the ages of 20 and 30 are disappearing out of nowhere. Then their bodies somehow wind up in Canyon Lake." I announced.

"20 to 30? That's quite an age group." Laura said as she walked in with Jessica behind her. "Are you sure it's just women getting killed?" She asked me as she sat down next to Dean. Jess quietly stood behind where I was sitting.

"I'm pretty sure. Look at all of these missing persons reports. Some date back to about 5 years ago, when it all started." I placed some reports on the desk Bobby was sitting at, pointing to the most recent deaths.

"What are the locals saying about it?" Jess piped up suddenly.

"All of these women were staying at the, presumed haunted, Hotel Alex Johnson. Many years ago, it is said that a young woman jumped out of the window in that room to her death. She was a very happy, friendly lady and a regular guest at the Alex Johnson. Individuals that knew her best found it highly unlikely that she had actually jumped and committed suicide. They suspected foul play as she stood to inherit a good sum of money. She is known as the "Lady in White" that haunts the 8thfloor, in particular, room 812."

"Let me guess, all those women stayed in room 812?" Dean chimed in.

"That's what my guess would be. We should go to Rapid City tomorrow and talk to the people who run the hotel." I replied looking between Bobby and Dean.

"Then that's that. We're heading to Rapid City tomorrow. Bobby, can Jess and Laura stay here-" Dean was about to say more but Jess interrupted him.

"Oh no you don't! We said we're coming with you and we meant it." Dean looked at Jessica and then at Bobby, who offered no help. Dean's gaze turned to Laura who stood behind Jess and wore an expression of complete support in Jessica.

"Besides," Began Laura, "You said only women between the ages of 20 and 30 were being killed. Jess is 24 and I'm 25. We fit the description perfectly."

"You want to be bait for this ghost!" Dean asked but Jess's and Laura's face stayed resolutely the same. They were determined and we couldn't stop them.

"They're determined Dean, I don't think we can stop them." I spoke up. Dean didn't look happy but he gave in eventually.

"Women!" He threw his hands up in exasperation, as he turned he said, "Fine we leave tomorrow!"

~Jess's P.O.V.~

After we convinced Dean to let us be the bait for this ghost I was feeling pretty confident. Still one part of my mind screamed at me; You stupid girl! This stunt will get you killed! But my courage screamed back; Shut up! If we want to gank this ghost we gotta do this! Dean and Sam are some of the best hunters, they can get the job done without getting us killed.

As a war went on inside my head I knew, logically, that I would follow through with this plan, so would Laura. As we filed into Dean's impala, the next morning, the boys said goodbye to Bobby and loaded our things in the trunk. Dean climbed in the driver's seat and Sam in the passenger's side as usual.

When we were on the highway Sam and Dean seemed more at ease, and Sam started a conversation. It was mostly just an ice breaker but the atmosphere in the car felt less tense the more we talked. Dean and Sam asked about us and who we were before we joined them on the road.

"Jessica and I went to the same school's, middle school and high school. We became best friends in high school, then went to college together. I studied education and demonology on the side. Jess studied creative writing." Laura started

"Wow," said Sam with a chuckle, "Demonology, how ironic."

"And I'm guessing you know all about demons then?" Dean asked, addressing Laura through the rear view mirror.

"I know how to exorcise and keep them at bay, that's about it." Laura explained.

"That's all you need to know. Except that demon's lie." Dean said.

"So when we get to Rapid City, we'll need a plan." Said Sam with usual foresight.

My fingers played with the white ball on a chain around my neck. My father gave it to me and I always considered it my courage booster. "Simple." I started, "Laura and I stay in the room overnight while you two stay in the room next to us and once the ghost comes you gank him."

"Easier said than done."

~Dean's P.O.V.~

As we drove Laura and Jess told us more about themselves. Stuff like their favorite show to watch right now is Once Upon A Time. Whatever that's about. Jessica said watching it, was like at one point, you want to cry tears of joy then the next minute you want to jump in the TV and rip someone's head off. I actually tuned into the conversation once Laura piped up.

"... just so many emotions come out during the show and after watching it." Laura stated.

"Being in a fandom sucks, but we love it!" Jessica piped up happily from the back.

I turned to Sammy and said; "Great, we managed to find two crazies."

"We always find the crazies Dean." Sam told me with a smile. Apparently we were talking louder than I thought because then Jessica spoke to us from the back.

"We may be crazy but we take pride in that! Being a geek is extremely liberating!"

"That's so true!" Laura agreed. The rest of the ride was the same, Sam would start up a new conversation by asking the girls about themselves and Laura or Jessica would go off on a rant. at a few points in the conversation Laura and Jess would talk about things Sammy and I didn't understand then giggle.

When we finally arrived at the hotel four hours later we were all silent. Taking in the view of the hotel. The hotel had a half condo half old victorian style look to it, but aside from that it looked relatively new. It had symmetrical windows decorating the front.

"How old is this hotel?" I asked Sammy when immediately turned to his notes that were stashed inside his duffel bag.

"It says here that the founder, Alex Johnson, opened the hotel in 1928."

"Awesome, who knows how many ghosts this place has collected."

"Wow this hotel is beautiful!" Jess exclaimed when she got out of the car. "Great! Let's get checked in!" Jess grabbed her things and practically skipped to the front door Laura trailing right behind her.

When Sammy and I joined them they were already asking the receptionist for their room. "We'd like to stay in the room 812 on floor 8."

"Room 812! Oh!" The receptionist made a little gasp and a smile played upon her lips. "You must have heard about our haunted package!" The receptionist turned and ruffled around behind the counter for a while, when she came back up she was holding a T-shirt and a small gift card in her hands. "If you pay our ten dollar fee we will let you stay in the 'haunted'" The woman drew air quotes around the words haunted and seemed about to burst with joy as she continued. "room 812, normally the room's fifty dollars but with our Haunted Package you can rent it out for one night and with it comes an official Alex Johnson Ghost Hunter t-shirt!" She held up the t-shirt, "and…." She drew out the word 'and' then paused as if she was waiting for a drum roll, "a twenty dollar certificate for Paddy O'Neils!"

"The girls looked at her like she was crazy but Sammy recovered quick. "Yes! Of course, the haunted package…" He reached over and accepted the card and t-shirt then took out his wallet and paid for the room. "Thank you very much, we'd also like to rent out the room next to it." The receptionist seemed happy that he had taken the offer and Sammy paid for our room.

"'Haunted Package'...I swear humans want to be killed by ghosts!" I say skeptically as we walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

~Laura's P.O.V.~

The hotel room was okay, Jess and I got our own beds and shared a bathroom. We didn't bother unpacking anything but salt, iron and our p.j.'s. The rest of the day was just waiting till night. Before going to bed Dean and Sam went around the floor checking for EMF. Surprisingly nothing came up on the meter. Dean said the floor was free of ghosts, that made me nervous.

Dean and Sam went over the plan with us, we were to wait and be bait for the ghost while Dean and Sam looked for a way to destroy her. As it was the ghosts remains had been burned and she'd been cremated. When Dean and Sam were checking out the eighth floor the asked the receptionist if anything in the room held sentimental value to the lady who died here. The receptionist responded saying; "Well the Lady in White was a regular at the Alex Johnson. I assume she rented out the room for as long as she lived here. That particular room probably has lots of sentimental things that were never cleaned out after she died…" The receptionist leaned in closer and whispered, "Some people even say that the Lady in White hid her money away before she died, so that no one could have it. No one knows where she hid it, it may even be in that room."

Once it was time however Jess and I went to ours beds. My restless mind eventually let me sleep. It seemed like mere seconds till I woke up again. Wind blew my hair out out of my face, I looked over and realized the window was open. it's curtains billowing in the wind. I was pretty sure we had not opened the window last night. I stood up and went over to close it. When I did though a white fog blew past me. The fog had more force than natural and I stumbled.

"Jess...Jess wake up!" I said hurriedly, the ghost was here, now was the time to follow through with our plan. "Jessica!" I reached the bed and shook her awake while simultaneously reaching for the salt.

"What! Is it here?" Jessica asked as she sat up. My hand was almost on the salt when the white hand came out of nowhere and knocked it aside. Salt poured onto the floor. "I'll take that as a yes." Jess swung her legs over the bed but before they touched the floor she was flown backwards, into the bathroom door which split as she hit it. Jessica lay on the bathroom floor unmoving. My heart jumped, but I reached for Dean's shotgun full of rock salt.

As I aimed the rumoured 'Lady in White' appeared in front of me. I pulled the trigger and she dispersed into the air. Seconds later she was behind me, I sensed her and turned but she clamped her hand over my throat.

"Who did it?" She whispered in my ear, her black hair falling over her face, her white gown moved with the wind. "Was it you?" She didn't wait for an answer, "Well the money's mine! You can't have it!"

Just when I thought I couldn't hold my breath anymore the White Lady disappeared. "Laura! You okay?" I heard Dean call as he and Sam marched into the room. Dean helped me off the ground and Sam went to check on Jessica who was on her feet now. We all looked around the room nervously waiting for the Lady in White to appear again.

"There!" Jess screamed and pointed at a spot behind Dean. He immediately turned and fired rock salt into her. She disappeared and this time Sam acted quickly.

"We have to find out how to kill her!"

"Oh yeah and how do we do that Sammy, she doesn't seem very talkative today!" Dean shouted back at him. Sam just ignored it and looked around the room, his eyes moving everywhere. Suddenly Sam seemed to find what he was looking for because he bolted across the room to the dresser.

With a single push the dresser was moved to reveal a handle built into the floor. It was a small hatch that opened, when Sam opened it though the Lady in White came back. She hit him with everything she had and he fell back against the wall. Dean fired another round but she avoided it as she flew right past him. Jessica was still by the bed when the Lady in White reached her.

"You! How dare you come back! Markus Bowman and his family you will pay for taking my life!" The Lady in White lunged for Jess. Luckily she ducked at the right time, skillfully reaching for the salt in front of her. Once her hand grasped the salt she turned and let it fly at the ghost who disappeared once again.

~Jess's P.O.V.~

I thought I was a goner for sure, when I managed to disperse the Lady in White however my heart started beating again. Until I noticed a white spherical object roll across the floor.

"No!" I lunged for my white ball, that fell of my chain necklace. I don't know why but my stomach contracted and my heart leaped. I knew instinctively that if that porcelain ball was destroyed it would be hazardous to my health. My hand clamped the white ball just as the Lady in White appeared again. This time she had trouble getting past Dean and Laura but Dean was tossed onto Sam. They both fell to the floor again. Laura stood in front of me with a shotgun.

I had to admit she looked like a formidable foe. Unfortunately the Lady in White didn't hesitate, she screamed, rushed past her, and pushed me into the wall.

"Now kitsune." She whispered in my ear, I couldn't tell what the others were doing but I heard chaos. Furniture began to fly around the room. "You will die!" There were clashes and shouts I couldn't see the others but the Lady in White seemed pretty intent on ripping my heart out.

She began with my neck. A single finger nail dug itself into my skin, I felt a warm liquid course down my neck, it grew longer as the ghost slid her nail down my throat. "Suffer." She whispered with a certain finality that made my heart freeze.

Just as the Lady in White was about to paint me my final goodbye she stepped back and screamed in pain. Her body went up in flames and she was gone. When the Lady in White was gone everything was silent. I looked toward Sam, Dean and Laura they were all huddled over a burning fire in the floorboards.

The fire in the floorboards turned out to be ten thousand dollars in cash. Sam and Dean guessed that the woman had hid her money away here under the floorboards to keep it from thieves. Then when thieves came and tried to take the money they pushed her out the window. Until now she has haunted the eighth floor in search for her killer and attached to the money because it was the last thing she died trying to protect.

One question still remained however, why did the Lady in White try to kill me, and what was a kitsune? After all the ruckus however the manager and other residents were a little spooked, they didn't know what was going on in there. Dean and Sam decided it'd be best for us to leave before strange questions were asked. We sneaked down the stairs and out the back door of the hotel. No one noticed as we piled into Dean's impala and drove off.


	16. Chapter 16

~Laura's P.O.V….still~

We drove back to Bobby's house but on the way we stopped to get gas. Dean had Sam go out and fill it. Jess went out to buy some snacks. I was sitting in the front with Dean. There was an awkward silence for a couple minutes. With any hesitation Dean grabbed my hand and held it in his.

"I'm glad you're okay. Honestly I was worried about you and Jess staying in that room by yourselves. You handled everything well for your first case."

"Oh, thanks." I glumly said to myself. "Dean, have you thought about it?"

"Thought about what?" He turned to face me. I turned to face him. I saw concern take over his face.

"About us. Do you not remember back at my apartment? I've never stopped thinking about it. I honestly have true feelings for you, but if you don't feel the same...then I understand." I finish and look back out the windshield.

"I remember…. I remember that I was a bit scared to make the first move. I do have feelings for you too. It's just that whenever Sam or I get close to someone, they die. I'm just worried about you." He put a finger under my chin and turned my head to face him.

"Dean, I managed to escape from like 20 demons by myself. I'll be okay."

"It's not just demons, Laura. There are plenty of other nasty sons of bitches out there. Shapeshifters for example, they take the form of humans. I had one disguise itself as me. I just don't want you getting into a situation like that."

"I won't as long as you never leave my side." I looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"That sounds like a challenge." He smirked at me. "I accept. So does this mean we're together or no?"

"Only if you ask me properly." I said jokingly. He took my other hand in his and faced his whole body towards mine.

"Okay, Laura, will you be my one and only?" He leaned in pulling my face in too.

"Yes, I will." He smiled at me and went in for a kiss.

~Jess's P.O.V.~

I walked out of the little store and up to the back of the impala where Sam was crouched putting gas in the car. I looked in the back window and saw Dean kiss Laura. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Sam looked up at me and wondered what I was looking at. He stood up and looked in the window. He then looked at me.

"Is something wrong, Jess?"

"N-No. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I said looking at him.

"You just seem upset. Like you want what they have, or sort of have."

When he said that my heart skipped a beat. What is he implying? Is he hinting that he likes me too? Now is the only time I have to tell him. I'm just going to go for it.

"Sam? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Go for it." He leaned against the back of the impala.

"What would you do if you liked someone, but didn't know if they liked you back?"

"I would tell them. If they feel the same then its good for the both of you, but if they don't feel the same way then I would guess that it wasn't meant to be. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just going to come out and say it. I really like you Sam." He looked at me with no expression on his face.

"I-I like you too, Jess. I was going to tell you when we were driving around Wichita, but I wasn't sure if you felt the same way." He moved closer to me. We were standing closer than we've ever been. He then slowly leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back and stood up on my tip-toes so he didn't have to lean so far. Next thing I know, I hear clapping and yelling coming from inside the car. I looked in the window to see Laura and Dean cheering. I looked back at Sam and saw him blush.

"Alright, if you two are done, I'd like to get to Bobby's before it gets dark." I heard Dean yell out of his window. Sam and I got into the back of the car. Dean started it and we were on our way back to Bobby's.

~Dean's P.O.V.~

We left the gas station and were on our way back to Bobby's place. All of a sudden a thought hit me.

"Laura?"

"Yeah?" She looked at me.

"How are we going to break the news to Bobby? He wasn't the biggest supporter of you being with us when he first found out."

"If he doesn't like it, then he'll just have to suck it up. Just let me tell him."

"Do you want me there when you tell him?"

"Of course I do." She smiled at me. I grabbed her hand and held it in mine while I drove. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Sam and Jess holding hands as well. Laura then turned on the radio. The song playing was Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi. She started rocking out to the song. She looked back to Jess and they sang it together. I just smiled and drove silently listening to them.

~Sam's P.O.V.~

I was glad that Jess had feelings for me. I had someone other than Dean to protect. Not that I actually protect him. I watched as her and Laura sang along with most of the songs that played on the radio. I have never really seen Dean this happy before. Laura and Dean's conversation before the radio turned on was actually quite interesting. Dean was worried about what Bobby would do to him when he found out that he and Laura were a couple. I wondered the same. Bobby seemed very protective towards Laura when he found out that she arrived with us. We'd just have to wait and see.


	17. Chapter 17

~Sam's P.O.V… still~

We arrived back at Bobby's around 8 pm. Bobby was outside on the porch drinking a beer. He looked over at us and stood up.

"How'd it go?" He asked us.

"They did very well." I replied looking over at Jess and smiling. Bobby looked confused at us and looked over at Laura. He just stared at her with either anger or fear in his eyes. I looked over to see Dean standing next to her. He had put his arm around her waist and leaned them both against the car.

"What in the tarnation is going on?" Bobby sort of yelled at her. Laura looked startled like it was the first time he had yelled at her. I saw Dean tighten his grip on her waist.

"Sam and Jess are together." She tried to change the subject off of her.

"Don't try to change the subject, Laura." He seemed to be getting a little pissed off.

"Fine, Dean and I are together."

"What? What did I tell you about them!" He snapped at her.

"You never told me anything about them. In fact, you never told me about you being a hunter!" She snapped back with a little more fire. Bobby was taken aback from her statement. "You're just going to have to deal with this. If you don't like it, then I guess I won't come around anymore." After Laura said that Bobby was silent. She walked past him and into the house slamming the door behind her. Dean tried to follow, but Jess stopped him and shook her head at him. A few seconds later we hear another door slam.

~Laura's P.O.V.~

Why is he so upset about me being with Dean?! He's never told me anything about them! He never told me about anything about him being a hunter either. How could he keep that a secret from me? We used to tell each other everything. He used to be my escape from my problems at home. I guess things change after a while of not talking or seeing each other. I sat on the edge of my bed and laid back. I looked around the room. It was the same as the way I had it the last time I stayed over. I remember spending weeks at a time here. It was always just Uncle Bobby and I here. Unless his friend, John, dropped off his two boys. I suddenly sat up realizing that Dean, Sam, and I would hang out together when we were at Bobby's. I then went to the jewelry box on the dresser and opened one of the little drawers. Inside was a necklace that Bobby gave me. I remember seeing it around Dean's neck. I pulled it out and held it in my hand.

I heard a knock on the door then the door opened. Bobby poked his head in.

"Can I come in?"

"I guess." I didn't bother looking at him.

Bobby hesitated then said; "I'm sorry. I overreacted to the situation...You know what tends to happen to people who are close to hunters?"

"Dean told me they die."

"There are worse fates than death." He sat down next to me. "What you got in your hand?" I opened my hand.

"The necklace you gave me the last time I was here. I did some research on it. It keeps demons or spirits from possessing you. Only two were made in the entire world. I have this one, and Dean has the other. I read that if a man and a women each have one, that they were meant to be together." I looked at Bobby. He looked a little sad.

"All of that is true. I'm just scared that something bad is going to happen to you. You're the only family I have left."

"Robert Steven Singer! That is not true! You have both Dean and Sam, and now Jess, as your family. We aren't going to leave you. I'm not going to leave you. Ever." I say forcefully, meeting his wandering eyes.

"I just tried so hard to keep you from the hunting life, but I knew that it will eventually catch up to you. I'm glad Dean and Sam found you and brought us together again." He hugged me. I hugged him back while tears filled my eyes. He looked at me and wiped them away.

We heard a knock on the doorframe. We both looked over to see Dean standing there. Bobby waved him in. Dean stood next to me. I took his hand in mine.

"You want to know something?" Bobby asked.

"Depends on what it is." I said joking with him. Bobby looked back and forth between Dean and I.

"When you both were little, I had a gut feeling that you two would end up together at one point in time." Bobby and I both looked at Dean. He had this look of confusion displayed across his face. "Do you not remember? You two were inseparable. Poor Sam had no one to hang out with."

"I hardly remember anything from my childhood." Dean stated. "I know it sounds bad, but…."

"I understand. It's okay. The only thing I remember from my childhood is coming out here and staying with Bobby." I smiled at Bobby, he smiled back.


	18. Chapter 18

~Jess's P.O.V.~

After Bobby went to see Laura he stayed in there a while. We heard calm voices talking and guessed they were getting along. Sam and I sat on Bobby's couch and watched T.V. while sipping beers. We sat close to each other and for the first time in a long time it felt right, it felt like home.

Sam eventually asked me about the ghost back in the Alex Johnson.

"What about her?"

"Well aside from the fact she seemed pretty intent on killing you? She mentioned someone related to you, I think. Markus Bowman, was he your father."

I looked away from Sam and set the beer down, I never liked being reminded of my father. he left my mother and I when we were young, never had any explanation never came back, never looked back. "Yeah," I sort of chuckled and fidgeted my position, something I do when I'm nervous. "He, uh, he left. A long time ago, I think I was nine maybe. Haven't seen him since."

"I'm sorry...I never knew our mother. Dean's the one who remembers her."

"It's fine, my sorrow over him leaving has slowly turned into silent hatred, until a few years ago. When I was in college I expected it to be a new beginning, I tried to forget him and I did, 'til yesterday."

Sam looked thoughtful then asked; "She said your father and his family will pay for taking her life, what does that mean?"

"Maybe my father's the one who pushed her out the window. I wouldn't know...My mother did say he was obsessed with money and almost gambled all of ours away." Sam's question got me thinking again about that night. Suddenly I remembered something I probably shouldn't have. Sam noticed a change in my posture.

"What's wrong?"

"She called me something, the Lady in White called me something...not normal."

"What was it?"

"Kitsune?" Sam's eyes grew wide as I said the word. By his body language I could tell he knew what that meant. My fingers worried the white ball on my chain necklace again. Sam's eyes wandered down to my hand. He put his hand over mine, then slid his fingers between mine and grasped the white ball. "What is it?"

"You're a Kitsune?" Sam looked kind of shocked as he looked up at me. I watched a his face grew from surprise to realization to horror.

"Sam what's wrong? What's a kitsune?" I stood up getting worried now.

"A Kitsune? You guys talking about a case?" Dean came in the room, closely followed by Laura and Bobby. Dean met Sam's eyes and a silent message was passed between them.

~Sam's P.O.V.~

It almost wasn't believable that Jess could be a kitsune. How could a beautiful, small thing like her come from a breed that kills for a living? When Jess was filled in on what a kitsune was she stared silently at the ground. I could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Laura protested, she paced around the room. Dean leaned on the doorway of the library where we had congregated. Bobby was doing some research on Kitsune in his one of millions folklore books. "If Jessica's a kitsune and kitsune have to eat pituitary glands to survive…" Laura paused, unable to say the words that would finish the question; "But Jess hasn't killed anyone, and she certainly hasn't eaten their brains out!"

Dean and I had no answer for this. I looked over at Jess sitting next to me. I put my hand on top of hers and squeezed it, she squeezed back but didn't look up.

Just then Bobby spoke up. "It says here that a Kitsune need not kill unless they have discovered their powers."

"What kind of powers." Jessica's attention snapped onto Bobby like a light switch. She was suddenly aware of everything now.

"A kitsune's powers can range from seduction to possession to a form of shapeshifting." Bobby finished the last word with a tone that suggested he didn't understand.

"What form of shapeshifting?" Jess asked.

Bobby closed the book and turned to Jess, "You have claws." He said promptly. "According to this you can retract them."

Dean piped up; "And according to our experience all that is true."

"You mean you guys have met a kitsune before?" Laura asked, she finally stopped pacing and stared between us.

"Dean has killed a kitsune before." I said, without thinking I put more anger into my voice then I thought I had.

"She was killing people Sam!" Dean retorted with more anger.

I opened my mouth to protest but Bobby interrupted us. "Alright you two idgits! Focus on the task at hand."

No one else spoke, than Jess broke the silence, "So if I don't ever discover my kitsune powers then I won't have to eat people's brains?"

"It could be harder now that you know what you are." Bobby continued, "I imagine the only thing stopping your powers from arising was your unawareness of them."

Jess's hands flew to her white ball again, I spoke up this time, "That white ball you have," Jess looked at me with sad eyes as I talked. "is sacred to you. It holds a portion of your kitsune powers, if it were to break then you might lose your powers...and die."

"Oh is that all?" Jess asked sarcastically.


	19. Chapter 19

~Laura's P.O.V.~

It's been a couple months since Jess found out she was a kitsune. No powers that we know of yet. Anyways, today is December 24th. We've been staying at Bobby's off and on for the past couple months. This would be the first Christmas I'm not totally alone for. I got everyone the best presents that I could afford this year.

Hopefully, despite our messed up lives of hunting demons and ghosts we could settle down and have a regular Christmas, or at least a better get together than Thanksgiving had been.

Thanksgiving was short from a disaster. After a game of poker went horribly wrong for Dean we had to improvise with the money we had, it ended up being a beer and wings night, staying up to watch the football game. It didn't last long though, halfway into the game the front door crashed in on itself and three demons forced their way in. Dean and Sam were quick to trap them and, after a fruitless interrogation, kill them. After the demons came we decided it best to stay under the radar and took a ride to another one of Bobby's cabin's in Missouri We stayed there till yesterday and now we were all at Bobby's old house again, hoping for a better turnout this holiday.

Sam came through the front door with shopping bags in hand. The bags were filled with decorations for the holiday and todays dinner. "I'm back!" he called into the house.

Everyone except Bobby came in and helped him set the bags on the counter and sort them. Sam put aside the bag that held todays dinner, Jess's eyes rested on the fried chicken and immediately they grew wide.

"Fried chicken!" She cried and lunged for the container. Her frantic hands tore open the package and with a hunger in her eye she muttered something about being starving and took the package into the living room to eat it there.

One thing about Jess is that she loves fried chicken…like really loves fried chicken and she has a big appetite despite her size. Sam and Dean stared past Jess and exchanged confused looks. Sam looked like he was going to stop Jess from digging in but she had left before he could say anything.

I looked at Sam empathically. "You have to go back to the store and buy more fried chicken now."

"Why?" Dean questioned for him.

"Because she's gonna eat that. All of it!" I looked from Dean and Sam letting it show in my face that I was serious.

"There's no way Jess can eat that much fried chicken no matter how hungry she is. She's tiny!"

"See for yourself." Was all I said and I followed Dean and Sam into the living room where Jessica hungrily devoured the chicken. It looked like something from a horror movie for chicken, in the container was three chicken legs already picked clean. Now Jessica was working on the chicken breasts. I looked at Sam and Dean who seemed too shocked for their own good. I took the keys from Dean's jacket pocket and walked out of the front door. Dean followed shortly after. I sat in the drivers seat and started the car. I waited for Dean to go around and get in the passengers seat but he just stood leaning on the car.

"You getting in?"

"Not unless I'm driving."

"You let Sam drive it. Why can't I?" I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes and sort of crinkled my nose in a way that makes it look like a bunny nose. Anytime I use this face on Jess she always caves. My bunny nose is killer.

"Fine. Just this once." Dean walked over the passengers side and got in.

~Sam's P.O.V.~

After Dean and Laura left, I sat down on the couch and watched Jess finish the last of the fried chicken in the bucket that was meant to feed about 6 people. How can someone so her size eat like a trucker? I leaned back and watched whatever she was watching.

"Aren't you full?" I asked. Jess, who had finished eating, looked at me.

"Why do you have more fried chicken?"

I was thoroughly surprised when she asked me that, after a few moments I chuckled and replied, "No, you ate the last of it."

"Oh." Jess finally seemed to realize how much she had eaten and for a split second looked down at the container that used to hold fried chicken. She sort of shrugged and continued watching T.V.

It was a few minutes later I had my arm around Jess while we were watching a horror movie. She didn't seem disturbed by the gruesome images, which was odd given her first reaction to seeing a dead body. I guess it's different in real life...Wow my life is really fucked up when a dead body is the norm… I felt Jess fidget in my arms. She changed positions but didn't seem comfortable. Finally she reached for the remote and switched the T.V. off.

"What's wrong?" I tried to look her in the eye but she kept staring straight ahead at the blank television.

She looked at me as she answered. "Do you think...If I was hungry enough that I could ever really kill someone?"

"What are you talking about Jess? You're not gonna kill anybody."

"Right cuz you and Dean will kill me before I can."

"No. Jess look at me." Jessica turned her face my way, I put a finger under her chin and stared into her hazel eyes.

"You could never kill anyone. You're too innocent."

She giggled and said; "Is that what you think? I guess we should get to know each other better than." I felt her chest move up as she took a deep breath. I leaned in close and kissed her. My hand caressed the back of her neck. She moved into my kiss ran her fingers through my hair.

Then there was a bang as the front door was forced open. Jess jumped back and looked to see who came in. Laura and Dean were back with more dinner. Dean walked into the kitchen and as he looked at us in the livingroom he did a double-take.

"Are we interrupting something?" He asked looking between Jess and I.

"No. I mean, it's fine." Jess stood up maybe a little too quick, but she recovered and said; "Did you go out and get more food?"

Dean got wise to her and placed the new fried chicken box on top of a high shelf where she couldn't reach it. "For dinner." Dean said sternly. Laura was busy messing with dirty dishes in the kitchen and seemed totally oblivious to walking in on Jess and I.

Jessica gave Dean a look that said; You win this time. Then Jess proceeded to walk happily to her room, muttering an excuse along the way. I couldn't help but stare at her and wonder what had just happened. I was sure Jess liked me and I liked her back, no matter how we first met. But every time we got close she backed away. Why does she act like that if we both know we like each other?

"Yo, lover boy. You're staring." Dean snapped me out of my reverie. I didn't say anything but just walked back to the living room.


	20. Chapter 20

~Dean's P.O.V.~

Sam took Jess for a walk while Laura and Bobby got dinner ready. I just sat and waited. I sat watching TV, just flipping through the channels when Laura came up behind me and hugged me around the neck.

"Dinner is ready. Would you mind going to get Sam and Jess for me?"

"Sure. I just want one thing first." I stood up and faced her. She walked around the couch to where I was standing.

"Yeah? What's that?" She got closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her as close as I possibly could. She instinctively put her arms around my neck. I leaned in and kissed her. My right hand moved to the small of her back while the other stayed on her hip. Her left hand held my face and the other was on my shoulder. I guess it was to help her balance because she was standing on just the balls of her feet.

"Thanks." I whispered in her ear before letting go to look for Sam and Jess. It didn't take long to find them, as they didn't go far. Jess looked different from before, when she snatched away the chicken and skipped happily to the living room. Now there was no bounce in her step she didn't look up as she walked hand and hand with my baby brother. I could have sworn she was hiding her face for a reason but as I looked at Sam his expression said it all.

What's the matter? I silently asked him.

Don't ask, just let it go. His expression told me.

"Hey, dinner's ready."

"Yeah we'll be there in a few." Sam replied. I walked away, knowing they would follow when they were ready.

Inside Laura was putting food on the table while Bobby set the plates down.

Laura saw me walk in and asked, "Where are they?"

Before I could answer the door creaked open. Laura didn't need to ask anymore questions and turned back to what she was doing. We all sat down for a Christmas eve dinner. Jess came in a few minutes later with renewed happiness. There was nothing in the way she walked or smiled that suggested anything was wrong.

"Alright then," Laura began. "we're all here, so time to dig in!" We all reached for the food and piled our plates with wal-mart style fried chicken, just-add-water instant mashed potatoes, and cheap mac and cheese from a box.

After we were done eating and getting everything cleaned up, we all piled into the living room. Sam and Jess sat on the couch, Bobby in one of the chairs, and I sat down in the other. I pulled Laura onto my lap. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and put it on ABC Family. They were showing old and new Christmas movies like they apparently do every year. We watched in silent enjoyment.

~Jessica's P.O.V.~

We watched about 2 movies before Dean decided to go to bed. Laura fell asleep on him half way through the second movie. He had to carefully maneuver himself so that he could carry her upstairs without waking her. Luckily, we all changed into our pajamas after the first movie.

"Night." Dean called as he walked up the stairs with Laura in his arms. We heard a door close a couple minutes after Dean got to the top of the stairs.

Sam and I stayed up to watch another movie by ourselves. We watched a good 30 minutes of the movie before we fell asleep where we were.

~Laura's P.O.V.~

I woke up in bed next to a shirtless Dean. I guess Bobby turned the heat up last night because I was just in my bra and underwear. I looked over at the clock, it read 6:30, I got out of bed quietly and carefully, trying not to wake Dean. I guess I wasn't as quiet and careful as I thought because he woke up anyways.

"Morning." He sleepily said to me.

"Morning. Did you carry me up here last night?"

"Yeah. You fell asleep on me." He sat up and got out of the bed. I couldn't help but stare at him. I looked at his face and noticed he was staring at me too. I walk over to the dresser to get out clean clothes to put on. Dean came up and hugged me from behind. I turned to face him and kissed him. He kissed me back and let's just say one thing lead to another.

~Sam's P.O.V.~

The next morning Jess and I were awakened by the ringing phone. I instantly sat up on the alert, which alerted Jess. She looked around sleepily while I got up to look for the phone.

When I answered it my voice sounded rough even to my ears. "Hello?"

There was yelling and banging coming from the other end of the phone. "Bobby? Bobby, you there." came a man's voice.

"No, this is a friend of Bobby's." I stuttered, caught off guard by the commotion. "Who-who is this?" I heard the other person swear violently then a murderous scream and the line went dead.

Bobby came out of the library apparently alerted by the phone. "Who was it?" he asked

"One of your hunter friends I think. Sounded like he was in trouble."

"Did he say where he was?" Jess walked out of the living room and stood beside me.

"No, he just asked for Bobby."

Bobby began searching through the phones most recent calls, it was only a second before he found who had just called. "Balls."

"What is it?" I asked.

"That hunter friend, was Rufus and if he's calling then he's gotten himself into big trouble."

"Rufus? You mean that bastard who helped us find Bella on the cost of some liquor." Dean asked coming down the stairs. His hair bedraggled and his clothes looking like he put them on quickly.

"The very same." Bobby replied and walked past Laura and Dean into the library.

Dean and I followed Bobby into the library. I noticed that Jess had turned to Laura and they began whispering to each other in excited tones, eventually they followed too. Bobby rummaged through his desk and brought out a shotgun loaded with rock salt.

Laura looked at him with a surprised face. "Have you always had that in there?"

"Since you turned nine I kept it in a secret compartment."

"What happened when I was nine?"

"Revengeful spirit," Was all Bobby said before turning toward the front door.

"Bobby are you going to face this thing alone?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied like it was obvious.

"Whatever is happening to Rufus it sounded bad. We should go with you."

"Like hell you are!"

"Bobby, Sam is right," Dean backed me up. "Rufus seemed like a pretty tough hunter when I met him, to think that something could be too much for him to handle. I don't know, Bobby, this sounds like one bad son of a bitch."

Bobby looked flustered. He realized he couldn't reason with us in time to save Rufus and he couldn't force us to stay. "Fine! Get in the car and follow me. We have to get there quickly."


	21. Chapter 21

~Dean's P.O.V.~

Rufus had shared his information on the hunter case before he set out to kill the monster so Bobby knew exactly where he was. That much was clear as he sped down the road with the rest of us in pursuit. Laura sat next to me in the passenger seat, Sam and Jess in the back.

"Who is this Rufus guy?" Jess asked.

"He's a son of a bitch, but he's a good hunter." I answered. "Whatever got to him has got to be strong."

We eventually came into one of those community's for the elderly. You know the ones where every fudging house is the same. These places creep me out. Bobby parked his car on the curb next to house number 666. We all got out of the car and followed him.

"Bobby you sure we got the right place?" Sam asked, "I mean, I seriously doubt Rufus would've called for help if some old lady was spraying him with shortening."

"This is the place. Trust me boys, everything is not what it seems." Bobby walked up to the front door and, seeing that it was open and the lights were off, pulled out his gun. He motioned us inside, Sam and Jess went to check one room, Bobby and I went to check another. Laura was left to continue up the stairs to the attic. We scoped the place pretty good and there was nothing but an overdose of christmas cheer. More than once I hit my head on tinsel hanging from the ceiling and angrily swatted it to the ground. A few moments later, Jess found me and Bobby in the livingroom.

"You guys might want to see this." She said and led us to the kitchen where Sam was waiting next to the kitchen isle.

The kitchen seemed less than cheerful for this time of year. There was no tinsel or wreaths, no gingerbread cookies cooling on the counter. Instead there was an abundance of knives stuck in the countertop. Each knife was wedged in at a different angle, forming a star, which could be plainly seen from straight above the knives. Sam stared down at them in confusion.

"Little ol' granny will never be run over by reindeer again."

Sam ignored my comment; "What does it mean? It's obviously not a demon trap."

"Quite the opposite actually." Bobby explained, "Knives stuck in a star formation and the blood of the innocent will summon a demon."

Sam and I looked at Bobby, both of us confused. He explained more. "There is more than one way to summon a demon."

Just then, Jessica's small voice came from behind us. "You guys, where's Laura?"

A scream came from above us. "Found her." Sam said quickly and we all darted up the stairs.

When we got to the top imagine my surprise when I found Laura being strangled by Nanny McPhee. An old women had her in a headlock. Without thinking I threw myself at the women knocking her to the ground, who in turn released Laura. One second she was on the floor, the next I was against the wall, struggling to move but I couldn't.

The old lady had her hand up, and well I'd been pushed around by enough demons to know what she was. She blinked and her eyes turned black. Bobby had his gun pointed at her, Sam brought out the demon knife. I couldn't see where Jess and Laura were from my position, that freaked me out.

"Where's Rufus?" Bobby asked sternly. The demon bitch didn't waste any time. She flicked her hand toward Bobby and sent him flying into the wall. The impact made a crack in the wall and Bobby fell to the ground unmoving.

"Bobby!" I called but he didn't move. Sam raised the knife higher and took a step forward.

"Oh, here come the guests." The old woman's voice was sickeningly innocent. "Let's get the party started."

The old woman's head suddenly slouched forward, Jess had whacked her from behind with a two by four. Though the only purpose that served was making her angry.

"That was quite rude, young lady! I'll have to teach you a lesson."

"Sorry, but I think I'll skip class today." Jess said and then brought out a plastic bottle and let the holy water run out, onto the old woman. The woman cringed. In her agony I was released, I reached in my back pocket and brought out my gun. Together, Sam and I advanced on her.

Before I got to her, Sam had stabbed the demon knife into her arm, pinning her to the ground. The demon screamed and spasmed. Instantly I was on top of her holding the gun at her eyes.

"Give up?" I asked her.

"Dean Winchester…" The woman tried to laugh but choked on her own blood. "You've been to hell and back. Tell me, what was it like to see your daddy again?" I felt the blood rise to my face, but I didn't hesitate this time. I yanked the knife out of her arm and swiftly jabbed it under her chin.

I watched her demon soul flicker, felt her body surge upward in pain. The messed up thing is, I felt no remorse. The son of a bitch had it coming to her. Her soul stopped flickering and went out like a wet candle. I stood up and wiped my forehead.

"Dean?" Laura's voice called to me from the dark. I hadn't realized just how tightly I'd been clutching the demon knife until I let go. The knife dropped to the floor and my head cleared of its rage.

"Laura? Are you okay?" I asked.

She just looked at me with sympathetic eyes. If I hadn't known better I could've sworn I saw something else in them. Something that looked like fear. I realized it was fear in her eyes. Laura was scared, of me, for me? I didn't know. All I knew is that it was over. "Dean…" Was all she said. Laura looked so miserably scared and shocked, I could almost see her trembling. I walked over the dead body and embraced Laura in my arms. She felt so warm despite the cold attic.

"Mistletoe." I heard Laura mumble and I looked upward. A few leaves of mistletoe were hanging above our heads. I leaned in close and kissed Laura like I meant it, and I did.


	22. Chapter 22

~Jess's P.O.V.~

I found Rufus in the back of the attic. If I hadn't stumbled over his motionless body I wouldn't have found it. There was no light and I could barely make out his outline. Rufus had been knocked out by the demon and by the looks of it she had drained his body of blood, for purposes I didn't know and didn't want to know. I called Sam and Dean to me and, rolling Rufus onto his back, I raised his legs with a wooden crate I found in the corner.

"Rufus?!" Bobby called but he didn't move. I held the boys back telling them to give Rufus some space. I quickly found the wound, took off my sweater, and applied it to the bleeding part. The demon had cut his wrists the long way, a sure fire way to kill someone, as a major vein runs along the under part of the arm.

"I'm going to need some water, towels and salt." I demanded.

"Salt? Why do you need salt?" Sam asked.

"He's lost a lot of blood and by the looks of his face his body is low on salt intake, I have to mix the salt in with the water and get him to drink it. That should help the blood regenerate." Sam accepted my explanation and went off to get me what I asked for.

"How do you know all this?" Dean asked me.

I chuckled, "I watch a lot of doctor shows." When Sam came back with the supplies I carefully poured some of the salt into the glass of water, but not too much, lifted Rufus's head and spilled it down his throat.

I kept doing this, while simultaneously applying pressure to the wound, until a few moments later Rufus regained consciousness. He came to violently, and when he opened his eyes and saw me Rufus immediately pushed away and grabbed a broken of piece of a table leg to protect himself. Rufus gave a war cry and tried to advance on me but Sam stood in between us before Rufus took the swing.

"Rufus! Stop, it's okay."

"Who in the hell are you?" He demanded, still holding the table leg above his head.

"Put the damn stick down, Rufus, we just saved your life!" Bobby called from behind Sam and walked over to Rufus. When he saw Bobby he seemed to calm down just a bit and lowered the table leg.

"Bobby? I thought you wouldn't get my call."

"Well I'm here now and this young lady just saved your life." As Bobby explained what happened Rufus looked down at his wrists as if seeing the cuts for the first time. The blood had dried and crusted over the wound, stopping the blood loss. Now they just looked like a makeup artist had smeared fake blood on him and called it art.

Once Rufus was filled in on what happened, we all headed down stairs to clean up.

"Wash your arms with this wash cloth and don't rub, just dab. Don't forget-" I began to tell him how to properly clean his wound but Rufus interrupted me.

"I know how to clean a damn wound." Rufus snapped and grabbed the cloth out of my hands. He stalked over to the bathroom door, stepped inside and slammed the door.

"Okay then." I mumbled to myself.

"Don't mind Rufus." Bobby said to me. "He can't stand anyone who saves his life."

"Are most hunters like that?"

"Nah, just him." I dismissed Rufus's behavior and left the kitchen to find the boys and Laura sitting in the livingroom. I sat down next to Sam and told them Rufus was fine. Dean cast off my words like he never believed Rufus wouldn't be fine.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked me.

"Do what?"

"The way you helped Rufus, you knew exactly what to do. How did you stay calm?"

"He was dying and I knew what he needed. Thats all."

"Thats all?" Sam mimicked. "That was impressive. Have you ever considered being a doctor?"

I looked at Sam quizzically. The thought had never occurred to me. True I was pretty good at helping someone and cleaning their wounds but there was more to being a doctor then that.

"No I haven't. But I don't think I could ever be one."

"Why?"

"I have this problem with needles." Sam chuckled, then he leaned in close and held my head in his hands. His hand was almost bigger than my head, but he held my gently, his fingers just barely caressing the nape of my neck. I leaned into him and we kissed. I felt so small compared to him, I felt protected. I felt like I could just nestle myself in his arms and hide from the world and I'd never be found. Sam pulled away from the kiss a little too soon. I wanted it to last longer, but when Sam pulled away I could feel the tension in the air. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Jess-" Sam faltered when he said my name. His voice cracked, like he hadn't said it in a long time. I watched his eyes change mood. Sam was trying to hide it but his eyes betrayed his intentions. "I'm sorry." Sam muttered less audibly this time and took off, leaving me alone on the couch.

~Dean's P.O.V.~

I followed Sammy outside when he left Jess on the couch. I'm sure that if Sammy had seen her face he wouldn't have left her. Sam was outside by the impala. If I hadn't known any better I would've guessed he was waiting for me to get in the car and we'd drive off to hunt the things of children's nightmares. Just like we do after every case. The way Sam was holding himself seemed so casual but I noticed the tension in his folded arms. The way his mouth thinned out into a slight frown.

"Sam what the hell was that?"

"Don't try to lecture me on girls Dean. How many times have you walked out on a hooker after paying her?"

"This is different Sammy. This is Jess." Sam winced at the sound of her name, I continued to stare him in the eyes, though he didn't look at me. I paused, suddenly realizing what this was about. "So that's it, huh?" Now Sam looked me in the eye. "This is about Jess, not her," I pointed to the house where no doubt Jessica was waiting with Laura. "this is about your Jess. The first one. Am I right?"

Sam opened his mouth, paused then opened it again. "Dean-" He started but I interrupted him.

"No Sammy, don't tell me your excuses or your apologies. Tell them to Jessica. She deserves to know that she's not the first Jessica to you."

"That's not it, Dean." Sam stood up straight now, I could tell I had cracked him. "That's not why I walked out. You wanna know why," He paused as if searching for the words to say. "because when I kissed her I realized something. I realized that everytime you or I get close to someone they get hurt. Everytime we get close to someone, they pay for the wrongs we've done. How is that fair? I can't do that to Jess, she-she reminds me of her too much. She reminds me of how I wasn't there for her when she needed me and because of that she died. Because of who I am she died, because I have Azazel's blood inside me, she was killed. If I let that happen again, to Jess...again. I couldn't live with myself."

Water flooded Sam's eyes and his cheeks turned red. He was right and I couldn't tell him any different.

~Laura's P.O.V.~

I watched Sam just leave Jess on the couch. Soon after I saw Dean go after him. I sat next to Jess. Her face told me everything. Being friends as long as we have, we can read each other like an open book.

"It'll be okay. He'll be back. They always come back." I tried to get her to laugh. All I got was a half-hearted smile. I guess it's better than nothing. "He cares for you. Trust me. He's just scared. Dean told me that every time that they get close to people they care about, they either get hurt or die. or worse, they get expelled." She laughed at my Harry Potter reference. "Yes! I win!" I jumped up in excitement.

"You always know how to make me feel better." She smiled at me. It was then that both Sam and Dean walked back into the house.

"Jess, can I talk to you alone?" Sam asked her. I saw a small hint of terror in her face. She got up and followed Sam into the kitchen. He closed the sliding door behind him. Being the nosy person that I am when it comes to my best friend I crept up the door and listened, but before I could hear anything Dean pulled me away from the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked me curiously.

"What is he saying to her? I need to know." I said a slight hint of worry in my voice.

"Then sit and let me tell you what he's telling her." Dean took my hand and lead me back to the couch. He told me all about how Jessica isn't the first Jessica Sam has been with. He also told me about how Jess died the same way that their mother died. I just sat in silence.

"So he's basically replacing one Jess with another?" I asked kind of coldly. My emotions were in a jumbled mess of happiness, sadness, and anger.

"No. It's not like that." Dean took my hand. I quickly pulled it away.

"Then what, Dean? I'm not going to let her just be a replacement. She deserves someone that will actually care for her." I was getting really pissed off, mostly because my protective instincts were kicking in.

"He does care for her. He's just doesn't want her to end up with the same fate." Dean started defending Sam. Out of no where Cas pops in next to Dean.

"We need to talk." Cas started but when he looked between Dean and I he could see something was up, "What's going on?" He calmly asked.

"Stay out of this angel boy." I snapped back at Cas. Cas just glowered at me and disappeared.

"Laura…" Dean began with a hint of anger in his voice. But I didn't want to hear what he had to say anymore. I had to remove myself from the situation before we both said something we'll regret.

"Tell Sam he has the right to be with Jess when she's not just a replacement." I shouted at Dean from across the room and then stalked angrily into the night.

~Sam's P.O.V.~

"I see." Jess said when I finished explaining to her why I left. "So I'm not the first. I sort of guessed there was someone else. I could see it in your eyes when you kissed me the first time. Guilt."

"Jess, I'm sorry. But anyone we get close to-"

"Dies, I know. Dean told Laura, Laura told me."

Jess's words were very matter-of-factly, they had no emotion to them. She wouldn't look me in the eyes just kept staring at the ground. It killed me not to know what she was feeling. Is she angry? Sad? Indifferent?I have no idea! My thoughts echoed inside my empty mind. I tried to search for the words to say but I couldn't say anything to make this situation better. We sat in silence for a long time until finally I had to say something. "Jessica." I spoke her voice tenderly, letting my caution show in my words and my face. "I still care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want to watch what happened to Jess, happen to you too."

"Sam." She said sadly. I could hear the desperation in her voice and it pierced my heart like a knife. "We should just take time to figure out our feelings first."

"Jess, you don't think…" Her eyes were downcast, "that I'm trying to replace her with you?" Jess's eyes met mine and I saw for the first time how much she was hurting. Her eyes were rimmed with red and tears fell down her face silently and slowly. The pain in her eyes was so sharp it cut my heart in two. I tried to continue talking to her while I was bleeding out. "Jessica, I love you. I don't want to lose you…" My voice trailed off and Jessica looked away again.

Jessica didn't say another word, she stood up and walked away.

~Dean's P.O.V.~

Cas came back in the room after Laura had left.

"Cas," I began but he cut me off.

"Dean, theres something you should know about Laura." Cas said to me plainly as if he were about to tell me the weather. But what he said next caught me so off guard I couldn't believe how vulnerable words can make you feel.

"Laura's mother is Abaddon. She's a demon, who fell with Lucifer." Cas paused letting the words sink in.

I stood up and turned to Cas, face to face I was taller than Cas but he couldn't be intimidated by height. "Cas, that's ridiculous. That would mean that Laura is-"

"Half demon/angel half human. Yes."

"Why are you telling me this? If you want Laura gone that badly this is a pretty low way to do it!"

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course I don't believe you Cas! That's crazy. Laura's mother is not a demon."

"Fallen angel." He corrected.

"Whatever! This is nonsense and you know it!"

"I'm telling you the truth Dean!" Cas forced the words back at me, but I couldn't believe him. why would Cas tell you this if it wasn't true? He wouldn't lie about this to make me push Laura away! Stop it Dean! Laura is not the spawn of a demon/fallen angel!

I couldn't say anymore, for fear I would explode. Everything that has happened was starting to give me a headache. Absentmindedly I began rubbing my forehead. I guess Cas took this as a sign I understood what he was saying. "Frea has had a change of heart."

My interest was peaked instantly. We had been chasing the demon Eris for a long time and finally I began to see the light at the end of the tunnel, it was faint but it was there. "You mean she'll help us?"

"She'll help me, you were not mentioned in the deal." Cas continued. "After Eris tried to force Frea to do what she wants she suddenly wants revenge."

"Wait, Eris tried to force Frea to work for her?"

"Yes, with unsatisfactory results."

"So all we have to do is find this Frea and get her to help us kill Eris, who apparently can't be killed with the colt."

"Frea will most likely back out of the deal if she finds out you two are behind it. It's best if I handle it for now." After the last word slipped out of his mouth Cas disappeared. I was almost used to Cas leaving with no explanation. Almost.

The next morning we were back at Bobby's. Rufus had gone his separate way, he didn't thank Bobby or Jess for the help but instead insulted our poor job quality and took off. It was good to be home again but once we got home the tensions between us became even clearer. Laura refused to talk to Sam and barely looked at me, the only times being just for the satisfaction of piercing me with her dagger eyes. I noticed a change with Sam and Jess too, they weren't talking to each other. Family dinner had become so silently unbearable Bobby gave up trying to understand what was going on between us. I didn't want to think of anything else but work so as usual when I'm stressed I buried myself in a new case that popped up in Salem, Massachusetts. Locals were reporting a certain top hat that would constrict on someones head and make it implode anytime they put it on. So far the police have refused to accept that a top hat could be dangerous and kept it in the evidence locker. All that had done was kill other cops senseless enough to put the thing on. Fanatics within the community began calling the hat Robert...Things never get better when they name something. I told the others about the case and they all mumbled their agreement to look into it.

The next day Sam and I drove off in the impala while Laura and Jess followed in her car. The stiffness in the air was almost palpable as no one said a word. I was getting pretty tired of this waiting game. Once Sam and I were heading, at a steady speed, toward Salem I popped the question.

"Whats going on with you and Jess?" I suppose my straightforwardness had gotten to him. Sam rolled his eyes sighed and said;

"Nothing going on we're just not talking."

"Exactly Sammy! You're not talking! Latest update on the Dr. Phill show says, in a relationship thats not a good thing."

"What about you and Laura?" Sam countered.

"You really want to go there Sammy?"

"Yes, I really do Dean. If we're gonna talk lets talk about you and Laura. Last I knew it was Jess and I who had the problems not you and Laura?"

I hesitated, Sammy took my hesitation as denial. He muttered 'fine' then reached to turn on the radio, better to avoid awkward silences.


	23. Chapter 23

~Laura's P.O.V.~

It was a silent ride as Jess drove behind the impala. I just stared out the window, deep in thought. I guess I did over react a bit when Dean told me about the conversation. I was just trying to protect my best friend.

We finally arrived in Salem. It was close to midnight when we got our motel room. Dean and Sam walked in first. I set my stuff next to Deans on one bed, but he just moved his stuff to the couch. I admit I was confused, but then I remembered that I never apologized for the way I acted before we left Bobby's. I walked over to where Dean was standing.

"Dean, I'm sorry for the way I acted before we left." I watched him, but he made no attempt to look at me. "Okay then. I'll just leave you alone." I layed on the bed, not even bothering to change my clothes. I saw Dean get a blanket and pillow from the closet and lay on the couch. That was when I silently started to cry myself to sleep.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of the door closing. I sat up and looked around the room. I was alone. I got out of bed and saw that there were two notes on the table. One was addressed to me and the other to Sam. I read the note to Sam first. It said something about Dean leaving with Jess to go get more information on the case. I felt my heart drop a bit. The second note said that Sam was going to walk around town for a bit and to not wait up. After reading both notes I felt a bit left out. I felt like no one wanted me around. I just crawled back in bed and watched some TV.

~Jess's P.O.V.~

Dean and I started our search by finding the spot where "Robert" the top hat was currently being kept. Recent information reveals the hat was sold at an auction to some old woman. So we got her address and were heading to the old woman's house.

I looked over at Dean, he didn't notice. Dean seemed lost in his own thoughts lately and he wasn't talking to Laura. Something was going on between those two, I didn't know what.

"So, whats with you and Laura." Dean seemed surprised by my question.

"Nothing's going on. What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me Dean." I stopped walking and stood in front of Dean. Compared to him I was pretty small, given my height, but I faced him with a stern face and he met my eyes. "You're not talking to her and I can tell it's killing her on the inside. She's my best friend Dean you think I wouldn't notice? If you hurt her-"

"You can stop right there because I'm not going to hurt her. At least I'm not trying to."

"Then what Dean?! You expect me to believe everything is fine between you two when you won't even look at each other?"

Dean looked away from me, his eyes searched up and down the street as if looking for an escape route. "Look, I love Laura, but there are bigger things going on here."

I raised my eyebrow and prompted him to continue. "Bigger things like what?"

Dean paused, "It's probably nothing." He started to walk away but I stopped him.

"Nothing doesn't look like this Dean. What bigger thing is going on with Laura? Does she know?"

"No she doesn't."

"What is it!?" I demanded.

"Before we left for Bobby's, Cas told me something about Laura. He told me her mother was Abaddon."

"Who's Abaddon?"

"An angel, who fell with Lucifer."

My mind worked hard to process this information. "That would mean that Laura is.."

"Half demon." Dean's face said it all, he wasn't kidding.

"Why would Cas say that?"

"Because it's true. I've known Cas for a long time and he doesn't lie."

"No it can't be true! In what way does Laura look like a demon?"

"Maybe its like you and your kitsune powers, maybe she hasn't discovered it yet."

The word kitsune hit me hard. The truth was that I hadn't thought about me being a kitsune for a long time, for good reason. Knowing that I'm a ticking time bomb bound to go off and eat someone at any minute was taxing. More taxing than I'd like to admit. Sam is the only one who I'd confided with about being a kitsune, he's the only one who knew how much I hated it. Sam… Thinking of him wasn't helping I turned my attention back to Dean.

"Then she shouldn't know about this."

"You mean lie to her right? I don't know-"

"Dean, do you know what it's like to walk around with something evil inside of you? Knowing all the way that it could take control and hurt the ones you love?" Dean didn't make a sound I took that as a 'no'. "If Laura knows she's a half-demon/angel half-human thing." I paused thinking of what Laura would do if she found out. "It'd be better for her not to know."

"Then we promise to keep it between us. I don't want to hurt Laura anymore than I already have."

"Deal." The promise was made, as if on cue, Dean spotted the old women who had bought the top hat. She was walking down the street with what looked like her husband. Her husband was wearing, guess what, the top hat.

Dean knew it was only a matter of time before that thing killed the old man. He rushed over and plucked the top hat right off the old man's head.

"Oiy!" The old man grunted, with a surprisingly british accent.

"I need to borrow this for a moment." Dean said with a smile and ran off. I quickly crossed the street and followed him. When Dean ran behind a building is when I lost sight of him. As I came around the corner I found him struggling to get the hat off his hand. 'Robert' the top hat had wrapped itself around his wrist, threatening to cut it off completely.

"Get the matches!" He screamed at me. Thinking quickly I flung the duffel bag from my shoulder and scoured the insides for the matches and salt. I threw the salt on the hat and was almost about to light it up when I stopped.

"What are you waiting for? Light it up!"

"Dean, I'm going to burn your hand off if I do that!"

Dean looked at his hand as if just realizing now that the hat was attached to his hand. He struggled even harder to get it off. Finally after pointless failing Dean set the hat on the ground and positioned his foot on the rim. With all his force he lifted up on his hand and tried to rip it out of the hat. The hat tightened itself and I began to see the purple marks on his wrist.

"Hold on!" I said and delved again into the duffel bag. With a huff of victory I brought out a knife and advanced on the hat.

"What are you doing with that? Jess! What the hell!?" Without any hesitation I stabbed the knife right next to his hand, being careful with my aim to not his his arm. I ripped the knife down and felt the hat tear. If hats could speak I'm pretty sure this one would be screaming bloody murder. It fell of Dean's hand and writhed on the ground like a snake. I grabbed the gasoline and poured it on the moving hat. Dean grabbed the matches and threw them on the top hat.

"See ya in hell, Robert. Can't say it was nice knowing you." Dean said while massaging his bleeding wrist.

~Sam's P.O.V.~

I walked down the street alone. I didn't have a point for being out on the street other than I couldn't sit still. Jess kept popping up in my mind. It was killing me that we weren't talking. No one could replace Jess...No one. That's what I wanted to believe, but I was afraid that my deepest thoughts were betraying me and controlling my actions. If someone feels something subconsciously are they able to realize it? And possibly think differently because of it? Jess's words kept echoing around my otherwise empty mind.

We should just spend some time to figure out our feelings. Oh god, she really did think I was trying to replace Jess with her. What could I do to prove to her that she could never be just a replacement for someone I lost.

Lost in my own thoughts I jumped when I heard something moving from behind the burger joint I was next to. My thoughts automatically switched to defense mode. My hands instinctively went to my gun and I prepared for a fight. The sound happened again, something was moving inside the dumpster. I aimed my gun at the dumpster, ready for anything that might pop out. My mind went over the exorcism in my head in case I needed it.

The lid of the dumpster was pushed open by a black nose. Two big black paws appeared on the rim and with visible effort a black dog pushed its way out of the dumpster. I lowered my gun as the dog approached. It was all black with the most bright blue eyes that should never look so sad. The dog must have sensed my submission as it began to head towards me. The dog was limping on its back leg, through the matted fur I could see multiple bruises on it.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered to the dog and it edged closer. When the dog was next to me it layed down and put it's head on his paws, leaving itself at my mercy. I reached down and searched for a collar. It had a black leather collar on, the color of its fur, but it had no tags, just a name on a silver plate, under the name was an anti-possession symbol "Shilo. Is that your name girl?" I asked the dog. It responded with a sigh. "Do you have an owner?" I talked to the dog not really expecting an answer but the dog answered anyway.

"I don't have an owner. I'm on my own."

My hands flew off the dog tag and back to my gun. The dog saw my gun pointed at it and it backed away still crawling on it's stomach.

"Please don't hurt me! Not like those boys who chased me here!" The dog seemed to be talking but it's mouth didn't open. It just looked at me with those sad eyes again.

"You can talk," I asked it "and you can understand me?"

"Yes." It replied. "There was a group of teenagers that beat on me then threw me in the dumpster. I don't have anywhere to go."

Even if the dog was telepathically talking to me I couldn't resist those eyes. "Okay then," I said putting my gun in my back pocket. "I've seen weirder than this right? I mean weird is what we do." I began talking to myself, trying to justify why I could hear the dog.

"Who's we?" It asked, I whipped back around to face the dog, I hadn't realized it'd been listening.

"You need a place to stay?" Shilo just replied with a nod. I made up my mind and told the dog I'd take it back to our motel room. Dean's not gonna be happy...but if it only stays one night then we drop it off at the shelter…

When I brought it back to the motel room the dog immediately jumped on the bed and sat down. "No! Don't do that!" Shilo looked at me with her head tilted. "Your dirty, let me wash you at least." Shilo hesitated then got off the bed and followed me to the bathroom. I didn't see Laura anywhere, maybe she went for a walk?

After I got Shilo washed and cleaned up I tried to bandage its leg but when I got close she pulled away. "Your hurt I have to help you." I explained

"No, I'm fine, I don't want bandages." She replied telepathically

"Fine then. I suppose you're hungry. I'm going to get some food for you." I turned towards the door then turned back. "Don't eat anything."

"I'm not a savage you know!" Shilo spoke angrily and turned her back to me.

~Dean's P.O.V.~

After Jess and I finished the case it was sunset. It got dark pretty soon and as we got back to the motel, my headlights shined in the window. If Laura was there, she either didn't notice or didn't care. I stepped in the door first. When I turned on the lights someone was huddled by my stuff searching through the duffel bags. It wasn't Laura and it definitely wasn't Sammy. I drew out my gun and pointed it at the girl standing over my bags. She stopped what she was doing instantly.

"Who are you and what are doing stealing my stuff?" I demanded. The girl just slowly turned to face me. Her eyes were a startling blue, her hair black. She held herself like she could take me on and win. Try me bitch. My eyes told her silently.

I forgot Jess was behind me until she spoke up. "Dean wait!"

The girl apparently was not aware of Jess's presence until now because she seemed thoroughly surprised that she was there.

"What?" I shouted at her a bit forcefully.

"She's a friend." Jess didn't take her eyes off the girl and as she spoke neither did the other girl. Laura came in from the other room, alerted by the ruckus.

"What's going-" She stopped when she saw me but her eyes grew big as they found the girl I had a gunpoint. "What are you doing?" She started and I thought she was going to tell me to get the intruder out of here, instead I got this. "Put your gun down!"

"Have you both gone crazy? She was trying to steal our stuff!"

Laura walked over and took the gun from my hands. "It doesn't matter, she's our friend. She won't hurt us."

"Thanks Laura, Jess." The intruder addressed the girls

"You know each other?" I asked but before anyone could answer Sam came in carrying dog food for some reason. He dropped the dog food by the door and seeing all of us huddled around the girl asks, "Who's this?" He saw her eyes and looked startled.

"You'd know me better as Shilo, but in my human form I don't go by that name."

Sam's mouth closed and his lips thinned, his eyes narrowed and he brought out a silver knife.


	24. Chapter 24

~Laura's P.O.V.~

It surprised me greatly when I saw Sam advance on my old friend from Kansas. Mercedes stood her ground though.

"You were a dog when you came in! What are you." Sam questioned while holding Mercedes against the wall, the knife at her throat. When Dean heard Sam's demands he brought out his silver knife too.

"Are you a shifter?" He gruffly asked.

Jessica and I were appalled. Here was our long time friend from Kansas whom we hadn't seen in months being threatened by the two men we love.

"Stop it you two! She's not a shifter!" I shouted at them, trying to get them to drop their weapons.

"Sam said she was a dog when she came in? That means…" Jess started "Mercedes is there something you haven't been telling us?"

Sam looked at Jess, confused he asked; "You know her?" Jess seemed to ignore his question.

"She's a long time friend of ours." I explained quickly. "I can promise you she won't hurt us and if you put your knives down, Mercedes and us can talk."

Mercedes flashed a smile at me, thanking me for backing her up. Mercedes seemed completely unbothered by the fact she was being held against her will. That made me question the entirety of our friend.

Sam and Dean agreed to sit down and talk, something I guessed they didn't do often.

"So you're a skinwalker, and you used to know Jess and Laura." Dean pieced the information together.

"Yes. I met Jess and Laura in high school. We kept in touch when they went to college."

"Until suddenly you stopped all communication with us. We tried to reach you a million times but you never replied." Jess recalled.

"I'm sorry. It was a difficult time for me. I wasn't a skinwalker when I met you. I stopped contacting you because I got bit by a skinwalker and my life was turned upside down. I didn't understand what I was at first, I needed time to figure it out so I ran. I found more skinwalkers like me but I never felt safe around them. They would make threats behind my back when they thought I couldn't hear them. I never understood why, so I kept drifting. I ended up in Salem, where a lady feeds me from her restaurant every day. There's been days before when the youths around this neighborhood chase me in my canine form. Normally I outrun them."

"But this time you didn't and I found you in the dumpster." Sam finished her sentence, Mercedes nodded.

"Why the name Shilo?" I asked.

"I used to have a dog named Shilo, he was my best friend. I guess I was feeling sentimental."

Dean began to rub his forehead like this was too much for him to take in.

"Now you have no home? How do you live like that? Mercedes if you had just contacted us we would have let you in. You're our friend. Did you think we didn't care about you?" Jess asked.

Mercedes paused then answered. "I never considered that to be honest. I just ran because it was the only thing I knew to do."

"Well you're here now, and you can stay with us this time." I told her. Mercedes looked at me gratefully.

"There's something I don't understand though." Mercedes asked.

"What is it?" Jess pried.

"How did you two end up in Salem?" Jess and I looked at each other. We both knew this would take a while to explain. The boys knew it too.

"I'll put on some coffee." Dean said, Sam mumbled an excuse and followed him. I watched Dean walk away. Why won't he talk to me? He's hardly looked at me since Bobby's. Jess's words snapped me out of my daydream as she started the story of how we met Dean and Sam.

~Dean's P.O.V.~

Sammy followed me into the kitchen and as I put the kettle on Sam readied the coffee grounds.

Sam chuckled to himself. "When was the last time we had a normal night out with friends?" he asked me.

"Sammy, we don't have friends."

Sam's smile faded and I felt guilty for raining on his parade. "We have Cas and Bobby, and now Jess and Laura." Sam and I both paused after he mentioned the girls in the other room talking with Mercedes.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?" Sam turned his attention to some garbage from last nights take out. He dumped it in the trash and I proceeded to ask my question.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Laura lately?"

Sam paused then looked at me. "You mean our kind of strange or the fact that you two aren't talking?"

I hadn't known Sammy noticed we weren't talking, I had to give him credit for paying that much attention. "Our kind of strange Sam? Have you smelled sulfur around her?"

"Are you suggesting Laura's a demon?"

"No of course she's not but." I tried to save myself but failed miserably.

"But what Dean? You wouldn't be asking me this if you weren't worried about her. Is a demon after her?" Sam leaned his palms on the kitchen counter, looking for all the world like he was carefree.

"Don't you think I would've told you if there was demon following Laura?"

"I don't know Dean. You haven't told me a lot of things lately."

"You're one to talk, bitch."

"Jerk." He replied in our usual playful fashion. Yeah, Sammy was still my little brother, despite all the shit we'd gone through together. It made me feel better knowing Sammy would always have my back.

I dropped the subject and thankfully so did Sam. When the coffee was done we headed back into the room, Sam carrying three mugs and me carrying two. I handed a mug to Laura, when she took the mug our fingers brushed. I pulled away maybe a little too quickly. She seemed disappointed but no one else had noticed and the moment was gone soon.

Jess politely declined her coffee. "No thanks I think I'll go out for some hot chocolate instead." Jess stood up, grabbed her coat and keys and headed out the door without another word.

~Sam's P.O.V.~

Dean, Laura, Mercedes and I talked for a while. When the coffee mugs were empty, even Jess's had been gulped down by Mercedes, Dean and Laura both decided they'd take the mugs to the kitchen. However; things got a little out of hand for just this simple task.

"Sit down I'll take the mugs to the kitchen." Dean started, addressing Laura who was already on her feet and had two mugs in her hand.

"You don't have to I will." Laura countered. I swear it was almost like they were going to start firing missiles at each other with their eyes, the way these two were looking at each other.

Mercedes, being the ignorant one and not understanding what's going on asked; "Is everything okay with you two?" It was an innocent enough question and it got Laura and Dean to come back to earth.

"Everything's peachy." Dean replied, taking the mugs from Laura's hands. Laura gave up and sat down in her chair again. She sighed and put her hands to her head, rubbing her temples methodically.

"I'll make up the couch for you Mercedes." I interjected quickly, trying to take her mind off Laura.

"Theres no need for that just give me a blanket and I'll be fine."

"Are you going to sleep on the floor?" I asked. Mercedes replied by changing into her canine form. She talked to me telepathically again.

"Being half-canine has it's perks. I'll be perfectly comfortable on the ground."

Jess came in a moment later with a half-empty cup of hot-chocolate.

"Dean took the couch we have to share a bed tonight." I addressed her.

Jess passed me over and then replied, while staring at her hot chocolate. "That's fine." Her eyes gave no indication of it really was fine or not.

"Is it? Is it really fine, cuz you don't seem too fine about it." I asked and Jess finally caught my eye.

"What do you want me to say Sam? That its all sunflowers and roses when it isn't?"

"Tell me anything, Jess. You haven't talked to me since before Bobby's. What's going on?"

"I told you I need time…" Her voice trailed off sadly and her eyes met the ground.

"Time to do what? Figure out your feelings or figure out mine?" Jess looked up at me in surprise. She looked close to crying. "I told you Jess, I never once thought of you as a replacement."

Just when I had her, Dean walked in, and broke up our moment. " Hey where'd you guys put the-" Dean looked over at Jess and I and seemed to guess the situation. "Nevermind, I actually think I left it...somewhere else."

"It's fine Dean, don't worry about it." I told him. Dean accepted my explanation and lied down on the couch. He put his head on the armrest and closed his eyes. That's when Shilo came up to him and put her head on his stomach her puppy dog eyes pleading for a head rub. When Dean opened his eyes to see Shilo there he seemed less than pleased.

"No, no, no! You want to be pet, go to Sam. He's the sappy one."

"Hey!" I protested.

"Seriously man, stow the touchy-feely self-help yoga crap."

Shilo came over to me as I sat down on one of the beds. "It's okay Shilo, I'll give you a head rub, unlike Dean over there."

"Yeah, he's a jerk." Shilo replied through her mind. Thankfully I wasn't the only one to hear it this time, as Dean then addressed Shilo.

"Oh great it talks telepathically too. In the middle of the night if you see a squirrel you better keep quiet."

"I'm not your regular dimwitted puppy you know." Shilo began raising the fur on the back of her neck. She narrowed her doggy eyes at Dean and stared.

"Woof, woof." Dean replied. Shilo seemed irritated with his reply but none-the-less sat down beside the bed. Laura was already asleep on the other bed. I wondered when she'd gotten into bed. It didn't matter as Jess layed down beside me, we weren't touching and she even put a few pillows between us to make sure of it. I felt disappointed, as if she was trying to cut me out of her life completely. I tried to put my mind at rest and set my head on the pillow. After what felt like hours I finally fell asleep.

~Laura P.O.V.~

I awoke from my slumber to the sound of a child crying. I slowly rose out of bed and walked down a long hallway into what looked like a living room. On the couch I saw a man holding a toddler. I looked closer to see that the man was... DEAN?! I walked over to him and he looked up at me helplessly.

"I need help. He won't stop crying. I fed him and changed him, but nothing has made him stop." He put the child in my arms. It instantly stopped crying. "I don't know how you got John to stop crying, but I need to learn how to do that."

I laughed. "It's a mother's love Dean, try showing some compassion."

"I just wanted you to know that Sam and Jess are coming over with Mary for lunch today." Dean shouted walking into the kitchen. I followed in suit. This house looked sort of familiar to me. Like I remembered it from a different dream that I had had. It was like a house from my early childhood.

A couple hours had passed and Sam and Jess had arrived. Dean and Sam were in the kitchen making lunch while Jess and I were on the floor playing with the kids. Jess turned to me and said, "Sam and I are waiting for another one soon." She smiled happily and honestly she looked so happy she could die.

"You're expecting!?" I asked just as happily. "So are we. The doctor says its going to be a boy this time. John's going to have a little brother. We're thinking of naming him Henry."

"I'm so happy for you. I can't wait for this little one to come out." Jess began rubbing her stomach which, if you looked closely, already looked a little swollen. "I hope it's a boy. Sam and I haven't picked out names yet though. He wants to wait for June when the baby comes."

"My due date is in June too. What a coincidence." Jessica and I laughed together. I felt so happy. Here I was, in a house I obviously owned, with Dean's little boy and another one on the way. Jessica was beside me, laughing. It seemed so peaceful.

Dean came out of the kitchen with Sam in tow. "Laura? Laura, get up?"

"Laura, get up!" Dean shook me awake. When my eyes opened I sat up and looked around, disappointed that it was just a dream. "We're headin' to another case in an hour. You might want to get ready." As Dean walked away I noticed his muscles rippling under his shirt. I couldn't help staring until he was gone from sight. I sighed and stood up to get dressed.

When I walked out of the bathroom I met Jess standing by the door. "Where are we going next?"

"I have no idea. The boys weren't very explanatory when they woke me up. Are you okay?" Jess had noticed the look on my face as my mind went back to the dream I had. Jess and I never hide secrets from each other so I proceeded to tell her my dream. She looked, to say the least, shocked. Jessica didn't say anything until finally; "I was pregnant with maybe a boy and already had a little girl...and I married Sam…"

"I have no idea where it came from but honestly, Jess. We looked happy. Truly happy, so did Sam and Dean. I think my dream wouldn't be a bad thing to happen." I told her, "Hell I want it to happen." I whispered the last part to myself. If Jessica heard she paid no heed. Dean came out of the kitchen and told us to follow them from behind.

"Where are we going?" Jess asked.

"There's been signs of demonic omens around New York City. We are going to check it out." Jessica stopped at the mention of New York City. She turned to me with that excited/crazed look she had on when we talked about fandoms.

"Laura, you know what is happening this time of year at New York City." I read her mind and suddenly I shared her excitement.

"The comicon!" I said as more of a statement than question.

"Oh my gosh we should totally check it out when we're there! I've never been before!"

"Hell yeah!" Jessica and I giggled and jumped up in excitement with each other. I thought I heard Dean mumble something about geeks before we turned away toward Jess's car.

Dean waited by the impala for Sam. When he came out Shilo was right at his heels. Dean took one look at Shilo and pointed to my car, where Jess and I sat in the front seats. Jess stepped out of the car and opened the back door for her. When Shilo was settled in the back seat and Dean and Sam had started the impala, Jessica and I followed them. We could hardly contain our excitement throughout the whole car ride. Eventually Shilo turned back into her human form and conversed with us about the comicon. She was as excited as we were.

Before long Mercedes, Jess and I had already picked out our costumes for the comicon, Jess would go as Red Riding Hood, the character actually fitted her quite well, and Mercedes would turn into Shilo and be her 'big bad wolf'. I thought it was hilarious. I would go as Batwoman. We decided we would buy our costumes at a local store in New York City. Personally I couldn't wait to go to comicon.


	25. Chapter 25

~Sam's P.O.V.~

We made it to New York City and I couldn't help but stare at all of the people in costumes around town. I saw that Dean was looking at all of the girls in their short or barely-there costumes. I hit him on the arm. His attention was now on me.

"What the hell was that for?"

"To remind you that you have a girlfriend." I scolded.

"Honestly, I don't even know if I do or not anymore. We aren't on speaking terms right now."

"That's because you're the one not speaking to her!" Dean looked at me like I'd punched him again.

"Shut up." He snapped at me.

"You have had multiple opportunities to engage in a conversation with Laura. In fact, while we're at this comicon I want you to talk to Laura."

"She'll just ignore me." Dean concentrated on driving.

"Dude, you're the one ignoring her. I've seen how she looks at you when you aren't looking. She misses you." I just dropped the subject right then and there. We pulled into an empty parking space in a parking garage. The girls had to park another floor above but we met in the elevator. We finally made our way out to the street.

I turned to address the others, letting them know what's gonna happen. "Okay, so Dean and I have all the information we need to find this demon and exorcise it. You guys can use the money we made on our last credit card scam, to get into the comicon." Dean interrupted me before I could say more.

"You mean my Dean's day of pamper money? No way you can't use that!"

"Dean's day of pamper?" I repeated, Dean just glared at me then turned back to the girls. Laura had started making a puppy dog face. She looked like she practiced it in the mirror, Jess caught on quick and joined in, Shilo looked up at Dean with those irresistible bright blue eyes. Dean looked positively overwhelmed.

"Fine! Okay, go to your comicon!" Dean shouted and walked angrily back to the car.

"Okay so, here's the motel we're staying at. All the surrounding hotels were booked so this one is pretty far away but you guys have Jess's car."

Jess and Laura jumped up in excitement as they took the scrap of paper that had the motel address on it. Shilo wanted in on their excitement and started scampering around their feet happily almost tripping them. I shook my head and walked away. It figures we find the insane ones.

Dean waited for me on the impala, when I got there he addressed me; "I was going to use that money!"

"On what? Beer? Hookers?"

"So!" Dean protested. Once again I had to remind him of Laura.

Dean reluctantly started the car and we drove off to find the current residence of our demon.

~Jess's P.O.V.~

The comicon was absolutely fabulous! Everywhere we looked Laura and I would see our favorite fictional characters. It took us a while to find the costumes, seeing as the comicon was in town but eventually we found the perfect ones.

Once inside the comicon Laura and I almost immediately found a Thor and Loki. We were so excited we had to get our picture with them. Being my first comicon I was almost out of my mind excited, all other thoughts seemed to escape me. It was extremely crowded in New York City, as I expected it to be.

"There are so many people here! So many people who are just as freaks about fandoms and anime as we are!" Laura whispered in my ear. We continued down the hallway, lost in conversation.

I almost didn't notice when I bumped into someone. They were dressed as Voldemort. It was a pretty spectacular costume, they person had put enough makeup on to make it look like they had no nose. I was about to comment them on their costume when he shot me the most vile of looks.

If I hadn't known this was a comicon I would've thought it was really Voldemort come to kill me because I'm a muggle. "Sorry." I muttered. It could've been my imagination but I thought I saw Voldemorts eyes turn black before he turned and walked away. That stopped me in my tracks. Sam, Dean and Laura had told me that demons eyes are black, except for the really powerful ones.

Shilo hadn't noticed I stopped until the leash pulled her back. Laura looked back at me but I was still staring at Voldemort trying to re-conjure in my mind if what I saw was real or if it was part of the costume. Could someone even make eyes that turn black on cue?

"Jess? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Probably nothing, but-"

"It doesn't look like nothing? What did you see?"

"Voldemort's eyes. They were black." Laura froze on the spot, Shilo promptly sat down and looked between me and Laura.

Before anyone said anything someone came up from behind Laura. He was dressed as Batman and as he came up behind her he grabbed her waist, yelled "Batwoman!" and flashed a phone in front of their faces. I could just imagine the picture, Laura's surprised face and one cheerful, overly-ecstatic Batman next to her. Batman took a look at Laura's face and said; "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I just met my other half here and I wanted a picture."

I held up my camera before Laura could reply. "Smile." I said and clicked the button. They were both ready for the picture and it came out good.

"See ya around." he said and headed in the direction Voldemort went.

When Batman was gone Laura turned back to me and began our conversation again. "Are you sure his eyes were black?"

"I'm like 79% sure thats what I saw. Unless you can somehow make your eyes turn black on command as part of a costume."

Laura looked down the hallway and we were all thinking the same thing. Laura, Shilo and I continued down the hallway in sync. Searching for Voldemort.

"Jess, is this the demon Dean and Sam are hunting or is it an entirely different demon?"

"I have no idea…" Finding a Voldemort at comicon was harder than you might think. Laura and I found at least ten Voldemorts before we stumbled upon the right one. Or rather he stumbled upon us.

Laura and I were taking a break from all the walking around. It was a big place and there was positively no way we could search it all to try and find the right man. "I think we lost him Laura. We can't find him anywhere."

"We have to keep looking. He's a demon. whether he likes it or not there are ways to find him."

"Like saying 'christo' into the intercon and just seeing who flinches?" Laura looked at me with a bright face. A light bulb went off inside her head and I'm not sure I was going to like it. "You can't be serious! How are we going to get access to the intercom?"

"We don't need the intercom. Follow me." Laura went off before explaining. I stayed where I was on the bench. It was only when Shilo got up and whimpered, that I decided to follow. She looked after Laura and shifted her paws impatiently. I sighed.

"Fine. But if we get in trouble it was all your guys's idea." Shilo trotted next to me as I hurried to where Laura was. I knew the general direction she went but there were so many people here it was almost impossible to tell who was who or who was going where. "Laura! Laura, where are you?" I called into the crowd but Laura was gone. Shilo sniffed the air but with so many scents I'd doubt she could differentiate between them. Shilo proved me wrong when she bolted forward, taking me with her.

Being a dog, Shilo, could easily maneuver under people's legs, but that left me, still holding on to the leash, to run into the people she passed. I muttered apologies and 'excuse me's as we went. "What's the rush Shilo?" I asked her, "Can't we slow down."

Her only reply was, "I smell blood."

~Laura's P.O.V.~

Voldemort came up behind me so fast I almost didn't see him until he hit me. Jess was right, Voldemort was a demon, I just had time to see his black eyes and quickly fall to the floor, as his fist swung over my head.

I faced him with my hands up and got ready to fight. The demon that had possessed Voldemort chose a pretty strong vessel. His muscles were prominent even under his cloak, add the fact that he's a demon I doubted I could hold him off forever. But all I had to do was hold him off long enough until I could call Dean or Sam, or possibly get some salt. I cursed myself for picking out a costume that was so tight on me. There was no room for a gun so I hadn't brought one, what a mistake that was.

Voldemort, instead of coming at me again, spoke, "Laura Irwin, you've been seen around the Winchesters." His voice was just as snake like as in the movie. "What's your connection with them?" He demanded.

"Connection? What do you care?" I shouted back equally angry. Voldemort answered me by attacking again. This time he got a hold of me and threw me into a door which fractured under my body weight. Voldemort must have choosen an especially secluded place to capture me, there were no people in the room I was thrown into. It looked to me like a storage closet, however it was certainly bigger than I broom closet. The room stretched out in all directions and had to be at least twenty feet wide. The only thing in the room was clutter, here and there I saw a bed or piece of furniture you'd normally find in a hotel room. But there was more than that here. Boxes, filled with what I didn't know, stacked on top of each created a sort of labyrinth of pathways in the room.

I felt blood rising in my mouth, I spit it out and Voldemort was again after me. He threw himself on top of me and punched me hard till I had multiple bruises on my face. Just when I thought I couldn't take the beating I passed out.

~Dean's P.O.V.~

Sam and I started by interviewing a girl who came in contact with the demon's last victim. Her boyfriend, Markus, had shown signs of behaving strangely. First he stopped talking to his family and friends then he tried to attack Juvia, his girlfriend.

Juvia was in tears as we made her relive the moment her boyfriend attacked her.

"Did you notice anything strange about Markus that night?" Sam asked the usual questions.

"Aside from the fact my boyfriend attacked me with a knife! I told you he started acting strange a few weeks ago. None of us knew what was wrong with him and anytime we tried to contact him he shut us out. After he attacked me he disappeared." The girl sobbed, then looked up at us. "You're feds right? You're going to find him?"

"We'll do the best we can." Sam promised.

"Do you have any idea where he could have gone when he disappeared?" I asked her, Juvia's father came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Why are federal agents investigating this? What concern is it to you?"

"We're looking into murders and Markus here might have a connection to them." I lied. Juvia began to sob more.

"Oh god. He didn't kill anyone did he? Oh god no, could he have killed someone?"

"That's what we're looking into." Sam told her and Juvia seemed to control herself just a bit.

"Any place I can think he would've gone is the comicon." Sam and I shared the same look of foreboding when we heard Juvia's father say this. "He was going to go with a couple of his friends, they had planned it out a year in advance."

"Thank you sir. That's all we need." Sam said and we both got up and walked out the door. When we got in the impala Sam said; "So this demon possess' Markus and then rides his body to the comicon?"

"We better get there fast then." I turned the ignition and we drove off, heading, once again, for the comicon.

~Jess's P.O.V.~

Shilo ended up bringing us to the back of the building where virtually no people were.

"The scent of blood is stronger here." She said.

"How can you smell that from so far away with so many scents?" I panted.

"As a skinwalker my sense of smell is superior to any regular dog. It wasn't easy but this smell is definitely blood."

"Is it Laura's?"

"I can't tell but-" Shilo stopped in her tracks, her ears perked and she whipped around. "Watch out!" She yelled at me telepathically.

I immediately followed her gaze but wasn't able to see my attacker as they swung down from the rafters above and knocked me out with one hit.

"Jess? Wake up!" Laura's voice forced me to open my eyes. It felt like my head was going to split open but I pushed myself off the ground anyway. I fell down again because my hands were tied behind my back. I tried again, slowly this time, to get up. Laura was next to me with her arms behind her. Shilo was in front of me lying on the floor unconscious.

"Laura? Where are we?"

"Some sort of storage room, you were right. Voldemort jumped me from behind." I started to become more aware as my senses came to. I noticed Laura had multiple bruises on her face, a black eye and a split lip.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me, but how did you find me?"

"Shilo smelled blood and led me here. Was it yours?"

"Most likely. These damn demons never give up."

"What do they want with us?" I say while looking around the room. There was nothing but a labyrinth of boxes and a few pieces of furniture. Wherever they were the demons weren't here. I relaxed knowing the bad guys weren't around right now but I was proven wrong as a voice came from behind a wall of mattresses.

"I could answer that for you. Will I, not likely." The voice was so snake like it made my skin crawl. Voldemort came out of hiding and stood in front of us. "You have escaped the grasp of many of my brothers." Voldemort addressed Laura. "Do you remember how they screamed when you sent them back to hell? Well this time you're not getting away."

"Where are you going to take me?" Laura asked coolly. I had to admire her ability to stay calm in dangerous situations. My mind was moving at a mile a minute. I looked around the room for a way out. The nearest exit was too far away, and not only that but if we had any chance of getting to it, Voldemort stood in our way. Next to me lied a broken piece of a bedpost. I couldn't reach it with my hands tied but maybe if there were some kind of distraction…

Before Voldemort could reply to Laura's demand there was a bang and Voldemort fell forward. He stood up quickly and turned around. Behind him was the Batman we had met earlier, he was holding a shotgun and most likely had hit Voldemort with rock salt. Voldemort looked furious, Batman looked full of himself.

"I remember you!" Laura said.

"I sure hope so, Batwoman." Batman replied.

"You're a hunter?" Voldemort hissed. "I'll kill you before you ruin my plans!" Voldemort shouted angrily and lunged toward Batman who dived out of the way. Laura and I watched as Batman and Voldemort went at it in a final battle. I seized my opportunity and tried to use my foot to reach the broken piece of wood. When my foot came in contact with it I carefully dragged it over to me. The broken end was sharp and though it wasn't a knife perhaps I could wedge it in the rope binding my hands and severe it enough so I can pull my hands out.

I thanked god for my flexibility as my feet clamped the bedpost and swung it behind my back. my fingers fumbled with the stick, finally I had a grip on the bedpost. My hands were clammy and it was hard to keep my grip but then an idea hit me. I stuck the jagged piece of wood in the thick rope, as far as it would go, then swung my body around to Laura.

She looked confused and didn't understand what I wanted her to do. I explained quickly; "Kick the piece of wood! With enough force maybe we can drive a wedge between the rope and severe it! Quick before I lose my grip!" Laura understood and drove her foot into the bedpost. My theory didn't work the way I wanted it to but it still allowed my hands an escape route. The bedpost didn't go straight through the middle of the rope like I wanted it to, instead it pushed through the inner layer of rope. Unfortunately Laura kicked the bedpost so hard that it went straight through the edge and rode it's way up my arm, taking off skin.

However, the rope was loosened and I began to work my hands back and forth. The rope cut into my wrists but with it loosened I started to slip my palms through. The ropes fell off my fingertips to the ground. Batman was still fighting Voldemort and he looked like he was losing. It was obvious Voldemort had landed more than one hit on Batman and he had landed none. I ignored the fight and went over to Laura.

"Jess, you're a genius!" She called.

"Not a genius. Just resourceful." I started to loosen her binds but Voldemort bellowed, his booming voice reached my ears and stopped my blood.

"No! Get away!" He screamed at me and began running towards where we were. I couldn't see Batman and guessed Voldemort had gotten the better of him. I not sure what happened next but my blood boiled. I felt a strong need to protect myself and my friends.

Claws extended from my fingertips, my face tightened, and I met Voldemort with all the rage I had built up inside me.


	26. Chapter 26

~Laura's P.O.V.~

Jessica looked scary. Her eyes blazed like a wildfire and sharp claws extended from her hands. If I was Voldemort I would've run away screaming in terror. But being a demon he met her head on. Jess slashed at Voldemort and her claws raked through his skin like paper. Blood splattered the floor, but the demon didn't slow down as he threw punches every which way at Jess.

Thankfully, after a while, Sam came rushing through the front door, which lie in pieces at the entrance. Sam took one look at Jess and Voldemort sparing in front of him and ran over. Jess's claws had nearly torn Voldemort to pieces. His fake nose was on the ground and his cloak was almost nonexistent. However Jess kept slashing at him. The demon seemed to give up and began putting space between himself and Jessica. Sam was on Jess now holding her back but she still tried to go at Voldemort with so much hatred and anger I thought she was going to explode.

"Jess! Stop!" Sam yelled at Jessica who was flailing around in his arms. Sam gave Voldemort just enough time to get away and in a split second black smoke flooded out of his mouth and disappeared in the venting system. "Jessica, stop! It's over, he's gone!" Sam shouted at her. Jessica stopped when the body dropped to the floor.

From my angle I could clearly see the boy who had been possessed was still alive and choking on his own blood. I hadn't realized Shilo recovered from unconsciousness until she chewed through my ropes. I stood up immediately and tried to walk over to Jess. Mercedes held a hand out and stopped me though.

Sam still had Jessica in his arms, she was shaking from head to toe. She started to realize what she'd done. Her claws retracted and she shakily stumbled over to the boys body. The boy was convulsing now, he tried to take a breath but the skin on his neck flapped feebly when he opened his mouth. Jessica was at such a loss for words, her hands hovered over the boys bloody body. I could see in her face she wanted desperately to help him. To undo the damage she'd done. But it was no use the boy took a last gasp and his eyelids fluttered closed.

Jessica broke down into sobs, Sam came up next to her and held her. She buried her head in his shirt, Jess was in hysterics. "It's okay. It's over." Sam muttered gently into her ear. I couldn't help tears coming down my face too. I looked over at Mercedes, her eyes were red and filled with water but her face remained rigid and strong.

Just then Dean came in and, seeing Jess huddled against Sam, he walked over to the scene. This time Mercedes and I met him where Jess and Sam were. I wanted to help Jessica, to make her feel better but she was a mess. She sobbed heavily into Sam's shoulder.

Dean put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said. That was all I needed, I fell into his arms and he hugged me tight.

~Dean's P.O.V.~

I just stood there holding Laura as tight as I could. She was shaking a little from fright. Honestly, I missed holding her in my arms. She actually made a very sexy batwoman. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Batman pulling himself up off of the ground. I noticed that he was looking at me with fire in his eyes.

"What are you doing? Why are you holding MY batwoman?" He yelled angrily at me. Laura pulled away from me to see what the hell was going on.

"What are you talking about? She's my girlfriend."

"No, I'm not letting her go that easily. I've been waiting so long to finally meet my batwoman." Batman started to walk towards us so I positioned myself in front of Laura. I felt her hands on my shoulders. She was trying to keep me calm. "I'm the one who rescued her! Where were you when they were in trouble?"

"I'm sorry, where in the dictionary does it entitle rescuing as getting knocked out halfway into a fight?" I couldn't believe this jerk, trying to make a move on my woman. It wasn't going to happen!

"Dean calm down. He's not worth it."

Batman looked over my shoulder at Laura. "Hey if you ever get tired of this guy letting you down, my name's Luke. Ask around I'm pretty famous in the hunter world."

"In your dreams jackass!" Laura told him, I was proud of her.

"Yeah, if you're so famous you ever heard of the Winchester's?" I told him. The expression on Luke's face changed immediately. He no longer looked so cocky.

"Are you guys-"

"Yeah." Luke's face turned pale, he looked down and cussed under his breath. When Luke noticed we were still watching him he regained his cocky attitude.

"Fine then, I don't want to tangle with a Winchester." He turned away, but before he did he threw a wink at Mercedes standing beside me. She replied by ignoring him and looking towards Jessica.

Laura followed Mercedes' gaze and saw Jessica still next to Sam. Jessica had stopped crying and she seemed numb to the world. Sam had put his coat around her, it was so big on her she could have used it as a blanket and it would have stretched to cover her feet. Jessica's head was lying in the crook of Sam's neck.

"Come on. Let's go home." He said to her. Jessica rose to her feet alongside Sam. He had his arm protectively around her as he led her out. I followed Sam, Laura attached to my arm. Shilo padded next to Jessica, who patted her head when she came up to her.

It didn't seem long till we were back at the motel. The Comicon was over but not everybody had dispersed. People in costumes frequently crossed the street to get to their hotels. The whole of New York City was now full of people in strange costumes walking casually among the regulars.

Once at the motel, Laura offered to make us some grub. Jessica joined her in the kitchen. At least the poor girl seemed to be calming down. Sam sat down on the couch and cracked a beer, he handed me one as I sat down. Shilo came up and fell asleep on Sam's legs. He didn't seem to mind. We waited in silence for the girls. Too much had happened tonight for any of us to comment until the initial shock was over.

~Jess's P.O.V.~

I felt terrible for what I did to that boy. Laura always knew how to cheer me up though. She didn't treat me any differently after my breakdown. She knew I hated it when people treated me like I was weak.

Laura and I talked as we prepared mac and cheese for the boys. It almost felt like a normal night after a fantastic comicon...almost. When the food was ready we all sat around the small table provided by the motel. No one spoke and I didn't feel much like eating. Sam squeezed my hand under the table and I squeezed back. I was thankful for him being next to me. Everyone finished their food and went to bed early, we deserved it. As expected I couldn't sleep. My mind kept bringing up images of Markus, his body torn and his skin like ribbons in the wind. When I tried to close my eyes the image of him lying on the ground dying...because of me...vividly presented itself behind my eyelids.

I got so tired of tossing and turning I couldn't stand to be in bed anymore. I stood up and quietly slipped out the front door. The cool night air gave me goosebumps and rose the hairs on the back of my neck, but it felt refreshing.

The motel was raised on a platform so it allowed me to use the fence as an armrest. Which I desperately needed, my legs have felt like jelly ever since the fight with Voldemort, or rather Markus. The metal fence was even colder than the night air. Cold seeped into my bones, but I didn't care.

Behind me the door creaked opened and light poured from the doorway. I turned my head to see who came out, it was Sam. "Can't sleep?" He asked me. I shook my head. "You look cold? You okay?"

"The cold is refreshing. But no I'm not okay." Sam leaned on the fence next to me and turned his head my way. An indication that he'd always be willing to listen. "I killed a man, Sam." My voice cracked as I said it. It seemed so final, so concluding, as if saying it somehow made it hard, cold reality that could never be taken back. "Not only that...I killed him using my kitsune powers." I paused trying to hold back the tears. I knew if I let them come forward they'd never stop. "It finally happened, the monster inside me woke up. I just wonder if I can stop it from controlling me again."

"We'll help you. You're not alone." Sam put his arm around me, I couldn't help leaning into him. Sam was warm and much taller than me. We stood there silent, enjoying each other's embrace. I could feel Sam's heartbeat beating against mine. Two hearts in sync to the rhythm of agony. We'd both seen our fair share of grief. More than anyone else should have to witness.

"Let's go back inside. It's getting colder." I muttered. He agreed and we walked back in the motel room. Dean and Laura were asleep tangled up together. He had his arm around her and seemed to be talking in his sleep.

Dean's muttered words became clearer; "Back off, Batman imposter! She's mine." He shifted his position in his sleep. As if in his dream he was stepping forward to face Batman. "I hate Batman." He grumbled in his sleep. I looked at Sam.

"He does that sometimes." He replied. We both walked over to the bed and cuddled under the warm blankets. I hadn't realized how much I missed Sam's embrace. I let a tear slide down my cheek and more followed, but I didn't make a sound, just buried my head deeper into the pillow. Eventually I fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

~Dean's P.O.V.~

We were all back at Bobby's, it felt like everything was perfect for the first time in my life. Sam and I both had the best girlfriends and Mercedes/Shilo had a home. I was just sitting on the couch next to Laura when Cas literally popped in between us. He just looked over at Laura with complete shock in his eyes and then turned to me.

"We need to talk. Alone." He pulled me off the couch and into the library.

"What now? Don't you think you've caused enough trouble between Laura and I?" I glared at Cas while he leaned against the desk.

"Yes, this is about Laura. So would you like the good news or the bad news?"

"Good news. " I leaned against the bookshelf on the wall.

"Okay. The good news is that Laura is, well, pregnant." Cas had my full attention now. I was about to go out and see if it were true but Cas reminded me that there was bad news as well. I stopped in my tracks and let him continue. "The bad news is that the baby, could possibly cause Lucifer to rise and start an apocalypse." I just stood in silence. Laura came in after Cas had finished speaking.

"What do you mean I'm pregnant!?" We both had a look of terror on our faces. "It can't be true." She looked over at me with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"There is only one way to find out." I took her hand and we left the library.

~Laura's P.O.V.~

A couple hours later I was sitting on the couch next to Dean holding a POSITIVE pregnancy test from the doctors. It stated that I was about a month along. I just sat in complete shock.

"How could this have happened?" Tears started to swell in my eyes. I was scared. "I'm not ready to be a mom just yet." I leaned into Dean as soon as tears started to swell in my eyes.

Five minutes passed and Sam and Jess walked in with Bobby. Jess looked at me and then looked at Dean. She then noticed that Cas was in the room as well.

"What's going on?" Jess asked. I just reached over the couch and handed her the paper I got from the doctor.

"You're pregnant!" Jess exclaimed in a somewhat shocked somewhat excited tone.

"The baby could be the start of the apocalypse." As soon as Cas said that Jess's smile faded.

"But the apocalypse is over, it never happened?"

"Oh it happened. But we stopped it...kind of." Sam answered Jess, she stared at him with eyes of bewilderment. Then she looked back at Cas.

"I don't understand how could my baby start another apocalypse?" I pleaded with Castiel, a few tears fell down my face. My hand instinctively flew to my stomach, Dean took my hand in his.

"There is a prophecy," Cas began, "That says the child of a demon will produce the child of destruction."

"What the hell does that mean?" Bobby interjected. I looked over at Dean, he didn't seem shocked, in fact he seemed upset, like he wanted to avoid the topic. Cas looked between Dean and I, a light bulb seemed to go off in his head.

"You haven't told her?" Cas asked, looking at Dean.

"Told me what?" I asked wondering what the hell was going on.

"It was better if you didn't know…" Jess started, her face looked sad and guilty. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There was a secret that Dean was hiding from me. That Jess was hiding from me, we told each other everything, always.

"Jessica you-?" Jess hung her head and let someone else explain.

"Your mother is Abaddon." I couldn't believe I heard Cas say those words with a straight face.

"Who is Abaddon?"

"She's a demon. But she was an angel, she fell with Lucifer." Dean said.

I hesitated. This was too much to take in. I'd never known my parents, I grew up in the system. But finding out that my mother was an angel who fell with Lucifer...Not something you hear everyday…

"And you-you knew?" I confronted Dean, "Jess I thought we never kept secrets from each other?!" My voice was rising now.

"Laura, you have to understand-"

"Understand? Understand what? That you lied to me!"

"I didn't want you to think- I didn't want you to know…" Jess' voice faltered but she continued. "that there was something evil inside you. Something that could potentially hurt the ones you care about." Jess's eyes filled up with tears and she lifted a hand to cover her mouth. I could tell from her expression she was relating me being a half-demon to her being a kitsune. Surprisingly Jess held back her tears and continued talking. "I didn't want you to know what it feels like to have a monster inside you. Day in and day out!" Jessica stood up and despite the determination in her eyes, despite her stern face the tears came anyway. She was overcome with emotion. "I'm sorry." she said plainly as she exited the room.

Sam must have been learning, because he stayed where he was. Dean then addressed me. "Laura, we made an agreement. To keep you from getting hurt. See, Jess figured it was better for you not to know your true lineage. We both just wanted to protect you." Dean's beautiful green eyes met mine and it showed how sincere he was. My rage wasn't over yet though.

"You shouldn't have kept this a secret." I had to walk away, too. What I needed now was a quiet spot to figure things out. I went into the old guest room, the room that used to belong to me whenever I'd come here as a child, and I shut the door.

~Sam's P.O.V.~

I couldn't believe it. I was going to be an uncle, but it's weird to think that Dean was going to be a dad. I just stood in silence. Dean just sat on the couch and without saying a word I walked over and sat next to him.

"So you're going to be a dad." I just looked at him.

"I guess I am, but I don't think Laura wants to talk to me right now. I knew I should have told her, but-" He just stopped talking.

"But you wanted to protect her." I finished his sentence. Dean just put his head in his hands. I looked up to say something to Cas but he was no where to be found. "You should go talk to Laura. Now is the time that she needs you more than ever." I stood up and walked out to find Jess.

It turns out she had stormed out of the house. The front door was still open and it wasn't hard to find Jessica among the junkyard after that. She'd found a hill away from all the noise from which she could watch as the cars drove across the highway far away. She stood there alone at the edge of the hill. The wind blew her hair away from her face, the sight was so perfect it was like a scene from a movie.

"Jess?" I called to her. She whipped her head around, on the alert, but seeing that it was me she relaxed.

"I thought you were Laura, for a sec."

"You don't want to talk to her?"

"She'd just yell at me right now. Heaven knows I deserve it."

"You didn't want her to feel the way you feel. Thats understandable." I spoke as I came up next to Jess. Her eyes squinted slightly against the sun. There was no sign of the tears that had filled her face minutes ago. She gathers herself quickly, Jess is strong like that.

"What's going to happen now?" She asked, her face turned towards the wind. Jessica jutted her chin out, gracefully, as if challenging the world to throw everything it had at her, and she'd take it with dignity.

"Laura's going to have a baby. Is what's happening...Sounds crazy. Then again, crazy is what we do."

"Not child crazy though." She replied. "Cas said the baby would be the start of the next apocalypse." Jessica looked up at me with wondering eyes.

"Not if we stop it." I told her. "We've stopped the apocalypse before, we can do it again."

"What if it's not that easy though? What if, what if Lucifer rises?"

"Then we send him right back where he came from."

Jess chuckled, "You say that so casually. Is it that simple, you'll just send him back to hell?"

"Not hell, Lucifer's cage. He won't be able to escape from there." Jessica was silent for a while, neither of us talked. We just stood next to each other watching the rest of the world fly by us.

"I suppose that makes you the uncle?"

"Yeah...I suppose it does…"


	28. Chapter 28

~Dean's P.O.V.~

I just sat on the couch for a couple minutes after Sam left. I guess he's right. Laura needs me now. I got up off the couch and walked up the stairs to the old guest room, but it's basically our room. I knocked on the door and slowly opened it to find Laura sitting on the floor just looking out the window.

"Babe? Are you okay?" I asked her slowly walking in and sitting next to her. She didn't bother to look at me.

"I guess." That was all she said. I moved myself behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just don't want anything to happen to you. I don't ever want to lose you or this baby." I moved the hair from one side of her neck and kissed the bare skin that was showing.

"I don't want this baby. Not if the prophecy Cas said was true." Laura turned to face me. She had this look of uncertainty on her face.

"Honey, I promise you that Sam and I will not let that prophecy happen. We've had bad scrapes before, I won't let anything happen...Not anymore." I held her head in my hands. I kissed her with all the emotion I could. After, we moved to the bed and just layed there. Her head was resting on my chest. My arms was securely wrapped around her. Eventually, we fell asleep.

I woke up to find myself in bed and Laura was no where to be found. The only thing I heard was a scream coming from downstairs. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs just to find Laura watching a horror movie in the dark by herself.

"Laura?" I asked. She jumped when I said her name turned around to face me then relaxed.

"God, you scared me!"

"You scared me. I thought you were getting murdered." Just then a squeak came from the linen closet beside the T.V.

"Murder? Is it done? Is she dead." I looked around for what made the noise, when I saw a head pop out of the closet. It was Jess, she was wide eyed and looked scared out of her mind.

"Yeah, the murderer got her while she was sleeping." Laura replied. Jessica slowly came out of the closet, the light from the T.V. flickering on her face.

"They always get them when they're not looking." When Jess reached the couch she plopped herself on the edge and brought her knees up to her chin.

"Jess? Laura?" Sam called loudly, coming down the stairs. I came out of the living room to meet him by the stairs.

"They're fine. Just watching a horror movie." The words were barely out of my mouth when Jess walked past me with her hands up in denial.

"Once the creepy children come on I'm out!" She said and walked past Sam up the stairs. She flashed him a wink and whispered into his ear and he followed her back to their bedroom with a smile.

I sat next to Laura on the couch. She moved herself closer to me. Instinctively I put my arm around her shoulder and we watched the rest of the movie together. She didn't get scared very much. There were a couple of times where she wasn't paying attention and something popped up and scared her. I couldn't help but smile at her. For the first time, I found someone that I was truly scared of losing, besides Sam of course.

~Laura's P.O.V.~

After the movie Dean took me out on what I guess was a date. We just walked around town for a couple of hours. It felt like it was just the two of us. We just came out here to let Jess and Sam have some alone time. I have a small idea on what might happen but I'm not going into detail about it.

Dean walked ahead of me a couple steps, after I stopped to look at something in a shop window. He turned and saw me, then walked over and stood behind me looking over my shoulder.

"What is it?" He questioned the object.

"It's a ring. Now that I think about it, it looks like an engagement ring. It's beautiful, but that'll never happen." I turned away from the window and walked down the sidewalk a bit and walked into one of the other shops. After almost 10 minutes Dean walked into the store I was browsing in.

"Where did you run off to?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Bathroom. It took a bit to find on the was available to the public."

"Oh, okay." I just brushed off his statement and continued to look at stuff.

After a while of walking around town, we went to the park. We walked and talked about the baby. We sat down on one of the benches overlooking the pond.

"Laura, I need you to promise me something." He took my hand in his.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to promise me that you will stay at Bobby's while you're pregnant."

"What about the cases?"

"Sam, Jess, and I can handle them. Bobby may even help on some. I just want you somewhere safe. That is my number one priority right now." I leaned against him. He felt so warm compared to me. He put his arm around me and we watched the sunset together. Everything seemed perfect, but only for a moment.

~Jessica's P.O.V.~

The next morning we were all in the kitchen eating breakfast. We talked while we ate and for a few moments it felt like we were one happy family. A crazy, messed up family, but a happy one.

Dean and Laura enjoyed each others company and I was glad for that. I was glad I had Sam, we shared much in common, and after last night we became closer.

"So Batman gets up off the floor and yells at me for taking down the bad guy!" Dean described the story to Bobby again, but this time there was laughter. I didn't like being reminded of that night but seeing they're laughing faces made me smile. Even in this lost world we could find joy.

"Now we know who would win in a fight between Voldemort and Batman." Bobby said while laughing.

"The real Batman!" Dean exclaimed and pulled the collar of his shirt up, he put on a face that looked like a cross between arrogance and constipation. Laura's face turned red and her eyes filled up with tears. It was good to see her smiling but the moment was gone when Cas flew through the door, knocking it off it hinges.

Cas landed by the stairs, blood covered his cloths and he looked like he'd taken a beating. But he stood up despite that. Sam and Dean pulled out their pistols, Bobby grabbed the rifle lying under the kitchen counter. "Cas?" Dean called, his surly voice echoing through the house.

Cas didn't have time to answer him because a demon stepped on the broken door and faced Dean and Sam. She had black hair trailing down the length of her back, her face was narrow and dangerous looking. She looked like she'd stepped right out of a children's book and she was the villain. She pursed her red lips when she saw Dean. The boys seemed to recognize her instantly. "Frea…" Dean breathed out silently.

"Thats right boys. I've got a bone to pick with you." Her voice was cold as ice. Despite her being a demon the boys dropped their weapons and allowed her to come inside.

"So this is the demon you three were talking about when we first met you." I asked Sam. We were in the kitchen with Laura and Dean. Bobby and the demon, Frea, were in the library. Frea was pacing around the library while Bobby stood in the corner his rifle next to him.

"I don't like working with demons as much as the next hunter," Dean started, "But Eris, is more powerful than we can handle on our own. We needed to employ her skills to help us destroy Eris."

"Which I would do, only if you two are next on the list." Frea came up behind Sam and spoke. Sam looked startled and turned around to face her.

"Look whatever you have against us, can we put it aside for now?" He asked. Frea glared at Sam with eyes like daggers.

"You killed my father!" She spoke with a certain sass in her tone. Like a child complaining about doing chores to their parents.

"To be fair he was a jackass." As soon as Dean said it Frea didn't hesitate to try and kill him. Her hand shot out and grasped Dean's neck.

A second later, Cas came up behind Frea and, laying a hand on her shoulder, swung her back into the library, where she crashed to the ground. "We are here on diplomatic matters. There will be no killing." He said righteously.

"Oh yeah, smashing in the front door is a great way to be diplomatic!" Bobby snapped from the corner. "The faster this is done the faster we can all stop trying to kill each other."

"Oh believe me, after this, I'm still going to try to kill you. The mess you left me to clean up after you killed my father is not forgiven." Frea began, getting up off the floor. "Did you know Azazel had an organization of demons supporting him. After he was killed by the Winchester's it took all of the little authority I have to get them under control." Frea spat out the word 'Winchester's' like a foul tasting food.

All the while we talked Frea could hardly stand to look at the boys for more than a minute or two. Unless she was staring them down, trying to murder them gruesomely with her eyes. If looks could kill...Sam and Dean would be burning in hell. Frea never took a seat, she constantly paced around the library, never staying in one place for too long. When she finally stopped pacing I couldn't help but notice she had positioned herself perfectly in the doorway, she looked at the busted front door as if contemplating her chances of escaping. I couldn't understand Frea, it wasn't as if we were keeping her here. She's the one who kicked her way in, literally.

"When Castiel employed my services I assumed he was working alone. I never agreed to work with you." Frea spat at Sam.

"Look, Frea, it's not like we wanted this either but you said yourself, you hate Eris more than you hate us right?"

At the mention of Eris's name, Frea, turned her head and scoffed. "Don't flatter yourselves, I want Eris dead because she stole my position in commanding my father's army. I'm the one who has birthrights to his army and she unrightfully cheated me of them."

"But you'll help us?" Sam asked again.

Frea glared at him, once more trying to rip his lungs out with her mind, but she answered him anyway. "Only if we do this on my terms."

"What 'terms' are you talking about?" Bobby demanded.

"First," Frea began with excessive enforcement. "you agree to do as I say." Dean turned his head and sighed, like this condition was not acceptable. Frea continued, pretending not to notice. "Eris, is expecting you to come after her. While she won't be surprised if I turn up, she'll still have notified any demon to kill a Winchester on sight. Some of my father's demons are still loyal to me. I find them and talk them into letting me in quietly. Second, leave your weapons." This uproared another protest that was visible in the reactions of Bobby, Sam and Dean.

"If this is going to work we can't have you two dumbnuts barging in and shooting everything in sight. That's bound to let Eris know we're here. Demon traps and the demon blade are the only thing allowed. We can't kill Eris with brute force, she's too smart for that, so we have to be smarter. As you've already learned, Eris can't be killed by the colt, that means the demon blade is useless against her too." Frea walked back and forth in the doorway, she talked with her hands and I couldn't help thinking that this was a little distracting. "However; this are other ways to kill a greater demon."

Dean interrupted before Frea could continue. "Cas, can't you just zap her to death?"

"Eris, is too strong. Only an archangel would have that power."

"Great." Dean said, rubbing his head. "I trust those bastards less than I trust you." Without looking up, he motioned towards Frea.

"Thank you," Frea said in reply. "and lastly, Castiel can't come. Eris is bound to notice the presence of an angel. When Castiel first asked me to kill Eris, I planned to do it alone, but having two Winchesters at my beck and call could prove to be useful. No matter how trigger happy you are."

Dean looked at Sam and, from their faces, they didn't like these conditions at all. Then Dean asked another question.

"I have one question still. How do we actually kill Eris?"

Frea locked eyes with Dean and for once wasn't staring daggers at him. Instead she grinned, her sardonic smile raising on one side before the other.

~Dean's P.O.V.~

"No! No, absolutely no!" I shouted after Frea told us how to kill Eris. "We didn't do it before and we're not going to do it now!"

"It's all the same to me. If you don't want part in this I'll kill her myself."

"Wait!" Sam said quickly.

I turned on him next. "Sam you can't seriously be considering this?"

"It's our only option Dean, we have no other choice. If we don't do it Frea is just going to do it herself."

"I'll be damned before I watch you two murdering virgins! I agree with Dean." Bobby spoke up.

"The only way to kill Eris, quickly, would be to use the blood of a virgin in a satanic ritual." Frea explained once more, and once more I was utterly against the idea. Sam seemed indifferent, if not exploring the option.

I jumped on the opportunity Frea's words allowed. "So there's another way?" Frea looked at me like I'd just won the contest for stupidest person alive.

Frea hesitated, not wanting to share the information but she knew I wouldn't stop asking. "Yes." She said finally with a sigh. "Although I'd rather not get involved with that one."

"If it's better than killing virgins, I'm in." I said plainly. For me the idea was as simple as black and white, Sam apparently saw the gray.

"You have to understand, should you choose this method I will not help you in any way." Frea explained.

"Enough beating around the bush just tell us." My patience was wearing thin and I was starting to feel the urge to stab Frea right here and now.

"You have to summon an archangel. If you can talk to the archangel and offer it something it wants or needs it might not kill you after smiting every living thing in there."

Now I understood why Frea didn't want to help if we were to choose this path. However that only deterred me more towards the second option. An otherwise dead virgin gets to live and we lose the demon, I'd say its a Christmas bonus.

"I should be the one to do it." Cas' voice came from the corner where he stood next to Bobby. "I'm still one of the angels they may listen to me."

"Yeah, but don't forget Cas, the archangels aren't very happy with you either. Some of them want your head on a stick as much as every demon in hell does." Sam reminded him.

"So Sam, Jess and I summon this archangel, preferably one that doesn't want to kill us and convince it to smite Eris. Easy as pie." I began.

"Good luck trying not to die. Those angels kill first and ask questions later." Said Frea.

"She's right Dean, if you summon an archangel who's to say it won't try to kill you?" Bobby asked me, though I didn't care as long as Eris is killed and there's one less son of a bitch in this world.

"I say it's the best plan we got. Why not go for it?"

~Jess's P.O.V.~

After hearing Dean's answer, Frea scowled at him and grumbled to herself. But before she turned away she warned us, "This is the only time we'll be in the same room peacefully. After this we are enemies."

Dean met her ice cold stare with an equally challenging look. It was clear that he wasn't the least bit intimidated by Frea. Soon after she left however, Sam and Dean wasted no time in preparing for this showdown. Bobby began demon proofing the house in case things went wrong, and while the boys were gathering spray paint, the demon knife guns and satanic ritual ingredients, Laura and I sat in the living room talking.

"I know you don't like staying here and not helping but Dean is right. We should keep the baby safe." I reassured her, though she didn't look very confident.

"I'm not so sure about that, if the baby is supposed to raise Lucifer wouldn't it be better if it was never born."

"Don't talk like that Laura!" I shouted at her sternly. "If Sam and Dean said they can prevent that from happening, then you should believe them. When we first met the boys aren't you the one who told me to believe in them? Stop worrying, it'll be okay."

Laura smile at me gratefully. The moment was over when Dean came into the living room looking for me. "You ready?" I nodded.

Laura stood up and her and Dean shared a glance. I stood up and walked outside, I decided it best for Dean and Laura to have a moment to say goodbye. Sam was waiting by the impala, "Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"According to Frea, Chinle, Arizona. It's a small town that's literally in the middle of nowhere." He told me

"So basically the perfect hideout for a demon nest?" Dean implied as he came walking out of the door. Laura was behind him. Dean and Laura shared a goodbye kiss. "Wouldn't want to miss the party, so let's go." He said and we all climbed into the impala.

It was going to be 18 hours to Chinle, Arizona from Bobby's. Mercedes didn't like long car rides so she stayed at Bobby's with Laura. Halfway to Arizona we stopped at a motel. It was far from five stars but it was better than the impala.

After a couple days of tracking the omens and the smell of sulphur, we reached the demon nest. It was in an old abandoned shoe factory. Sam and I tried the front door while Dean went around the side with Bobby. The front door was locked. So Sam and I went the same way Dean and Bobby went only to find out that they had no luck either.

"Is there another door in the back of the building or maybe a basement door?" I asked quietly. Sam and Dean looked at each other and then ran around the corner. Bobby and I followed closely behind. Dean and Sam found a door that lead into the basement and we're trying to open it but it was locked from the inside.

Without saying a word I slipped my hand into Sam's back pocket and found his wallet, from it I took the closest card, his fake ID, and slipped it between the door. From there it was easy enough to unlatch the hook from the door and the basement door swung open freely. I turned back to Sam, Dean and Bobby, they all looked at me with their mouths open. Sam recovered first and took the fake ID back from my hands. Sam looked at Dean and muttered to no one in particular. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Well, ya idgits, are you gonna look at it or are we gonna go in?" Bobby seem to bring Sam and Dean back to earth. Dean cleared his throat and, bringing out the demon knife, pushed on.


	29. Chapter 29

~Dean's P.O.V.~

There was no welcome committee. No hordes of demons that were waiting for us as we explored the basement. That made me uneasy. We had researched this place thoroughly before coming here, almost every citizen in this small town was a demon. So where were they? I felt an ambush coming on but as we explored the one floor basement there was nothing.

"This makes no sense where are the demons?" I whispered, once everyone was in one place.

"Maybe they don't know we're here?" Sam suggested, but my gut told me something was wrong.

"Wherever they are, they're not here, which means we need to get started." Bobby said holding up a can of spraypaint.

In twenty minutes or so we had the basement rigged for our plan. If any demon came down here they'd get a facefull of holy water. Only thing to do now was get Eris's attention. I looked over at Sam and he nodded. Jess was behind him, her face rigid, she looked ready.

The plan was to summon the archangel and convince it to kill the demons before killing us. Unfortunately every archangel upstairs wanted us gone. Bobby figured our best shot was to summon Michael, seeing as I'm his vessel, Bobby's reasoning was we might have a better chance of him listening to me.

The sigil was spraypainted on the floor and the ingredients for the spell were ready to be lit up. Bobby striked the matches, but before he could release them they were snuffed out. The basement was dark again and I felt a breeze, but that wasn't possible, there were no windows.

"Balls." Bobby said and started again, the same thing happened.

"I don't think that's a good idea boys." Eris's girly voice emanated from nowhere but everywhere at once. The innocent voice of the meat suit, Kelly, Eris possessed, made my skin crawl. "Big brother upstairs would be very upset with you."

The lights flickered, Eris kept talking. "It's time we had a heart to heart." All of us did 360's searching the room for where Eris was, finally the lights stopped flickering and one light stayed on Eris like a spotlight. She was standing behind us, alone it looked like.

I raised the demon knife and Sam, abandoning our mission of being quiet brought out his pistol. Eris smiled. "That's cute, but useless against me."

"We know," Bobby started, "That's why we're summoning, Michael." He said it simply enough for a monkey to understand. Bobby turned towards the bowl of ingredients once more, he lit another match, one last time, but didn't get to use it as a demon was already there. It had tipped over the bowl of ingredients for the spell, they now lay on the floor, the lambs blood making a dark puddle. The demon raised his beefy hand, which held a excessively long knife and plunged it into Bobby's stomach.

It felt like the knife had been plunged into my heart, Bobby stood, frozen on the spot, the knife still in him his muscles tense. The demon smiled at Bobby's pain and twisted the knife. Bobby's body shuddered, blood flew against the walls and spilled onto the concrete floor. The demon ripped the knife out. Almost immediately Bobby fell to his knees. I tried to move but I felt frozen on the spot. Rage slowly building inside me.

"Bobby! No!" Sam shouted and without hesitation exploded on the demon. He ran forward, past Bobby and swung the first punch. The demon staggered and fell back holding his mouth, which was bleeding now. His bald head reflected the one light that was on in the darkness. Sam didn't stop, he brought out punch after punch, every technique Dad had taught us about self defense. While Sam fought that demon, I dropped to my knees beside Bobby, only to find Jess already on the job. Her brow was furrowed and her mouth twisted in anguish.

Jess looked up at me over Bobby's bleeding body. He had passed out on the floor, red liquid pouring from his stomach and mixing with the lambs blood. I wanted to help him but there was nothing to do as Jess had already taken off his jacket and was using it to stop the bleeding though it was already soaked. She looked over my shoulder and suddenly her eyes grew wide, "Dean!" She shouted.

I turned around instantly, wielding the demon knife, Eris was trying to get the jump on me. My hunter training kicked in and instinctively I swung the knife at her. It sunk into her shoulder, just above where her heart should have been but I was sure she removed it a long time ago. Though the knife didn't stop her, like it would've any weaker demon, it did hurt her. I felt specks of blood splatter my face, Eris rolled to the side clutching her shoulder.

Eris gritted her teeth and had she had fangs she would've been snapping them at me. I stood up ready for a fight to the death. I lunged first, swinging the demon knife in an arch down her body, meaning to start with the neck. Instead she knocked my arm aside and aimed a well trained blow to my stomach. The impact made me lose my breath. Seizing the opportunity Eris hit me with an uppercut.

For a teenage girl Eris was stronger than she looked, it must have been the demon inside her because when she hit me, my teeth clattered against themselves and my jaw felt like it would implode from the impact alone. A salty liquid rose up in my mouth and as I spit it out, I realized it was blood. I wiped my mouth and looked up to see Eris standing over me. I was still catching my breath from her first punch as she said, "It'll be my pleasure to kill you." Light brown hair fell over a bloody, smiling face. I thought to myself; This will NOT be the last thing I see before I die!

Fortunately it wasn't; unfortunately someone even worse stopped Eris from ripping my lungs out. "You don't think you can steal my kill, do you Eris?" A red haired women stood on top of the stairs, all the lights flickered to life as she put on foot on the next step, and then the next. The women looked like she could've come right out of the 1920's aside from her "The devil made me do it" t-shirt, black leather jacket and skinny jeans.

Eris looked up at her as she hit the last step, "Abaddon." She smiled and chuckled. I took the chance to look over at Sam and Jess. Sammy had taken a beating, his lip was split and one of his eyes was swollen, the demon he had been fighting had him in a headlock. One of his arms was bent in the wrong direction and hung limply at his side, the other one had locked it's fingers around the demon's bulky muscles. Bobby had regained consciousness again and Jess was helping him to sit up, the bloody jacket still clenched against his stomach. Despite the wound Bobby was wide eyed and stared between Abaddon and Eris like his life depended on it.

If Bobby was going to be okay I knew he had to get out of here, but Abaddon and Eris standing in our way posed a bigger threat.

"Long time no see." Eris stood up straight as she addressed Abaddon, she seemed to lose all interest in me as her eyes fixated themselves on Abaddon. "I guess it never occurred to you to come visit an old friend in hell? After all, we could have all used a little company."

Abaddon smiled sweetly at her, like a mother explaining to her child why they can't get ice cream...with a smile. "Well being a knight of hell comes with many responsibilities you know."

"Oh I know all too well." Eris made no attempt to hide her anger. The words were practically forced through her gritted teeth. I remembered Cas telling me about Abaddon, this woman was supposed to be Laura's mother. A new rage burned inside my stomach as I remembered Laura telling me how she was abandoned by her mother and her father and left in a rundown orphanage where she went through countless number of foster homes. Whatever Abaddon's past, it was clear that she and Eris did not like each other. Though the way Abaddon held herself around Eris made me feel like all the anger was coming from Eris and, to Abaddon, Eris was just a fly in the room, buzzing annoyingly around her head. Abaddon looked like she was about to swat the fly down as her and Eris circled each other like sharks.

"Tell me, what do you want with the Winchester boys?" Abaddon asked, clearly tired of beating around the bush.

"What difference does it make to you?" Eris spat.

Abaddon turned her head my way and said; "Well seeing as one of them is to be the father of my grandchild, I feel it concerns me greatly."

Eris stopped in her tracks. She looked at me, her eyes wide and questioning. "You, Dean Winchester, you're the father of the dark child?"

I'd had enough of this prophecy bullshit. I picked up the knife from the spot where I'd dropped it and stood up. In a tone that challenged both Abaddon and Eris to fight me, I said; "Our child has nothing to do with you. Now, you two better start explaining shit or I'm going to kill both of you." I put as much hatred and courage into my voice as possible and hoped I looked more threatening than I felt.

"Big talk for a puny mortal." Abaddon spoke first. Her superior attitude was really getting to me, her ego could have filled this whole room and more.

"Yeah, we'll see how puny I am when I'm standing over your dead body." My body was working on autopilot, while my mind raced. I was standing in a room with two demons who wanted my guts to spill the floor, one of them was the mother of my girlfriend, and the grandmother to my unborn child, my family was bleeding on the floor and in need of my help yet against both Abaddon and Eris I was utterly powerless. I clenched my hands into fists to stop them from shaking. Some family reunion, huh?

"I grow tired of this small talk." Abaddon said plainly and walked toward Eris. Even though Abaddon moved quickly Eris was quicker. She whistled, a high sharp note, and in a split second the bald-headed demon was in front of her. I could hear Sam coughing on the floor, behind me, after being released.

Abaddon didn't hesitate she plunged her hand straight into the demon's chest. The demon's head surged upward and his mouth opened in pain. I watched as Abaddon, with a wicked smile curling her lips all the time, turned her hand in a violent manner. The bald-guys demon soul flickered like a light. When Abaddon brought out her hand it dripped red with blood that shined when it caught the light. The demon's soul stopped flickering and he fell to the floor. Blood slowly trickling from his open mouth.

"Jaeger!" Eris screamed as she looked upon the dead body. "You bitch!" She screamed at Abaddon and whistled again.

Judging from Eris and Abaddon's reaction this sound was meant to call more demons to Eris's side. "That won't work sweety. I'm afraid Jaeger here was the only one left who is still loyal to you. The rest of your puppets serve me now."

Eris looked truly afraid now. Her mouth opened in surprise and her eyes darted all over the room. I could almost see the wheel in her head turning. The fear Abaddon had injected Eris with was contagious. I felt my knees begin to shake but I stood my ground and tried to hide it.

Abaddon advanced on Eris, her hand dived straight into Eris's chest. With a literal heart wrenching finality Eris fell to the floor dead. Abaddon couldn't seem to be bothered by the dead bodies as she turned our way. I put myself protectively in front of Bobby and Jess, and behind them, Sam.

"Stay away from us you bitch!" I shouted at her.

Abaddon chuckled. "Stop making me laugh." She said as she walked forward despite my warning. I was just getting ready to fight when Abaddon was blasted with rock salt. I quickly turned around to see Sam reloading a shotgun, one he'd most likely gotten from the duffel bag next to the spilled ingredients. Walking forward to stand next to me, he aimed at Abaddon again.

"You boys are getting very annoying." Abaddon snarled at us, she prepared to jump for our throats but the basement suddenly started to shake violently. Picture frames on the walls fell to the floor, the mirrors cracked and suddenly a horrible screeching came from all around us. The sound was so loud I thought my ears would split open, Sam heard it too as he was next to me holding his ears, the shotgun abandoned by his feet.

Abaddon; however seemed less than perturbed by this noise. In fact she started to talk to it. I understood what was happening when Abaddon addressed Michael. I remember the first time Cas spoke to me after raising me from hell, the same thing happened, only because this was an archangel it was much worse. I could see a hint of fear in Abaddon's eyes. "You won't be able to protect them forever, Michael! Eventually the Winchester's lady friend will give birth to the dark child and Lucifer will rise again!" The screeching turned into ringing, it grew so loud I hollered in pain. My ears just couldn't take this much noise. "I swear on my nobility as a knight of hell I will have that child! You can't keep him from me. Being quarter demon his instinct will be to come to me. When that happens I'll be sure to seek my revenge!" Abaddon yelled into nothing, her voice lost in the ringing noise. The shaking grew more violent and only ceased when Abaddon turned to me, winked, and disappeared from thin air.

The noise was finally gone and we could stop clutching our heads, like our ears would fall off. I stood up and looked back at Bobby and Jess. Bobby was trying to stand but the pain in his face told me everything. I rushed over, grabbed Bobby's arm and wrapped it around my neck. Sam supported his other side and together we walked Bobby back up the stairs and outside.

~Jess's P.O.V.~

Once we got back to the impala, we drove Bobby straight to the hospital. He got checked in and was put into a room. Once everything was organized by the hospital we were allowed to see him. The doctors gave him a few stitches where he got stabbed and had given him some drugs for the pain. They also cleaned up Sam and Dean while they were there.

I pulled out my phone to call Laura to let her know about everything. She didn't answer the first couple times I tried to reach her. I was starting to get worried. Dean noticed and was getting worried about her, too. After the third try she finally answered.

"Hey, sorry about that. I was in the shower. I left my phone in my room. What's up?" She sounded cheerful.

I sighed with relief then said; "Good news or bad news first?" I felt a slight hint of fear to tell her the bad news about Bobby. I heard a shaky sigh come from the other end.

"Give me the good news first." She seemed scared of the bad news.

"Good news is that Eris is dead."

"And the bad news?"

"Eris was killed by your mother, Bobby got stabbed, and Dean and Sam were beat pretty bad." Everything was silent on Laura's end. "Laura? You there?" Dean took the phone from me and spoke to her.

"Laura?"

"Dean? Are you okay? How's Sam and Bobby?" She was freaking out. I only knew because Dean had put it to speakerphone.

"We're okay, Laura" Sam yelled to the phone.

"What did Jess mean by my mother killed Eris?"

"Abaddon-" That was all Sam said before there was a slight scream from Laura's end.

"Laura! What was that!?" I yelled to her.

"God damn it, Cas! Warn a person!" We all laughed a bit, the relief plain on our faces.

Cas's voice came through the speakerphone next. "Abaddon wants power, which means she wants your first born, who is prophesied to raise Lucifer. Do not think she will not come after you. However, Abaddon likes to work indiscreetly, she will most likely send demons after you to retrieve the baby at the time of your labor."

"How will they know when I'm in labor?" Laura asked, confusion, fear and uncertainty in her voice all at once.

"The prophecy is very specific." Cas answered.

"Look, Laura, whatever happens salt is now your new best friend. Always have holy water handy and remember the exorcism." Dean told her. "and-" he began but Laura finished his thought.

"And shoot first ask questions later. I know." Laura paused then; "Dean, I'm glad you guys are okay, how is Bobby?"

"Well they gave him pain meds. He's resting, in a few days time the doctors say he'll heal." Sam started. "The wound will leave a scar though it wasn't as deep as it could've been."

"When are you coming back?" she asked, then added as an afterthought; "Shilo's getting bored."

Dean smiled then promised; "We'll be back as soon as Bobby's better." Dean addressed Castiel next, "Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Keep Laura safe till we get back. I want to know she's being protected."

"The demons should never get their hands on the the child of darkness, that's how the prophecy refers to your first born. You have my word, Dean."

"If my first born in prophesied to start another apocalypse then what about my other children?" Laura's thoughts came out before she could stop herself.

"The prophecy only mentions the first born of a half-demon and vessel of heaven." Cas' voice was very monotone, as if he were reading from a dull book. Laura was silent after this. The subject was not mentioned again and we said our goodbyes. I hung up the phone and looked at Bobby's bedside.

Knowing Bobby for as long as I have, I felt empathy for him. Bobby wasn't a weak hunter and had taken his fair share of abuse, mentally and physically. Seeing him on a hospital bed, pale clothes and blankets wrapped around him...It left a hole in my heart. I could only imagine what Sam and Dean were feeling. Before Laura and I, Bobby had been the only family they ever had, besides each other.

I remembered losing my mother, I remember how no one could console me. No matter what they said I grieved for my mother and only time drove those feelings of grief away. It wasn't as if Bobby was going to die, but the doctors were clear that infection could still set in, despite all their efforts. The only thing to do now was wait and hope for the best. Not being able to help must be killing the boys. I hated feeling useless, especially when a loved one's life is on the line.

Sam suggested we get a motel room close to the hospital, Dean told us to get one if we wanted but he was going to stay by Bobby's side.

"Dean you need rest just as much as the next person. Don't overwork yourself." Sam warned.

"I'll be fine, Sam. I just can't leave him here alone." Dean cast a look of longing at Bobby's sleeping body.

I could see in his face Sam felt the same for Dean. In the end the hospital brought in a few more chairs for us. They weren't the most comfortable thing but, eventually I fell asleep from exhaustion.


	30. Chapter 30

~Laura's P.O.V.~

After I hung up I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Shilo jumped up, layed next to me, and fell asleep. Cas never left my side since the phone conversation.

"Cas, you know that you don't have to follow me around the house. You could just hang out and watch TV." I tossed him the remote.

"I promised Dean that I would protect you. That is what I am going to do."

"Okay. Just don't follow me to the bathroom, please." I joked with him. He tossed the remote back to me. I turned on the TV just in time to watch The Little Mermaid on Disney Channel. "Yes! My favorite Disney movie!" I looked over at Cas. He just gave me a weird look and watched the movie with me.

~Sam's P.O.V.~

Jess, Dean, and I stayed in the hospital room where Bobby was. Jess had fallen asleep, but Dean and I were still awake. Jess was leaned back in one of the hospital chairs, it didn't look very comfortable but she didn't seem to mind. I stood up and got her a blanket, she stirred when I put it on her, but didn't wake up.

"What do we do now, Sammy?" Dean asked in a quiet voice. His hands were interlocked, his chin resting on them. Dean looked vulnerable, I had never seen him look this way, at least not very often. "Abaddon wants our child for something. I can't let her touch it. No matter what, this child is mine and Laura's, I can't let anything happen to it." As he talked I saw a tear form in the corner of his eye. This whole thing was really getting to him.

"Laura's firstborn was meant to start the next apocalypse?" Dean didn't answer me, he kept his focus on Bobby, so I continued. "We've stopped the apocalypse before, we can do it again. Don't forget Dean, your child is family to me, too. Abaddon will never touch the baby."

Dean hung his head, his mumbled words came to me. "I'm not so sure this child should have happened." What is he talking about? Dean doesn't really believe that does he? "This world we live in, man. It's tough, no place for an infant. I can't let our baby be brought up the way we were. Hunting demons was all we were ever taught. No kid should be taught that! Hell, no one should live in a world where demons lurk in every corner, a world where shifters kill for fun! It's too soon, the child would constantly be in danger, from the moment it's born...I can't-I can't let that happen." Emotion overflowed on his face, tears cut a path down his cheeks. Dean's eye fell to the floor, he couldn't go on anymore.

"Dean-" before I could say anything he stood up, rather quickly. Not a word escaped his lips as he walked away.

~Dean's P.O.V.~

I walked to the nearest bar and sat down at the counter.

"Why so down, handsome?" I looked up at the woman behind the bar. She was wearing a very low cut tanktop.

"A friend of mine is in the hospital." I told her about Bobby. Not going into detail about how he got stabbed. The waitress put a few shots of tequila in front of me.

"You need these then. On the house." She winked at me and walked away to serve more people. I finished the last shot when the waitress came back to me. "Need anything else?"

I wasn't sure what I was thinking, it must have been the tequila. "When do you get off?" She smiled at me.

"I get off in thirty minutes." She poured me a couple more shots then finished her orders from the other people.

The waitress and I left the bar and went to her apartment. We barely got in the door when she jumped on me and started taking off my clothes. We made our way to her bedroom and things got hot.

I woke up the next morning with an awful headache. I looked over at the woman lying next to me. I instantly knew what I had done. I quickly got up, trying not to wake her. My mind was a mess of guilt and hungover. I tried to get dressed as quickly as I could.

~Jessica's P.O.V.~

I woke up and saw Sam's head in my lap. I looked around the room. Bobby was still in his bed, of course, but Dean was no where to be found. I nudged Sam to wake him up. He just looked at me and smiled.

"Morning."

"Morning. Do you know where Dean went?" Sam looked around the room.

"He left last night after our conversation. I guess he never came back." As soon as Sam said that, Dean walked in the door with a box of donuts and some coffee.

"Where have you been?" Sam inquired while rubbing his eyes. I sat up and brushed the blanket off me, Where had that come from? I wondered, but it was put in the back of my mind when Dean set down the donuts on Bobby's bedside table. I looked at Bobby, he was still asleep, a pain hit me in my chest. I didn't like seeing Bobby hurt.

"Went to a bar." Dean grumbled. His hair was messy like he just woke up. His eyes were dark and sunken, he looked positively horrible, like he'd had the worst night of his life.

"You look terrible." Sam said to him as he sat down and I took a bite of a boston cream, my favorite donut.

"Thank you, captain obvious. When is Bobby getting out of here?"

"Not long, the nurses say only a couple of days. It was lucky we bought him here when we did, otherwise infection could have set in." I informed Dean about what the doctors said. "I know how you feel Dean," He looked at me curiously, "I'm restless too. I never liked hospitals let alone being stuck here with someone I know in a hospital bed. Once Bobby gets better we'll get back to Laura." Dean didn't look reassured.

Bobby woke up not much later, we explained to him how Laura was doing, and in a few days we'd leave. The days seemed to go by much faster with Bobby awake and getting better. The nurse informed us that the wound would leave a scar, Bobby didn't care. "I wanna get out of this god damn place!" He would exclaim at least once every day.

When the day finally came that he was being released the hospital wouldn't let him walk out without a wheelchair. Once he was in the car though he relaxed a bit. Dean and Sam were driving the impala and I was instructed to drive Bobby home in his car. Another eighteen hours and we were home again. Laura greeted Dean with a kiss when he got to the door.

Shilo came running out of the open door and pounced on me, almost knocking me to the ground. She licked my face and her wagging tail banged into my legs multiple times. At least everyone is together again. I thought as we walked inside.

~Laura's P.O.V.~

I am so glad that everyone is back home. I helped Sam get Bobby into his recliner so he could rest. Sam just stared at me and chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny, Winchester?" I smiled at him.

"You just look like you've swallowed a small asteroid."

"Haha, you're hilarious." I sat down in one of the chairs. A few minutes later Dean walked in, pulled me out of the chair and sat down. "I was sitting there, ass butt." He just gave me a weird look and pulled me down onto his lap.

"You've been hanging around Cas too long." He moved one of his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"That wasn't my choice. You wanted him to babysit me." I joked with him. He just smiled at me. God, I've missed him. I just snuggled into him, lying my head on his shoulder.

Sitting in Dean's lap I noticed my baby bump was starting to appear, I wasn't very big but it was noticeable. Now that everyone was home we all gathered in the living room, I was still on Dean's lap and Jess and Sam next to each other, his arm around her, and Bobby still in his recliner. Cas looked rather awkward standing in the corner but he didn't seem to notice. Shilo had plopped herself on top of Sam's feet, I bet she was really comfortable right there with her eyes slowly closing. Sam and Dean took turns telling the whole story of what happened in detail this time. After the story was told we all enjoyed each others company, sharing funny stories and laughing together, even Cas cracked the small smile once in a while.

Sam, Dean, Jess and Bobby were worn out from the long car ride, so they retired early. I didn't want to be away from Dean so I followed him upstairs. I didn't know where Cas went, after we went upstairs he just seemed to disappear.

The next morning I woke up to find everyone already downstairs. Dean had a spatula and was making eggs in a frying pan while Sam poured multiple glasses of orange juice. Jess was already at the table eating furiously, as if she'd never seen food before in her life. Mercedes had grabbed herself a plate and was eating with Jess occasionally saying something to make her laugh and almost spit out her food. Bobby quietly ate his breakfast at the end of the table.

"Morning." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Morning baby mommy." Dean replied, looking over his shoulder at me with a smile. I smiled back and sat down. "How do you like your eggs?" he asked.

"I don't like them. But I'll take a piece of bread with nutella and cucumbers." Dean stopped what he was doing and looked at me weird, Sam chuckled.

"And so it begins." He said.

"Hey, pregnant women are allowed to crave whatever they want!" They laughed.

"Slow down there, Jess. You look like you haven't seen food for weeks." Sam said as he sat down next to her.

"I feel like I haven't, either. I'm starving!" Jess replied, swallowing the bacon she had wolfed down.

"There you go, one bread, nutella and cucumber sandwich." Dean exclaimed and set down my breakfast.

The rest of breakfast was peaceful, no demons crashing through the front door or ghosts trying to kill us. Just the family, and Mercedes. I think she was starting to like it here, Mercedes seemed comfortable enough with us and it definitely beat her being on the streets.

After breakfast, unfortunately, morning sickness kicked in and I ended up puking out my nutella and cucumber sandwich. Dean was right there next to me handing me a cloth to wash my face and water to wash down the awful taste. I had to get used to the morning sickness pretty fast. The next few days were filled with eating then puking it back up, eventually I got so tired of it I started skipping breakfast. Little good that did, my stomach insisted on emptying itself till it was a shriveled up raisen.

Despite that and my strange cravings it felt good to have Dean back next to me and sleeping with me at night. It didn't take long though, for Sam to find another case.

"Okay, listen to this." He said one day when we were gathered around the table for lunch. "Beresford, South Dakota people have been found hung around their homes. It says here that none of the victims ever had suicidal thoughts before."

"The weird part?" Dean asked.

"Each one of the victims was found hung with anything that could be used to choke someone, one of them was found hung from her bathroom ceiling by dental floss. There's also a witness who says the floss wasn't there one moment and the next it was around the victim's throat, choking her."

"So, what are we, thinking vengeful ghost?"

"Most likely seeing as all the victims were a part of the same high school class. They all graduated together and get this two months prior, the day before the high school reunion, a boy, Richard Cummings, hung himself."

"How far away is it?" Jessica inquired, once again eating her food with enthusiasm.

"Thirty minutes." Sam replied.

Just then an idea hit me. "Dean, can I go with you?" I asked suddenly. Dean looked at me like I'd gone crazy. "Look, it's not that far away and you can't keep me held up in this house like a dog! No offense, Mercedes," I added quickly.

"None taken." she replied.

"I'm already going stir crazy, please?" I asked in my most polite voice, just to make him crack I used my killer puppy eyes. Dean looked at Sam for help, he stared back with a look that said, She's your girlfriend. He looked back at me and said;

"Fine. But stay at the motel, vengeful spirits tend to get violent."

"Yes!" I jumped up in excitement. Finally I'd get to stretch my legs a bit!

After settling on the case Sam and Dean packed a duffel bag full of ghost ganking tools from the impala. We started the car and with Sam and Jess in the back, Dean and I in the front we headed down the road towards Beresford.


End file.
